


Stuffed Canary

by MTL17



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU
Genre: Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 75,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara Lance's naughtiest fantasy comes true thanks to her ex-girlfriend and her current girlfriend. Or how Nyssa got into the bed of Felicity and Sara, then into their hearts. Then things get even more kinky. Primarily Felicity/Nyssa/Sara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuffed Canary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sara Lance hadn't celebrated her birthday in over six years, something Felicity Smoak took exception too. It was understandable, Sara was ship-wrecked and fighting for her life during her first birthday away, and the other five had taken place while she was in the League of Assassins, a group which didn't exactly scream light-hearted celebrations, but as far as Felicity was concerned that was all the more reason for Sara to celebrate, and be celebrated as the amazing woman she was. And certainly, no girlfriend of Felicity's was going to be miserable on her birthday. Felicity was going to make sure of that, no matter what it took.

If that meant inviting her girlfriend's ex-girlfriend who was not just a scary Assassin but the Heir to the Demon herself Nyssa al Ghul so be it. Although it may yet prove to be a decision Felicity regretted as Nyssa spent the whole night staring at her. As she spent most of her time with Sara at first Felicity thought nothing of it, but then Sara went to the bathroom and still Nyssa stared in her direction. After that Felicity increasingly looked over at Nyssa, their eyes meeting more than once, and Felicity was pretty sure she would have wet herself if she wasn't literally surrounded by superheroes.

When the party was winding down Nyssa approached her, Felicity's heart hammering inside her chest as the intimidating woman marched up to her and asked, "Can I speak to you privately?"

Glancing at her girlfriend who raised an eyebrow at this Felicity began, "Erm..."

"No harm will come to you." Nyssa interrupted, turning to Sara as she added, "I swear by the name of my father, Ra's al Ghul."

There was a moment of silence and then Sara turned to the other blonde and simply said, "It's up to you, babe."

Felicity looked back and forth between the two former lovers, and then as a smug smirk crossed Nyssa's face, "Fine, lead the way."

With only a brief glance at her ex-girlfriend/Felicity's current girlfriend Nyssa turned and walked away, Felicity cautiously following her. This was hardly the smartest thing she'd ever done, but the last time they were all in a room together Sara had threatened Nyssa's life if she touched 'one hair on Felicity's head' which was a big deal as Sara had told her that Nyssa was the first person she had ever fallen in love with, Felicity being the second. Also logically speaking if Nyssa was going to try and kill her it wouldn't be after luring her away from Sara. Unless... it was some kind of double bluff, Nyssa using the excuse she would never be that sloppy to shift the blame onto some pre-picked out fall-guy... oh God, perhaps Felicity had made a terrible mistake.

Felicity was actually relieved when Nyssa led her out onto the balcony of the penthouse that Oliver had rented for the occasion because it had see-through windows. She could even see Sara who was watching them intently, Felicity suddenly feeling brave, at least until Nyssa turned around and gave her that terrifying stair which she had been giving her all night. Then she looked her up and down, Felicity never feeling more on display. Then she gulped as Nyssa stepped into her personal space and played with a strand of her hair.

"You are very beautiful." Nyssa said softly.

"Thanks." Felicity blushed, "Sara prefers the term cute, but it kind of gets repetitive, and honestly a little condescending-"

"But you talk so much." Nyssa said bluntly, flicking Felicity's hair away.

"I get that a lot." Felicity squeaked.

"You also seem, now how would Sara put it, very vanilla. Sweet and innocent." Nyssa smirked, "Sara is, in her own words, a slut. It makes me wonder how someone like you can please her."

Feeling emboldened by having Sara and all her friends who were beginning to look at them through the glass, Felicity puffed up her chest and pointed out, "She's with me, so I must do okay."

"I suppose..." Nyssa admitted, before smiling, "But I wonder, do you fuck her in the ass?"

Felicity was grateful that the music was still too loud for anyone else to hear Nyssa, or herself for that matter, as although she initially blushed she forced herself to admit as boldly and quietly as possible, "Yes."

Looking genuinely surprised Nyssa murmured, "Lick her ass."

"Yes." Felicity said, feeling smug, "Look, I know Sara is like, way kinkier than I'm used to... also a lot more female. Like 100% more than I'm used too. But I love her, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her. And for the record, I kind of like the kinky stuff, thank you. So, nice try, but there's nothing you can say to drive a wedge between us. We have no secrets."

For a second Felicity thought she had one, then the shock expression morphed into something which weirdly looked like something reminiscent of respect before Nyssa landed a verbal blow Felicity didn't see coming, "Have you had a threesome with her?"

Felicity could feel her eyes going cartoonishly wide as she could only squeak in reply, "What?"

Smirking with what looked like relief Nyssa continued, "It is not uncommon for my father to enjoy multiple lovers at the same time, as his predecessors did. Sara knew this, which is why she confessed a desire to participate in such pleasure. But I must confess, I couldn't bear the thought of sharing her. Have you?"

There was a long silence, then Felicity looked over at Sara, "She never said anything."

"The Sara I know was always very private, but your boss assures me you have a talent for getting the truth out of people." Nyssa said, "But given everything you already know, I doubt you think I'm lying about Sara's greatest fantasy."

Looking back at the assassin Felicity murmured, "She said it was her greatest?"

"At least of the things she never tried." Nyssa smiled, "And it's not too late."

"Uh... what do you, oh! OH!" Felicity said, realisation hitting her seconds later, "I, I thought you couldn't bear the thought of sharing her?"

"Not when Sara was mine." Nyssa admitted, "Now she's yours, and the decision falls upon you to offer her this gift or not. Although you did say you would do anything for her, and make this 'best birthday ever'."

There was a long silence and then Felicity pointed out, "You just want her back?"

"Yes." Nyssa admitted sadly, almost laughing as she added, "But I'm not convinced it will work. I have seen her with you. She adores you. Not that I can blame her. You are truly beautiful. Sharing her with you, even just for a night, would be no great hardship."

Another long pause and then Felicity said, "I'll think about it."

Nyssa allowed Felicity to turn and walk a few steps before calling out, "'I'll be waiting in your apartment. If your decision is no you have my word I will leave without seeking retribution."

*

Sara had tried not to panic when Nyssa first approach them, or when she led Felicity away or the two of them were talking. Not just because she feared for Felicity's safety. That was part of it but Nyssa had given Sara her word and it was unlikely she would try something so bold under the circumstances, but for better or for worse what she was most afraid of was Nyssa telling Felicity something about her that would scare her off. After all, she had shared much with Felicity, far more than she had originally intended to, but there were some things Nyssa knew about her past, the things she had done, things she'd rather left forgotten.

So when Nyssa left Felicity unharmed it was a relief, but Sara's mind was not entirely put at ease given the expression on Felicity's face as she returned to the party, Sara quickly approaching her girlfriend and nervously asking, "Everything okay babe?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Felicity quickly replied unconvincingly, and then when Sara gave her a look she leaned in and added, "We can talk about it later, okay? For now just enjoy your party."

Sara swallowed and nervously whispered in Felicity's ear, "Are you breaking up with me?"

"God no!" Felicity exclaimed, loud enough to grab everyone's attention. She then blushed and whispered in Sara's ear, "I'm absolutely not breaking up with you, I just can't have this conversation right now, okay? I need time to process. Until then, please try the cake. It's so good."

What was going on made Sara finally cave and had some of the cake Felicity had been pushing on her for an hour. It was admittedly good, but taking the time to sample some cake meant she lost sight of Nyssa, and when she went looking for her she was nowhere to be found. Which was frustrating, because it meant Sara had spend the next few hours obsessing over what was waiting for her when the party ended, and assuring the likes of Oliver and Diggle everything was fine when the truth was she didn't know herself. Still she hadn't forgotten her training and was able to stop herself not to push Felicity for answers the second they left the party. Thankfully Felicity didn't make her wait much longer than that.

In fact as soon as they got in Felicity's car the hacker turned to her and blurted out, "Is your greatest fantasy to have a threesome?"

After letting out a huge sigh of relief Sara couldn't help but chuckle a little as she replied, "That's it? Oh thank God!"

Felicity frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Cringing Sara cautiously replied, "Well, it's just... I've done a lot of bad things."

Giving her a sympathetic expression and taking her hand Felicity said softly, "But I already know all that."

"You know the PG version." Sara pointed out softly, unable to look her girlfriend in the eye, "You don't know the names of the people I killed, how I killed them and what happened because I killed them. If you did, you'd never see me as anything but a monster."

"That's not true." Felicity insisted.

"Maybe, maybe not." Sara said, attempting to change the subject as she looked at Felicity and smiled, "But compared to the darkness of my past a silly little fantasy is nothing."

"But... did you really ask for one? From Nyssa?" Felicity asked.

Sara paused for a few seconds, weighing her options and then replied, "Nanda Parbat is like a different world. Only the Strong survive there. Part of that survival is indulging in whatever earthly pleasures are available, and given sex was free and easily available threesomes, foursomes and so on were practically commonplace. I brought up the subject with Nyssa, because there were a lot of good-looking people around her and yes, I'd always wanted to indulge in that particular kink, but she didn't want to share me, so I dropped it."

Felicity nodded and then asked, "And how do you feel now?"

Frowning Sara asked, "What do you mean?"

Lowering her gaze Felicity mumbled, "Am, am I enough for you?"

"Oh Felicity, sweetie, you're everything I could possibly hope for, and far more than I deserve. Don't let some stupid fantasy let you doubt that." Sara said firmly, taking both Felicity's hands in hers.

There was a long pause, and then Felicity looked at her, "Do you still want too? Have a threesome, I mean. Obviously."

Sara bit her lip, debating her response for a long time before admitting, "If it didn't mean losing the best thing that ever happened to me, sure."

"Well then..." Felicity said as boldly as she could, letting go of Sara's hands and starting the engine before she lost her nerve, "I did promise you the best birthday ever, so let's have an all-girl threesome."

*

The drive back to their apartment was in total silence, mostly because Sara was too busy trying to get over her shock at this development. True, Felicity had been open to things she would have never imagined her to be, and had even liked these things, but this was extreme even for Sara, and she openly considered herself to be sexually wild. Could sweet Felicity really go through with this? Would it destroy their relationship? What had Nyssa said to convince Felicity to go through with something like this? And more importantly was it really worth risking everything just for her wildest fantasy?

When they finally reached their destination and Felicity stopped the car they sat there in silence for a few long seconds and then Sara murmured, "So, Nyssa is waiting for us in our apartment?"

"Uh-huh." Felicity nodded.

"And you're sure you're okay with this?" Sara asked, and then when Felicity shrugged Sara sighed, "Felicity, we're not doing this unless you're sure."

"Oh right, because I'm sure everyone who goes through with having a threesome is blasé about it." Felicity scoffed, "Sorry, I'm not as cool as you and Nyssa, but I'm not the delicate snowflake you both seem to think I am. I can be just as kinky and bad ass as you. And whatever she says I know Nyssa is just doing this to get you back, but if she's going to do it it's not going to be because she's more kinky and bad ass than I am. And if you're going to leave me for her, I'd rather you did it now, because it would destroy me, but I would live. I'm not sure that would be the case if I full any more in love with you. So let's just do this, and see what happens, okay?"

Sara was once again stunned into silence by Felicity Smoak, although eventually she smiled softly, gently took Felicity's hand with hers again and firmly said, "I love you too. So, so much. I promise whatever happens I will not leave you for her."

Felicity turned to look at her, softly smiled and then got out of the car. Sara quickly followed suit in the two blondes held hands in an awkward silence as they travelled up to the tiny apartment which had become their love nest. Sure enough they had an intruder in the form of Nyssa al Ghul, who was actually looking a little uncharacteristically anxious as she watched them slowly enter and locked the door behind them.

"So, do you want me to leave?"

All eyes turned to Felicity who looked Nyssa up and down for a second and then replied, "No, stay."

For a few brief seconds Nyssa looked relieved, then a familiar smirk crossed her face, "Then follow me."

Without another word Felicity and Sara obeyed, stripping off their jackets as Nyssa removed her armour and a great deal of her uniform, although she was still mostly clothed once they reach their destination, at which point Nyssa turn to Felicity and asked, "Did Sara tell you the details of her fantasy?"

"No." Felicity admitted softly.

Nyssa smirked again, and slowly approached her beloved, "Sara wishes to be roughly taken. Used and abused, although not hurt by her lovers. To both be shared and fucked at the same time. Is this something you feel you're up for Felicity?"

As the brunette turned to her Felicity forced herself to look as confident as she could manage and then boldly state, "You don't need to tell me Sara likes it rough, and I'll do whatever it takes to make this her best birthday ever."

"Even if it means DP'ing her?" Nyssa pushed, smiling as she glanced at Sara who was actually blushing slightly, "Because that's her favourite part of the fantasy. And I have to admit, the idea of my beloved taking a strap-on dildo in her cunt, and one in her ass, at the same time is very, very appealing."

Felicity couldn't help look taken aback for a couple of seconds, before realising she should have guessed that Sara would want that and simply nodded her head, "Like I said, whatever it takes. I'll, I'll do anything for her. I'd, I'd do anything for you Sara. I love you."

"Thanks babe." Sara briefly hesitating as she looked at her ex-girlfriend before telling her current girlfriend, "I love you too. Thank you so much for doing this."

"You're welcome." Felicity blushed, finding comfort in the fact that Sara also seem nervous.

"How sweet." Nyssa scowled before forcing a smirk as she turned back to her beloved, "How about you Sara? Are you prepared to do anything to please myself and Felicity?"

"God yes." Sara huskily replied.

"Good." Nyssa purred, gently cupping the back of Sara's head and pulling her forwards.

Naturally Nyssa pushed her own head forwards in turn, the two women meeting in the middle for a gentle kiss. Which wasn't quite as good when Sara was hers, but Nyssa did have to admit there was a thrill to doing this in front of Sara's new girlfriend. Not that she truly loath Felicity Smoak, the girl just had something she desperately wanted and this was the first step to getting back what was rightfully hers, Nyssa putting every ounce of love she had for Sara in this kiss, determined to show her beloved she was still her everything. After that she allowed the two blondes to kiss, intending to show the difference, although there didn't appear to be any, Felicity needing little encouragement to kiss Sara with the exact same amount of passion Nyssa had shown.

Part of Nyssa was happy to see this, because if Sara insisted on being with someone else, at least it was someone who genuinely loved her as much as Nyssa did. But mostly she was surprised that she wasn't overwhelmed by jealousy. Sure, that had a lot to do with it, but mostly she just enjoyed the view. Instead of analysing that she gently and wordlessly insisted that the two blondes break their kiss so she could kiss Sara again, she and Felicity taking it in turns to worship Sara's lips with their own for several long minutes.

Then Nyssa calmly ordered Sara, "Strip."

Unsurprisingly Sara was only too happy to obey. She had never been shy about her body, at least not to Nyssa's knowledge, and she certainly shouldn't be. Oh yes, Sara Lance was hot and she knew it, the little tease gleefully stripping off her clothes torturously slow, and while Nyssa enjoyed a little teasing after watching Sara disrobe she didn't show nearly as much restraint taking off her own things. In comparison Felicity was adorably shy, still almost fully clothed when Nyssa and Sara were completely naked, and what happened next would either help or prove Felicity wasn't worthy of Sara.

"Get on your knees!" Nyssa ordered her ex-girlfriend and then after her beloved had obeyed walked forwards so that her cunt was directly in Sara's face, "Good girl. Now eat me. Eat my pussy you little slut, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, lick me, ooooooooooooh Gooooooooooooddddddddddddd!"

To Sara's credit she immediately started licking Nyssa just the way she liked it, making the brunette moan and cupped the blonde's head to push Sara's face deep into her cunt. To Felicity's credit she didn't look away for a second. In fact, she found the courage to not only take off the rest of her clothes, but to start fingering herself, the cute blonde settling herself into the middle of the bed and just enjoying the show as Sara continued to prove she hadn't forgotten how to make Nyssa moan, groan, gasp, whimper and cry out in pleasure.

Sara had missed this. She adored Felicity, and her delicious twat, but even though the brilliant blonde had stolen her heart a piece of it remained with Nyssa al Ghul. Partly because while Felicity was surprisingly good at topping her, she just didn't have the air of effortless dominance that Nyssa did, Sara's submissive side thrilled at her current position, and the wonderful words falling out of Nyssa's mouth, each one making Sara's insights tingle. At least when Nyssa recovered the ability to speak coherently, which took a few long minutes of gentle but firm pussy licking, not that Sara minded.

It was certainly worth it for when Nyssa recovered, "Yes, oh yes, lick me! Lick my pussy you beautiful woman! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssssss, oh Sara, you're such a hot little slut. Mmmmmmmmmm, my beloved is a dirty little pussy licking slut who just can't get enough of my cunt. Oh yes, lick my clit, oh God, lick it just like that, oooooooooooh fuck, harder! HARDER! Ohhhhhhhhhh, good. Now fuck me! Tongue fuck me you little cunt licker! Mmmmmmmmm yes, stick your tongue inside my cunt and fuck me with it! Fuck me, oh Sara, fuck me with your tongue, Sara, OH SARA!"

Sara was a little surprised that Nyssa asked to be tongue fucked this early. Sure, they had plenty of quickies before, but never this quick, and it wasn't like they were in a rush. Of course, the point of this was probably to remind Sara how good her ex-girlfriend tasted, not that she actually needed reminding, and it was very possible Nyssa was saving her strength for when she would be the one actually contributing to the fun. Actually, knowing Nyssa al Ghul it was hard for Sara to believe that wasn't her goal. Not that it mattered. Sara had made a promise to Felicity, and as much as she loved Nyssa she just loved Felicity that much more.

Of course Sara wasn't going to explain that to Nyssa and lose her chance for a all-girl threesome, for a second or two Sara feeling guilty about that, although ultimately she was fairly confident that even if Nyssa didn't succeed in her obvious attempt to win her back that her ex-girlfriend would still treasure the memory of what would no doubt going to be a very special night. To ensure that Sara pushed her tongue as deep as it would go into Nyssa's pussy. Not right away, partly because she wanted to hear Nyssa becoming more desperate for it and make sure she was ready for it, but mostly because Sara loved being a tease.

When she did finally push her tongue inside her ex-girlfriend Nyssa was completely incoherent, and screams of pleasure became deafening as Sara slowly invaded her cunt and then started fucking it with her tongue, effortlessly pushing the Heir to the Demon to the edge of orgasm in what felt like seconds and then kept her there for what felt like hours. In reality it was probably only minutes, but however long it was Sara loved every second of it. Well almost, the Canary worried about her current girlfriend's reaction to watching her eat out her ex-girlfriend.

Nyssa got a front row seat to Felicity's reaction and it alone almost made her cum. Which was a problem for her, as the point of this particular exercise was to prove that she could outlast the likes of Felicity Smoak. That she could hold back her orgasm longer than anyone in the name of prolonging the wonderful sex she and Sara always shared, but thanks to Felicity, and Sara's skillful tongue work, Nyssa didn't last nearly as long as she wanted too. And for that she mostly blamed Felicity. Herself too, although not Sara. Never Sara. So the majority of the blame landed on the deceptively sexy Felicity Smoak.

It didn't seem fair. Nyssa had known Felicity was desirable. She was not blind. But she had thought her merely cute. Not in her league, and certainly not in Sara's. But the woman possessed far more confidence and beauty than Nyssa originally gave her credit for, and she was now blown away by the sight of a completely naked Felicity Smoak gently masturbating to the sight of Sara going down on the other assassin. Why was that so appealing to her? Why did it consume her vision and thoughts when her beloved was kneeling in front of her and tongue fucking her pussy? Why was Felicity Smoak so intoxicating?

As if sensing Nyssa wasn't giving her the attention she deserved Sara gradually increased the pace of the tongue fucking, forcing the Heir to the Demon to close her eyes and concentrate on not cumming. However despite her main goal for this particular act having her beloved's mouth and tongue worshipping her soon proved too much for even Nyssa's restraint and she came wonderfully hard into Sara's mouth. That mouth quickly became glued to her pussy, Nyssa feeling a incredible thrill as she felt Sara sucking the cum out of her, although it was little consolation to having failed her goal.

After that the floodgates were open, Nyssa knowing she would be unable to stop herself and not even trying. Instead she grabbed Sara's head in both hands and pushed the face of her beloved as deep as it would go into her cunt. Soon after that she began grinding against Sara's eager mouth, the blonde doing a commendable job at swallowing the majority of the brunette's cum, despite the fact that Nyssa was currently using her face as a fuck pad. Then she opened her eyes to see the look of lust, and a little apprehension, on Felicity's beautiful face, which only made Nyssa cum harder.

Normally at this stage Sara liked to add her fingers into the mix, if she hadn't already. Shove one, two, maybe even three fingers into her lover's pussy and/or up her ass, ideally while using her other hand to pleasure herself. This time round she wanted to wait for later, and Nyssa was grinding against her face a little too roughly for Sara to slip her hand between their bodies, so instead the Canary concentrated on grabbing onto the brunette's butt and pushing herself even deeper into Nyssa's cunt. Towards the end she even gave up on the tongue fucking entirely and concentrated on sucking whatever part of her lover's pussy she could in between greedily gulping down Nyssa's cum.

As a side-effect of her intensive training Nyssa had the stamina to continue this for quite a while, Sara making her cum several times in the process, but predictably the Heir to the Demon wanted to save her strength for returning the favour. So she push Sara away sooner than both of them would have liked, but Sara wasn't about to complain. No, she was grateful for the opportunity to turn around and look at Felicity to see how her girlfriend was coping with all of this, a big part of Sara terrified that Felicity would be curled up in a ball, blushing and awkward, and/or silently furious that Sara had cheated on her, right in front of her no less.

So It was a tremendous relief to see Felicity with one hand cupping her tits and the other on her pussy, the other blonde briefly frozen like a kid with their hand stuck in the cookie jar. Then Felicity smiled bashfully, sat up, scooted forward a little and then beckoned Sara forwards. With a ridiculously big grin on her face Sara scurried onto the bed until she was kneeling in front of her girlfriend, Felicity not hesitating to grab onto her face and pull her in for a deep kiss, her current girlfriend tasting the cum and pussy cream of her ex-girlfriend on her lips and tongue. Then Felicity broke the kiss about a minute later and pushed the fingers which had just been playing with her cunt into Sara's mouth, Sara eagerly sucking them clean before Felicity kissed her again, this time tasting herself on Sara's lips and tongue.

"God I love you!" Sara said softly and breathlessly with a huge grin her face was the latest kiss was broken.

"I, I love you too." Felicity murmured softly, glancing back and forth between the loving look in Sara's eyes and the 'kicked puppy' expression on Nyssa's face. Obviously realising what she'd just done a guilty expression crossed Sara's face, but before this threesome could come to a screeching halt Felicity slide her hand to the back of Sara's head and pushed her downwards forcefully while ordering, "Now eat my pussy!"

"Yes ma'am." Sara grinned, not needing to be told twice.

Sara started eagerly licking her girlfriend, starting with slow gentle strokes of her tongue along Felicity's pussy lips while making sure to avoid her clit. As she wasn't told otherwise Sara continued with that technique for quite a while, although it wasn't long before she started hitting Felicity's clit with every other lick, making sure to keep every touch gentle. After all, after being practically drowned by Nyssa's juices Sara wanted to take her time and enjoy Felicity's yummy pussy, and of course tease the other blonde directly. And the brunette indirectly. From the sounds Felicity was making she was succeeding, and Sara didn't need a sound to know that Nyssa desperately wanted to rejoin the fun.

Felicity enjoyed a bit of teasing. Living with Sara meant she had too, and she had started that before the two of them had officially got together, although when it came to sex there was definitely such a thing as too much teasing and Sara often pushed the boundaries of that. Or at least Felicity's boundaries of that. However with another person involved Felicity doubted that she'd have to wait too long for some satisfaction, so first she closed her eyes and just enjoy the sensation of the other girl's skilful tongue caressing her centre, one hand going back to gently caressing her tits while the other stroked Sara's hair.

Of course it was hard for Felicity to keep her eyes closed when there was an assassin in the room. Or at least an assassin who she didn't trust, and despite Sara promising on several occasions that they could trust her ex-girlfriend considering she was the Canary's current girlfriend Felicity found it very difficult. Although it only seemed like Nyssa had no alternative motive right now, that her only intention was to bring Sara pleasure, and Felicity was fine with that, as long as she got to watch. God, Felicity never got this into porn, and yet the sight of a naked Nyssa al Ghul kneeling down behind her girlfriend and sliding a finger or two inside her was incredibly erotic.

From her current position Felicity didn't get a good look at it, but she presumed that's what happened considering the way Sara briefly stopped licking her pussy to moan. Sara then started licking her with faster and firmer swipes of her tongue, hitting Felicity's clit almost every time and occasionally even wrapping her lips around it for a brief sucking. That had Felicity blissfully closing her eyes again, especially when there was another moan from Sara, probably indicating that Nyssa was now officially finger fucking her.

Opening her eyes in hopes of seeing some form of evidence of this Felicity was instead greeted by the sight of Nyssa leaning down and presumably licking Sara's pussy or ass hole. If Felicity was in that position she would definitely be rimming Sara, partly because Nyssa had teased her about it earlier and partly because she knew Sara loved getting her ass fucked, and given her earlier conversation with Nyssa it was hard to believe that at least one of them wouldn't be butt fucking the girl they loved. And as Felicity was determined not to be outdone she promised herself she would be fucking Sara's butt tonight, if only to remind Sara and/or prove to Nyssa that she could, and would, do it.

Nyssa was in fact licking Sara's ass hole with long, slow strokes of her tongue while gently fingering her beloved at the same pace. Which was something Nyssa had always enjoyed doing to her lovers, but none of the others got off on it quite like Sara Lance. Oh yes, Sara Lance loved ass play, and Nyssa was proud of the fact that she was the one to introduce her to it. The first who had rimmed the beautiful blonde, who had the pleasure of talking this girl into performing her first rim job by shoving her tongue up her ass, and perhaps most importantly Nyssa was the one to take Sara's anal cherry. For that matter, she was the first woman to slide her fingers inside Sara's pussy, Nyssa smiling into the ass hole of her beloved as she reflected on how many firsts they had.

How could Felicity possibly compete with the history Nyssa had with Sara? Oh right, because for every good memory there were 10 bad ones, Nyssa thought sadly. Most of those weren't her fault, although it did not matter now. All that mattered was showing Sara that no one could please her as much as Nyssa, and whatever price was worth paying for them to be together, Nyssa soon setting out to prove that as she increased the pace and force of the pussy fingering and ass licking.

Even as her heart swelled from making Sara moan with pleasure Nyssa held no ill will towards Felicity, which was baffling to the Heir to the Demon. If it had been anyone else stealing the heart of her beloved she would despise them, and think nothing of hurting or even killing them if she got the chance. Yet she couldn't hate Felicity Smoak, the computer girl was just so intoxicating Nyssa knew that if she had met Felicity first she would have most likely pursued her. So indulging in a threesome with her was proving to be a genuine pleasure, far more than Nyssa anticipated. She especially liked the way what she was doing to Sara made her ex-girlfriend moan into her ex-girlfriend's current girlfriend's pussy, meaning Nyssa was essentially pleasuring both blondes at once.

Of course as pleasant as that thought was Nyssa's main focus remained her beloved, Nyssa curling her fingers inside of Sara's cunt to hit her G-spot while literally trying to push her tongue into Sara's butt hole. The fact that the forbidden hole open to allow pretty much the full-length of Nyssa's tongue to enter it was a testament to all those nights Nyssa had taken this ass, but also proved Sara had continued getting regular ass fuckings, most likely from the innocent seeming Felicity, the thought almost enough to make Nyssa cum. Her actions were certainly enough to make Sara cum, Nyssa fucking her precious blonde's holes through her orgasm and to several more.

Not to be outdone Sara pushed her tongue into Felicity's pussy at the same time Nyssa shoved hers up her ass. Sara was much more slow and gentle with the penetration and the initial tongue fucking, but it wasn't long before she had Felicity on the edge of orgasm, or long before she was pushing her over that edge. Part of Sara would have liked to stretch this out because there was nothing she liked more than eating Felicity's pretty little pussy, but with Nyssa skilfully making her cum over and over again it didn't seem right to deny Felicity. Besides, Sara was eager to get DP'ed by her ex and current girlfriend at the same time.

More importantly Felicity whimpered, "Please Sara, please... I, I need to cum. Please make me cum, oh God! Sara, oooooooooohhhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddddddd Saraaaaaaaaaaaa!"

What was Sara supposed to do? Not make the woman she loved cum? Okay, she had been just about able to resist in the past and the name of making Felicity's eventual orgasm that much more powerful, but it would be just rude to deny her when she herself was receiving such incredible pleasure. Besides, Sara wasn't in the mood for teasing. No, she was in the mood to swallow some girl cum, and after just a few minutes of intense tongue thrusting she got what she wanted, Sara having to quickly pull her tongue out of Felicity's cunt and wrap her mouth tightly around that entrance so she could swallow as much of Felicity's cum as she could.

Sara was proud of the fact that she swallowed most of that heavenly cream, but a good amount ended up on her face and then even more as she worked tirelessly to make Felicity cum over and over again. As it was Felicity's pleasure which mattered most to Sara, and Nyssa was providing her with plenty of pleasure anyway, the Canary eventually convinced herself to replace her mouth with her fingers. In all fairness, it was thrilling to feel Felicity's pussy squeezing her fingers every time the other blonde came, but it just couldn't compare to swallowing Felicity's cum. So, after a few minutes of fingering, Sara switched back to tongue fucking her girlfriend.

Back and forth Sara switched between those two techniques, along the way beginning to play with Felicity's clit to make sure she came extra hard. Whenever she was tongue fucking Felicity she would use her fingers to rub her clit, and although it had an effect Felicity went completely crazy whenever Sara finger fucked her and wrapped her mouth around her clit to suck it and/or flick it with her tongue. Nyssa also helped, her work causing Sara to moan, groan, gasp, whimper and even scream against Felicity's sensitive flesh, the vibrations causing the brilliant blonde to cum even harder.

Meanwhile Nyssa had three fingers of one hand slamming in and out of Sara's cunt while two fingers from the other hand hammered Sara's ass, the Heir to the Demon smirking proudly as she once again effortlessly made her beloved cum. Nyssa then licked her lips as she pushed a fourth finger into Sara's pussy, her precious blonde squealing into the pussy of the other blonde has she once again came. Came for Nyssa, the Heir to the Demon making her cum harder than anyone ever could, especially this beautiful but physically weak computer nerd.

Wanting to emphasise her superiority as a lover over Miss Smoak Nyssa briefly considered fisting her beloved. She knew Sara could take it, they had done that before and the other assassin was halfway there already. But Nyssa knew it wasn't what Sara wanted most now, and while the whole point of this night was winning Sara back Nyssa was going to do just that as she gave her precious Ta-er al-Safar exactly what she wanted. So reluctantly Nyssa pulled away and covered her strap-on cock in Sara's pussy cream.

Sensing what she was doing Sara pulled herself away from Felicity's pussy, grinned wickedly and then slowly crawled over to Nyssa and took the other assassin's strap-on into her mouth. Nyssa smiled with wicked delight as Sara began sucking her cock, slowly and softly at first but quickly picking up the pace and moaning as she tasted herself on it already. It would not be the last time she did that. Nyssa promised herself that. Oh yes, Sara was going to get plenty of chances to taste herself on her cock, both today and for the rest of their lives, Sara having no choice but to choose her once she proved beyond a shadow of a doubt Felicity was no match for Nyssa al Ghul.

"That's it Sara, suck my cock." Nyssa said, in the name of her last thought giving Sara the dirty talk she craved, "Mmmmmmm yes, suck my cock you little cock sucker! Make sure it's nice and wet for your slutty little fuck holes. Ooooooooh yes, the slutty little fuck holes myself and your girlfriend will be fucking at the same time, proving what a slut you are."

"So do it." Sara challenge, once she pulled her mouth off the dick, "Fuck me."

"Give me a proper cock sucking first, you inpatient little bitch!" Nyssa growled, before smirking, "Then maybe."

Sara grinned wickedly up at the brunette, and then effortlessly took every single inch of that dildo down her throat, showing off skills that Nyssa could only wish she taught her beloved blonde. Sara then moaned happily, tasting the last of her juices. Nyssa had been sure to coat the full-length of the shaft, and thanks to how much she had already made Sara cum she had plenty of liquid to do it, Nyssa through much enjoying the sight of Sara's head once again buried in her crotch, before looking over at the already sweaty body of her rival. Part of her thought she was so beautiful, part of Nyssa felt guilty for trying to steal Sara. After all, she knew the pain of losing the Canary. However there had to be a loser here, and it would not be her.

Eager to officially win Nyssa only gave Sara a few minutes to deep throat her, then she past Sara the other strap-on and said, "Here... for your pretty little blonde."

"Thanks." Sara grinned after taking Nyssa's dick out of her mouth, happily grabbing the toy and turning to Felicity. She then briefly turned back and said, "Seriously, thanks Nyssa. For everything."

"You're... you're welcome." Nyssa said, watching with a mixture of lust and jealousy as Sara turned her full attention to her current girlfriend.

Felicity had barely recovered from her orgasms when she felt her legs being lifted up slightly so Sara could easily slide a harness up them. As this wasn't the first time they had done this Felicity automatically lifted her butt up at the appropriate times, making it nice and easy for Sara to strap the dildo around her waist. A few seconds later she looked down and sure enough, she was rewarded with Sara grinning up at her, the base of the dildo in her hand and the tip resting against her lips.

With Felicity watching Sara slowly opened her mouth and took the first few inches of the cock into her mouth, the Canary then taking several long minutes to bob her head up and down the shaft just like she almost always did whenever Sara was in the mood to get fucked like this. However there was one possible difference, that being the other assassin in the room, who was now sporting a dildo of her own in between her legs, and even moved closer like she was going to try and fuck her while Sara was sucking Felicity's strap-on.

Before Nyssa could do that a clearly impatient Sara jumped up and impaled herself on Felicity's dildo. She hadn't even deep throated her, something Felicity was pretty sure never happened unless they were fucking in public. Had she mentioned that Sara had kind of corrupted her? Not that Felicity could concentrate on the past when in her present her girlfriend was slowly sliding herself down on her strap-on until every inch of the dildo was inside her, Sara letting out a long moan and savouring the moment before beginning to gently bounce up and down on Felicity's cock, much to the delight of every woman in the room.

At times like this Felicity was never sure where to look. Sara's big beautiful boobs bouncing in time with each thrust, the other blonde's pretty little pussy sliding up and down her cock, or that gorgeous face awash with ecstasy. The last was probably Felicity's favourite, although everything else was just as captivating, including the unusual sight of the Heir to the Demon slowly approaching her girlfriend from behind, Felicity's excitement and nervousness coming back full force as the moment of truth approached. Then Sara opened her eyes, gave her a warm smile and then stop bouncing and leaned down. For a wonderful second Felicity thought Sara was going to kiss her again, but for better or worse Sara had something kinkier in mind.

Reaching back and spreading her butt cheeks Sara begged, "Do it Nyssa! Fuck me! Mmmmmmmmm, fuck my slutty little ass while my girlfriend is fucking my pussy. Please? I wanna be double stuffed."

"And you shall be." Nyssa promised as she finished getting into position.

Nyssa's favourite part of a woman's body was her ass, and Sara truly did have a magnificent rump. It was one of the many things Nyssa loved about her. In fact, probably due to her love for the girl, Sara's ass was the best in the world in Nyssa's opinion. It was certainly the best she'd ever seen, and her favourite fuck hole, so even with all her training it was impossible for Nyssa to keep the evil grin off her face as she firmly pressed her strap-on against Sara's butt hole. Not that she tried not to grin, Nyssa putting all her energy into stretching Sara's ass hole, the whole world melting away until there was just her cock and the hole she so adored.

All too soon Sara's slutty ass hole stretched wide enough to accommodate the head of Nyssa's cock, making her precious Canary sing for her. More accurately Sara cried out and then moaned in pure pleasure, which was a sweeter sound than any a real canary made to Nyssa. Sara continued making those sounds as Nyssa slowly slid her strap-on into the blonde's bottom, Nyssa taking her time so she could savour every second of it, and perhaps more importantly so that Sara had time to appreciate what must be a unique sensation.

Nyssa had never been DP'ed herself, but she could imagine it was a very pleasant experience for those with a submissive side like Sara. As a pure top Nyssa had no desire to submit to such debauchery, but the sounds coming out of Sara's mouth almost made her reconsider. One of the sounds, a moan, was so loud Nyssa was surprised the neighbours didn't complain, or that idiot Oliver Queen didn't suddenly burst in and start threatening her of hurting his ex-girlfriend. She almost wished he would, so he could find out exactly what she was doing to Sara, with the help of his precious assistant.

Putting such thoughts out of her head Nyssa teasingly asked, "Do you like this Sara?"

"Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooodddddddddddddd yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmmm, it's sooooooooooo goooooooooodddddddddd mmmmmmmmmmm, more! More, more, more! Ooooooooooooh fuck, please Nyssa give me every inch. I want every inch of you and Felicity inside me." Sara whimpered.

Unable to deny her beloved anything Nyssa sped up the pace ever so slightly, ensuring that every single inch of her dildo was buried in Sara's ass in a matter of seconds. To be fair at that point there had only been a few inches not inside Sara's ass, but it was still forcing places deep inside the blonde to be stretched unnaturally wide, and with the addition of the cock inside her pussy surely it shouldn't be pleasurable, but again Sara was proving her claims of being a slut to be accurate as she continued crying out in only pleasure. Nevertheless Nyssa gave her several long seconds before she began thrusting her hips back and fourth, officially beginning to sodomise Sara while there was a cock in her cunt.

Sara was in heaven right now. Or at least close to it as someone like her would ever get. Then again considering all the blood on her hands Sara Lance had been unfairly blessed as of late. Sure she had gone through hell on Nanda Parbat and with the League of Assassins, however in the process she found love with the awesome Nyssa al Ghul and then the awesome in a whole other way Felicity Smoak. To have sex with both those lovers at the same time was incredible, but to have them DP her with strap-on cocks was beyond anything Sara could accurately put into words.

During the initial penetration of the second dildo it was hard enough for Sara to even think, her whole world revolving around Nyssa's cock slowly pushing its way into her ass, rubbing against her anal walls and the thin layer of flesh separating the newly added dildo against the dildo in her cunt. Even as her slutty ass quickly relaxed to once again being invaded and she sought of got used to the feeling of two cocks inside her mostly Sara just thought 'wow' over and over again. Then the amazing pleasure she felt became too much and she suddenly desperately needed to cum, and unlike her proud ex-girlfriend and her sexually shy current girlfriend Sara had no problem begging for what she wanted.

"HARDER! MAKE ME CUM!" Sara screamed at the top of her lungs before whimpering, "Please, please, please, ohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddddd make me cum! Fuck my ass, fuck my cunt, mmmmmmmmmm, pound my little fuck holes and make me cum. Please Nyssa, ooooooooooooh, fuck me! Butt fuck me Nyssa, mmmmmmmmmm, butt fuck me like you did the night you took my anal cherry, oh shit, only harder. Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk yessssssssssssssss, that's it, pound me deep! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddd, mmmmmmmmmm, you too Felicity! Please fuck me babe. Fuck me, YES FUCK ME, OH FUCK, SHIT, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! FUCKKKKKKKKKKK YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS, POUND ME, POUND MY FUCKING HOLES, OHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT!"

Naturally Nyssa was only too happy to grant Sara's request and pick up the speed and force of the sodomy, but what was really impressive was that Felicity didn't hesitate to do the same. Well, there might have been a second or two there, but in the past Felicity had become completely lost in watching Sara ride her, and compared to that it was instantaneous. Considering her current condition it certainly felt instantaneous to Sara, who despite her best efforts became completely incoherent as her ex-girlfriend and her current girlfriend literally began fucking her at the same time. Before it was more like Nyssa impaling Sara on Felicity's dick with every thrust the other assassin gave to her ass, and as heavenly as that was it couldn't compare to dildos being thrust inside her at the same time.

If that wasn't enough Felicity grabbed her firmly by the hair, forcing Sara to look into her eyes, and then ordered her, "Cum for us! Cum for me and Nyssa while our cocks are in your pussy and ass you little slut! Yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, that's it, cum. Cum for me baby. Cum for us, as we DP you like a whore. Mmmmmmmmmm, you're such a good whore for us Sara. Such a good, beautiful little whore for me and Nyssa. Our beautiful Canary... hey, I guess this makes you our stuffed Canary. Because we're stuffing you full of cock and you're absolutely loving it, isn't that right baby?"

"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Sara screamed at the top of her lungs, "I'M YOUR STUFFED CANARY! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD, DOUBLE STUFF ME! STUFF MY HOLES FULL OF COCK! OHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK YESSSSSSSSSSS MAKE ME YOUR STUFFED CANARY!"

This more than anything else was why Sara loved Felicity Smoak. She would do whatever it took to please her, even if it was outside her comfort zone. And by now she knew just what to do and say to make Sara cum as hard as she possibly could. Okay, the stuffed Canary thing was a little eye rolling, but in the moment Sara loved the mockery and it made her cum extra hard, which was really saying something because as soon as Felicity gave her permission Sara started experiencing some of the hardest climaxes of her life. Climaxes which felt like they would never end as her competitive lovers both seem to be determined to make her cum the hardest.

Technically with both their strap-ons pounding in and out of Sara's pussy and ass respectively it was more like they were working together and Felicity would have been fine with that, really she tells herself she would be, but from the look in Nyssa's eyes she could tell right now they were in competition with each other, and Felicity hated to lose. Not that the competition was really fair at the moment given that Nyssa was much stronger than she was and their current position made it much easier for the brunette to deliver consistently hard thrusts. Of course the other side of that was that even though she had more stamina Nyssa was the first to stop.

Impressively instead of just rolling off of Sara like Felicity did after ass fucking her girlfriend Nyssa pulled her dildo out of Sara's ass hole, smirked down at her handiwork and then moved round and then kneeled down right above Felicity's head with her dildo directly in Sara's face. Before Nyssa could order Sara to go ass to mouth the vigilante opened her mouth wide and eagerly wrapped her lips around the head of the cock, the self-proclaimed ATM slut moaning happily as she tasted the deepest part of her butt. Although Felicity like to think she had more than something to do with it, thrusting extra hard up into Sara's cunt to prove that point.

"Yes Ta-er al-Safar, suck my cock." Nyssa panted gleefully, gently stroking the hair of her beloved while giving Sara the dirty talk she had told her long ago was such a turn on for her, "Be my good little cock sucker and suck my cock clean. Clean it of every drop of your naughty little ass as we bring this little... stuffing session to a close."

Taking that as a personal challenge Felicity carefully slid her strap-on out of Sara's cunt and herself from underneath the other blonde so she could get a better angle, only for Sara to remove her mouth from the dildo and moan, "Bang my butt Felicity! Oh please, spit roast me."

With that Sara went back to sucking the cock and Felicity refocused her attention on Sara's ass hole. At first she was hesitant to do so as the poor little hole was already extremely well fucked, unsurprisingly gaping open from the pounding Nyssa had given it, but then Felicity locked eyes with Sara's ex, Nyssa giving her this challenging smirk which filled her with boldness. Enough to shuffle forward, guide her strap-on dildo to Sara's gaping butt hole and slamming forwards, making the Canary first cry out loudly and then moan just as loudly around the cock in her mouth as Felicity anally penetrated her girlfriend then started sodomising Sara shortly afterwards.

Thanks to Nyssa's handiwork the toy cock shot up Sara's ass with the greatest of ease, Felicity's thighs smacking against her girlfriend's butt cheeks in a matter of seconds and although she blushed bright red for a couple of seconds Felicity fought through it and began butt fucking the much, much tougher girl. As Sara's moans, groans, whimpers and cries were of pure pleasure Felicity then continued increasing the pace until she was fucking the other blonde's butt as hard as she could, and while that was nowhere near as hard as Nyssa had been it was enough to make Sara cum again, so Felicity chose to count it as a victory.

It didn't happen right away, but Sara's back passage was loosened from Nyssa's brutal thrusts so Sara felt nothing but blissful pleasure no matter how hard Felicity fucked her ass. She also felt like a massive slut being once again sandwiched in between two women, their strap-on dildos taking her from both ends this time. Sara wasn't sure whether this position was more slutty than the last, but it felt wonderfully equal right now, especially as the dildo fucking her was being worn by formally sexually repressed Felicity Smoak and the one in her mouth Nyssa al Ghul had just pulled out of her butt.

Sara had considered herself wild in the bedroom before she had been shipwrecked, but meeting the Heir to the Demon had opened her up to all kinds of unspeakable things. Ass to mouth was one of them, Nyssa taking great delight in 'making' her do something so nasty, forbidden and submissive while Sara found she liked it for pretty much the exact same reason. And normally she'd savour that this depraved act, but she wanted to be able to beg Felicity to make her cum, so rather than taking her time she quickly deep throated the dildo, cleaning every drop of her ass cream in a matter of minutes.

Then she pulled her mouth off the cock and pleaded, "FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, OH FELICITY! FELICITY! FUCK MY ASS FELICITY! FUCK IT HARD! OHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HARDER! HARDER HARDER HARDER HARDER HARDER AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! OOOOOOOOOOOH FELICITY, POUND ME! POUND MY ASS! OH FELICITY, POUND FUCK ME IN MY SLUTTY LITTLE ASS OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Throughout this Nyssa didn't move, meaning that when Sara became too incoherent to beg she could wrap her lips around her ex-girlfriend's cock so she could once again feel the joy of being double teamed. Sara also began pumping herself backwards and forwards, timing her thrusts with Felicity's to make sure that her mouth and her ass were impaled as hard and as deeply as possible, the two blondes working together to make sure that Sara received a blissfully hard climax, quickly followed by another and another and another, until even Sara was impressed, and she personally trained Felicity to give her the type of ass fuckings Nyssa had taught her to crave.

During that impressive butt pounding she received from her current girlfriend Sara was constantly glancing up at her ex-girlfriend and smiling around the dildo in her mouth. Nyssa wasn't easily impressed, but Felicity had done it, Nyssa having clearly underestimated the nerdy blonde girl since day one. Sara knew she had, the lovesick Canary once again removing her mouth from Nyssa's strap-on, so she could look round at her favorite nerd and grin as she saw Felicity lost in her own little world. She then restarted the BJ while continuing to stare up at Nyssa, the whole time wondering what she was thinking.

Nyssa was thinking many things. Mostly she was incredibly impressed by the performance of a woman she had mistaken as sweet and pretty, but weak and feeble and therefore not worthy of her precious Sara Lance. Weirdly, Nyssa was mostly pleased to be wrong, because the most important thing to her was that Sara was happy, and honestly, it was incredibly erotic to see a warrior like Sara being so totally dominated in this way by a slip of a girl who couldn't match her beloved in battle, Felicity easily ass fucking Sara through climax after climax and then not only remaining upright when she pulled out but the girl actually had the courage to stare her down while Sara slowly turned around to clean her current girlfriend's cock.

Actually Nyssa found herself the one to break eye contact, and while that was mostly so she could get a good look at Sara sucking the other blonde's dildo clean, and an even better look at the combined handiwork of herself and Felicity, part of her actually felt intimidated by this girl, even more than when Felicity had ass fucked Sara with a impressive amount of force. That force, along with her own, had left Sara's poor butt battered and bruised, the once tiny hole between those cheeks gaping wide open in testament to how hard it had been pounded, and yet Sara was bobbing her head up and down Felicity's strap-on, the feared vigilante known as the Canary moaning happily as she submissively went ass to mouth for the physically weaker blonde.

The sight was intoxicating, and yet heart breaking for Nyssa. She had believed herself and Sara were destined to be, a perfect fit... soul mates. Sure, Sara had left her and had other lovers, such as Oliver Queen and now Felicity Smoak, but she had left her because she hated killing for the League, not because she didn't love Nyssa. So Nyssa had hope. Hope that Sara would tire of being a free spirit and eventually settle down with the only person who could give her what she truly needed. Apparently she had, but it wasn't with Nyssa. Sara had found her perfect match, her light in the darkness, and she had left Nyssa alone in that darkness.

Heartbrokenly Nyssa slowly collected her clothing and dress herself, hoping to silently slip away but Felicity wouldn't let her, "Where are you going?"

Taking a deep breath Nyssa turned around, forced herself to look directly at Felicity and softly but firmly said, "I did not believe that anyone truly deserved Sara. I'm glad to be proven wrong."

For a moment Nyssa took one last look at her clearly exhausted beloved in the arms of the other blonde. Sara looked guilty, like she had done something wrong. Nyssa would tell her otherwise, another time. She just couldn't be here in this room, see Felicity giving Sara the after-care that Nyssa had so loved giving her previously, without wanting to scream and/or break her earlier promise. Although she couldn't even stand the thought of hurting Felicity, because she made Sara so happy. So putting on the bravest face she could muster Nyssa al Ghul turned her back on the love birds and left the room and then the apartment feeling utterly defeated and broken.


	2. Stuffed Hacker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sara Lance closed the door to her apartment, leaned back against it and sighed in relief. She'd been officially 'off the clock' for about half an hour, but it didn't feel like she could truly relax unless she was in the presence of her girlfriend Felicity Smoak, or at least something that reminded her of her cute girlfriend. Their home was Sara's favourite reminder, as it was where they had officially become a couple, although the training matts she had first seduced/fucked Felicity on was a close second, Sara briefly grinning at the memory before she suddenly became aware of the fact she wasn't alone.

Her training prevented her from giving away that she knew about the intrusion, but inwardly she cursed. She had been on her feet for the better part of eight hours, and she had been so looking forward to just crashing on the couch before heading out to join the rest of Team Arrow for their usual nightly activities. She'd definitely rather avoid a physical confrontation that she might be too exhausted to win, but it was very possible that she might not have a choice. Fortunately she was a Master Assassin, and the vigilante known as the Canary, and if someone was trying to rob her and her beloved Felicity then Sara pitted them. And if it was someone more dangerous, well, Sara still pitted them, because no one broke into her home.

Well, almost no one, Sara breathing a sigh of relief as a familiar figure stepped out of the shadows, "Nyssa, what the hell?"

Nyssa smirked softly, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't." Sara huffed, crossing her arms, "I just... I just can't believe that after all this time you refuse to do me the courtesy of knocking, just to look cool."

Lowering her head Nyssa softly apologised, "I am sorry. I, I wasn't sure you'd see me."

"Do you really believe that?" Sara asked, uncrossing her arms and stepping closer.

"No." Nyssa admitted, then with a chuckle added, "I guess old habits die hard."

There was a long pause and then Sara asked, "What are you doing here Nyssa?"

There was another pause, then Nyssa stepped closer and said, "I have a proposal for you."

Sara raised an eyebrow, "Really? What is it?"

Yet another pause, this one the longest yet, and then Nyssa finally spoke, "First I wanted to congratulate you. I did not think it was possible to find someone worthy of you, but the more I see of Miss Smoak the clearer it becomes that she may be the only one worthy of you. I see now why you speak of her so highly."

Sara was taken aback by this. Nyssa al Ghul was nowhere near as egotistical as her father, or many other people she had met, but she normally had a healthy swagger about her which was half earned and half a mask to hide any doubt she may have. For her to lower that mask and be vulnerable was rare, Sara only bearing witness to it a few times in the past, and that was mostly during an after sex glow. Which meant whatever Nyssa wanted she was willing to do anything to get it, and while Sara had an idea what that might be she wasn't sure how this was meant to achieve it.

"Thanks, I guess." Sara murmured, "But why-"

"It was hard for me... letting you go." Nyssa interrupted, "It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Watch you with first Queen, and then her. Fall in love with her, and she with you. I, I hoped to win you back with a little threesome, but it only showed me you are truly happy. And that's what I want. Above all else I want you to be happy. So I want you to know, whatever happens Felicity has nothing to fear from me. I would never hurt your beloved, because it would be like hurting you, and I cannot bear the thought of that. But... I've been thinking about it a lot, and maybe I don't have to lose you to her. Maybe there's another way."

Sara frowned, and as Nyssa gave her the opportunity to speak she asked, "What do you mean?"

There was another pause, then Nyssa stepped closer and softly pleaded, "Promise me... promise me you'll hear me out?"

Taking her ex-lover's hand Sara, softly smiled, "Always."

Nyssa returned the smile and then after another pause began, "I remember when I first brought you to Nanda Parbat. You were fascinated by our ways, customs... the things we did to unwind. There was one thing in particular that fascinated you. Do you remember what it was?"

Sara smirked briefly, "Your Daddy's love for threesomes?"

"Yes, that." Nyssa said awkwardly, "Since last we met I have been researching the League's history and found that it was not uncommon for the reigning Ra's al Ghul to marry as many women, or even men, as they wanted. One Ra's had as many as five wives at the same time, and a sizeable Harem. Of course I never imagined wanting to enter into such an arrangement myself... until now."

"Wait, you want me and Felicity to marry you?" Sara exclaimed, letting go of Nyssa's hand.

"In a manner of speaking." Nyssa smiled softly, quickly adding, "Although I am not proposing marriage."

There was yet another long silence and then Sara softly murmured, "So what... you want to date me AND Felicity?"

Nyssa lowered her head, "I know it sounds absurd, but I love you. And I think you still love me, while you clearly love Felicity. And Felicity clearly loves you, and I know I could love Felicity, because I'm halfway there already. Besides, I never recall you cumming quite as hard as when myself and Felicity DP'ed you, and I believe we could all achieve similar ecstasy if we took this... unconventional step and became a couple. Or whatever this would be."

There was a long pause and then Sara mumbled, "Felicity would never go for that."

"Do you truly believe that?" Nyssa raised an eyebrow, "Because the girl has proven to me that she would do anything for you, and I think you know that."

More silence and then Sara said, "Maybe, but I didn't leave you for her. We broke up. Not because we stopped loving each other, but because I could never make you choose between me and the League. It's all you know, and I get that, but I don't think Felicity ever has, and if we were all... together, I don't think she could look the other way."

"You never gave me the choice." Nyssa said after staring at her beloved for a long moment, "Sara, I would have chosen you over the League."

"Would you?" Sara frowned, stepping into the brunette's personal space, "Be honest Nyssa, would you?"

There was another pause and then Nyssa admitted, "Alright, maybe not. But that's only because now I truly understand what I've lost. Now I would do anything to get you back. Anything, except hurt Felicity, who I now think about almost as much as you. Please Sara, please give me the chance to prove how much I want you both."

Sara thought about it for what was only a minute or so, but felt like an eternity to both women. On paper it was a dream come true, but could such a thing actually work? Could Sara actually have Felicity AND Nyssa? Sara loved them both so much, and the potential sex between the three of them, if it was anything like the last time, was enough to make her want to say yes. However, it was hard to imagine such an arrangement working. And yet Sara just couldn't say no, not when Nyssa was looking at her like that, and not when it was what she truly wanted.

So Sara simply said, "Leave the League. If you're serious about choosing me over them... about choosing us over them-"

"I am." Nyssa said, adding more forcefully, "I will."

Nyssa turned to leave, naturally via the window, Sara then called out to her, "Are you sure your father will let you?"

Without looking back Nyssa said, "I will not give him the choice."

*

One week later...

Felicity Smoak closed the door to her apartment, leaned back against it and sighed in relief. She'd been officially 'off the clock' for about half an hour, but it didn't feel like she could truly relax unless she was in the presence of her girlfriend Sara Lance, or at least something that reminded her of her sexy girlfriend. Their home was Felicity's favourite reminder, as it was where they had officially become a couple, although the 'Arrow cave' worthy had first met, and first made love, was a close second, Felicity briefly grinning and blushing at the memory before she suddenly became aware of the fact she wasn't alone.

Without thinking she called out, "Sara?"

She then cursed to herself because if someone had broken in she had just totally given away that she was here. Then again she didn't open and close the door to softly, and while her self-defence skills had greatly improved there was only so much she could do, so if Sara didn't answer in the next five seconds her best bet was probably just to run. Then again what kind of burglar, or assassin, broke into someone's home and then started softly weeping?

"In here." Sara called out from the bedroom.

Instantly relief flooded Felicity's body and she breathed a sigh of relief. That relief quickly faded after hurrying to the bedroom she shared with her beloved Sara and she found her girlfriend snuggled up with another woman. Sara's ex-girlfriend no less. Although to be fair 'snuggled up' was an exaggeration as it was more like Sara was gently holding Nyssa in a comforting embrace, which in itself was weird as Felicity never thought she'd see Nyssa al Ghul looking this vulnerable. Not that it lasted long, Nyssa moving away from Sara and wiping her eyes, which didn't help the feeling that Felicity was interrupting something.

Trying and failing to make a funny joke out of this Felicity murmured, "Well, it's good I'm not an insecure kind of gal, otherwise... erm, well... you know."

As Felicity trailed off lamely the two assassins stared at her for a few long seconds before Sara explained, "Nyssa's father disowned her."

"Oh." Felicity murmured, eyes going wide as realization hit her, "OH! Nyssa, I'm so sorry."

Lowering her gaze Nyssa simply said, "It was the preferable choice."

Felicity frowned and looked at Sara who filled her in, "Ra's wanted to marry her off. To a man."

"But she's..." Felicity frowned again, then her eyes went wide again, making her feel like a cartoon, "Oh God!"

"It, it isn't uncommon." Nyssa said, desperately trying to compose herself as much as possible, "In the League everyone is expected to make sacrifices, especially the Heir to the Demon. If things were different I would have made that sacrifice. Even given my father the grandchild he desired. But he has become increasingly unreasonable, and when I confessed wanting to leave the League, if only for a short time, he became enraged and forced me to make a choice. Fortunately I'm not the only child of Ra's al Ghul, or I would not be permitted to leave."

Felicity stared in disbelief at this turn of events, and then because it was the only thing she could really focus on right now, blurted out, "But why did you want to leave? I, I thought you liked being the Heir to the Demon?"

"I did. But I have a greater desire." Nyssa confessed, finally looking at Felicity again.

There was a long pause and then Felicity simply murmured, "Sara."

Nyssa shook her head, "Both of you."

Felicity frowned again, then Sara gently took her hand and guided her to set down on the bed before telling her, "Felicity, sweetie... Nyssa has a proposal for us. And... I... just, just try and keep an open mind. Please?"

As Felicity once again frowned Nyssa took a deep breath, turned her full attention to the new comer, took one of her hands in hers and softly said, "Since last we met I've thought of you often. Have you thought of me, and our time together?"

Before Felicity could answer Sara placed a hand against her back and softly whispered in her ear, "Don't overthink it babe. We're just looking for a yes, or a no."

"We're?" Felicity murmured hesitantly as she glanced at Sara before turning back to Nyssa, "I, I... I mean, of course. How could I not, considering... what we did."

"Indeed." Nyssa nodded, "Such a thing is not easily forgotten. But when I think back to that night, it's not the overall act, or a part of it, I think of, but the feeling. How natural it was. How... right. I confess I was trying to outdo you, show Sara I was her true love, her soulmate, and yet you made me doubt it. Since shortly after I met Sara I never doubted that she was meant to be mine and I was meant to be hers, but I wonder if it isn't that simple. If perhaps it is not I and Sara who are meant to be together, but I, Sara... and you."

"What?" Felicity frowned.

Fearing rejection Nyssa somewhat hurried the next part, "You see, in the League it is common for particularly men to have multiple wives, and often it's less a matter of sharing the man than a matter of... how did you put it Sara?"

"One big fuck pile." Sara grinned softly into Felicity's ear.

"Yes, that." Nyssa said dryly, before continuing, "I now wonder if we are meant to be together. All of us. And whether it is destiny, or a choice, I believe we can make each other happy in ways we could not on our own or in simple pairings, and if you just give us a chance, me a chance, I swear I will spend every day proving I adore you both."

Sara gave Felicity if you long seconds to absorb that information, then she gently stroked her hair and softly told her, "I know Nyssa is coming on a little strong, but she insisted on it to show how serious she was. It doesn't mean you have to decide now. In fact, I'd rather you took your time and thought about it. This will only work if we are honest about what you truly want."

"Is it?" Felicity softly murmured, turning her head to look at Sara, "Is this what you want?"

"I want you." Sara quickly but firmly replied, cupping Felicity's face as she continued, "I chose you before, and I choose you now. I will always choose you. You're the light of my life. But without me, Nyssa has none in hers. And no matter what she will always be a part of me. I love her almost as deeply as I love you, and when I had you both in this bed the last time we were all together, it was more than just a dream come true. It was like having everything I ever wanted. And I'd give nearly anything to have that again. Anything, except you."

That little speech hurt Nyssa, but if she was careful it wouldn't matter as she intended on having both of these beautiful, intelligent and amazing women. If not forever then at least for tonight, Nyssa waiting a few seconds after Sara let go of Felicity's face to gently grab it herself and turn the hacker to face her. She then told her, "As Sara said, a decision does not have to be made tonight. And when you're considering this please understand, I am not asking for forever, just for the chance to see where this goes. To see if we could work together. I would even join your misguided little attempt to better this sorry world. For now, I only ask that you allow me to show you how good I could make you feel. If nothing else, as a thank you for the previous evening, which I shall treasure forever. As I shall the precious memory of tonight, if you let it be so."

With that Nyssa moved to cup Felicity's face with both hands, leaned in and kissed the hacker. And Felicity let her. What choice did she have? Her brain was too busy trying to process what she had just been told that she couldn't have pulled away. Not that she wanted too. Did she? Because this probably wasn't a good idea in the long-term, but Felicity wasn't sure she truly wanted to resist. After all, her body didn't seem to want to, her lips going into business for themselves and kissing Nyssa back, which only encourage the deadly assassin to do more.

Nyssa was very cautious with her prey. She had been thinking about Felicity for weeks, and Sara too of course, but last time she had not given this enchanting creature the attention she deserved and Nyssa intended to rectify that. Although Felicity was far too nervous for Nyssa to just tear off her clothes and have her wicked way with her right from the start, so she had to go slow. Which was probably a good thing as it forced her to give Felicity the attention she deserved. Especially for what was essentially their first time, as while they had fucked Sara together they had barely touched each other.

Gloriously it seemed that this time it would be Nyssa and Sara joining forces to fuck Felicity, as while the hacker slowly relaxed into the kiss Nyssa sensed her beloved Canary begin to pepper kisses on Felicity's neck and shoulders, moving her long blonde hair to gain access to that soft skin. After sometime Nyssa joined her, leaving Felicity to briefly moan in approval. Then Sara took over kissing the adorable hacker while Nyssa concentrated on Felicity's neck, the assassin going back and forth for a little while between those two duties before gently encouraging Felicity to stand up so they could remove her clothes, and their own.

The two assassins worked together as if they were one body, Nyssa's heart fluttering as she briefly remembered how well she and Sara worked together as a team. How they had beaten the finest the League had to offer during training, the various different targets they had dispatched together in the name of the League, and of course the beautiful nights they had shared in each other's beds. But this was something new and unique, although Nyssa hoped it would become routine, as it was as beautiful and natural to her as any of those other things.

Once they were all naked Sara gently pulled Felicity down onto the bed again, this time positioning her girlfriend on the edge of the bed while she was sitting behind her. Understanding Sara's plan immediately Nyssa smiled at her ex and hopefully future girlfriend and then kneeled down in front of hopefully her other future girlfriend. It was very tempting to go straight for Felicity's pussy, but instead Nyssa leaned up slightly to press a quick kiss to Felicity's lips before quickly kissing her way down to the other woman's breasts, cupping then gently in her hands as she took one nipple and then the other into her mouth.

As Nyssa began going back and forth, obviously licking and sucking Felicity's nipples, Sara went right back to kissing her girlfriend's neck, leaning back slightly so she could kiss her shoulders and upper back. She also used her hands to massage Felicity's back, sides, and sometimes thighs. Basically anything which would help her to relax, and gave her teasing pleasure, which would make it more likely for Felicity to shut off her brilliant brain and just get lost in lust. Of course if Felicity really wanted to stop they would, but until her precious hacker told her she wanted to stop Sara was going to use every trick she knew to keep things going.

Luckily for all involved Nyssa didn't spend too long on Felicity's tits. Felicity didn't normally need much foreplay to get in the mood, or at least not after Sara had teased her in other ways, and Sara knew from the way Felicity was moaning and relaxing into her touch, and Nyssa's, that she was ready for a little pussy eating fun. Nyssa realised this too, something which didn't surprise Sara because of their time together, Nyssa kissing her way down Felicity's stomach, and then... kissing her thighs. Dammit, this was giving Felicity more of a chance to freak out, which was the last thing Sara wanted. So she decided to do something about it.

Namely press her tits firmly against Felicity's back, lean in and whisper in her ear, "You're in for a real treat baby. Mmmmmm, Nyssa is so good with her mouth. I can't wait to see how good she makes you feel. To hear you moan for her. Scream for her. Cum for her. Oh baby, I love you so much for doing this for me. You really are the best girlfriend ever."

Particularly that last part was extremely manipulative. Sara knew that, and she regretted going to those lengths, but it felt like her initial plan backfired, her words only making Felicity tents as her cute girlfriend easily over thought the situation. Luckily, after a tense couple of seconds, Felicity relaxed back into her and Sara smiled against her lover's skin, knowing that she had narrowly avoided disaster. Even more luckily Nyssa seemed to be kissing in the right direction, but just in case she kissed down the other thigh Sara slowly slid her hands around Felicity's body to cup her boobs.

It was probably just as well she did, because Nyssa annoyingly kissed up and down Felicity's thighs for almost a full minute, clearly driving the poor girl crazy. Luckily for all involved Nyssa then settled over her target and gave Felicity a long slow lick, making Felicity cry out joyfully. Nyssa then began a firm but steady cunt lapping, making Felicity constantly cry out, whimper and moan in pure pleasure. It was adorable and Sara loved it, but she couldn't wait for Felicity to scream and cum for Nyssa, Sara trying to gently hurry that along by continuing to play with Felicity's tits and kiss her neck and upper body. Also just so she could remain involved.

Nyssa loved tasting another woman for the first time. Not that she didn't enjoy everything about a first time with another woman, she very much did. In fact, before she had fallen deeply in love with Sara Lance, she had been something of a 'womaniser', bedding as many beautiful women in and out of the League as she could. Her favourite part of all those seductions was sliding her tongue over another woman's centre and tasting what she had to offer. And while Nyssa had believed this would be special, her imagination hadn't done justice to just how much she would instantly love the taste of Felicity Smoak.

Letting out a long moan during that first lick Nyssa savoured that first wonderful taste, and then repeated the process, albeit without that long moan. The important part was she began licking Felicity's pussy with a slow but gentle rhythm, and almost just as importantly while Nyssa remained mostly silent for the rest of this round of oral sex Felicity very much could not, the adorable blonde letting out a series of moans, gasps, cries and whimpers which had Nyssa grinning wickedly as she continued to lick the tasty treat in front of her.

While Felicity was making those adorable sounds Sara was whispering in her ear just loud enough for Nyssa to hear, "That's it baby, moan for her. Moan for Nyssa. Mmmmmmmm, she loves it when a beautiful woman moans for her, and so do I. Oh Felicity, your so cute when you moan... and gasp, and whimper, oooooooooh, I love it so much. I love you, and I love watching you getting lick by Nyssa. Ohhhhhhhh yeah Nyssa, lick her harder! Faster! Make my cute little girlfriend cum in your mouth!"

During that last part Sara pulled away from Felicity's ear to address Nyssa directly, Nyssa doing her the courtesy from between Felicity's legs so she could lock eyes with her beloved. This of course led to Sara grinning down at her, Nyssa returning the grin even though it wasn't very visible to Sara from her current position. Also, because she couldn't deny Sara anything anymore, Nyssa began licking Felicity faster, if not harder. She also made sure to hit Felicity's clit with every lick instead of every other lick like she had been doing from the start, which in turn squeezed more moans, gasps, cries and whimpers out of the other woman.

Even though she couldn't help but do as Sara said Nyssa tried not to increase things too much as she wanted to savour tasting Felicity's pussy for the first time. Unfortunately the faster she licked, the more cunt cream there was, Nyssa soon wrapping her upstairs lips around Felicity's downstairs lips so that yummy liquid flowed directly into her mouth and down her throat. Then she just couldn't resist sucking the tasty treat in front of her, which in turn made Felicity let out even more adorable sounds and pushed Nyssa to lick and suck harder and faster, the process repeating over and over again. Not that Felicity complained.

Exactly the opposite in fact, Felicity even whimpering, "Oh my God Nyssa, fuck me! Mmmmmm, fuck me with your tongue! Ohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddd Nyssa, oh Nyssa, oh fuck me, fuck me Nyssa, oooooooooooh fuck! Tongue fuck me! Oh fuck, fuck, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! OH NYSSA! SARA! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD!"

Felicity said a lot more than that, in between and often during all the dirty things Sara was whispering into her ear, but those were the loudest and certainly the most coherent words that came out of her mouth throughout the incredibly oral sex she received from Nyssa al Ghul. And she only said that when she was really, really desperate to cum, Felicity holding off for as long as she could because Nyssa was predictably wonderful at eating pussy and Felicity just couldn't get enough of her mouth and particularly her tongue. And everything Sara did only made it better. Not that Felicity could imagine doing it without her. Well actually she could, and she had, but that was far from the point.

If Felicity was truthful herself she'd had a crush on Nyssa al Ghul since she met her. Before than actually, Felicity having hacked into the airport security system when Nyssa first came to Starling City over a year ago under Oliver's orders so he could have some idea what he was up against. Felicity had tried to resist the urge, but Nyssa was just so hot, and her fantasies of Sara were briefly replaced with fantasies of Nyssa. Since then she'd had the occasional fantasy of the two assassins ganging up on her like this, but her wildest fantasies couldn't compare to the actual experience.

Hopefully things would only get better, because as good as Sara was making her feel Felicity knew her girlfriend could do better, the hacker particularly tempted to try and push Sara backwards and onto her face so she could eat her pussy while Nyssa was eating hers. Try being the important word, as Felicity guessed Sara was in a giving mood, and she had no chance of forcing the Canary to let her share the love as Sara clearly had her heart set on concentrating on the MIT graduate. Of course being helpless under the force of nature which were the two assassins was part of the charm, Felicity revelling in the power the other two women had over her until touching, licking, sucking and the bad words being whispered into her ear became too much.

Luckily when she asked for it, or more accurately beg for it, Nyssa seemed more than happy to give her what she so desperately wanted, Felicity screaming at the top of her lungs as the brunette shoved her tongue inside her while the other blonde chuckled in her ear. Then Nyssa started thrusting her tongue in and out of Felicity's pussy, gently at first but quickly picking up speed while Sara poured pure filth into her ear, the combination of the dirty words and the tongue thrusts pushing Felicity over the edge of orgasm pretty quickly. The two assassins then effortlessly kept her on her high for what felt like hours and seconds at the same time, the ecstasy melting Felicity's brilliant brain until she was nothing but a quivering, screaming mess.

In the moments before she made Felicity cum Nyssa mourned the loss of her chance of giving this enchanting woman a long drawn-out pussy eating and promised that if the two blondes excepted her little indecent proposal then she would bound Sara and force her to watch as she spent hours in between Felicity's thighs. Or better yet bind them both so the two of them would be at her mercy, poor little Felicity only able to whimper and writhe as Nyssa ate her pussy to her heart's desire. Maybe she would even place a vibrator against Sara's clit so she could keep both blondes on the edge of orgasm for hours. But that was in the future.

For now Nyssa very much was concentrating on swallowing Felicity's cum, the brunette of course loving the flavour of it the second it hit her taste-buds and craving more. Getting more was easy now the floodgates were open, Nyssa simply moving her tongue from Felicity's cunt to gulp down her cum and then returning her tongue to that lovely little fuck hole for some intense tongue thrusting until she got another mouthful of cum. Nyssa then repeated the process over and over again, the only deviation being when she briefly pushed her finger into Felicity's entrance and used her tongue to lick her clit, but even then it wasn't long before she returned to her favourite routine.

Nyssa would have very much like to continue that routine, but she was vaguely aware of Sara moving from the bed to the side of her and then she cupped her face gently before tugging her backwards. As there wasn't much force behind it Nyssa could have resisted, but again she couldn't deny Sara anything, especially if the Canary wanted what Nyssa thought she wanted. Sure enough it was a simple kiss, except this was different to any they'd ever had before as Sara was tasting another woman's cum and pussy cream on Nyssa's lips and tongue, making the experience even more erotic than usual, and Nyssa wouldn't have thought that possible.

After a long, deep kiss Sara pulled away and breathlessly told her ex, "There are strap-ons in the bottom draw over there."

Getting the implication Nyssa got up, walked over to where Sara had indicated and studied what was on offer. After a brief moment of contemplation Nyssa chose a modest sized strap-on dildo for herself and a similar one for Sara, assuming they were going to mirror the last time only with Felicity in the middle. Or at least she hoped they would. Just in case she also retrieved a bottle of lubricant before turning around so that while she strapped on her weapon of choice she could watch Sara continuing to have her wicked way with Felicity, a sight she very much enjoyed.

After Nyssa got up Sara couldn't resist turning to Felicity and giving her pussy one long lick. Then a few little licks, just to make sure any remnants of cum were gone. Then despite a nearly overwhelming urge to continue Sara began slowly kissing her way up her girlfriend's body until she reached her lips. Well, she may have lingered on her boobs for a little bit, but that was just to make extra sure that Felicity had recovered from her orgasms and was ready for more. Fortunately Felicity's stamina had greatly improved since they'd started having sex a little over a year ago and by the time Sara reached her lips Felicity welcomed her with as passionate a kiss as they'd ever had before.

Felicity then tried to flip them over, only for Sara to stop her, break the kiss and grin, "Not so fast babe."

This caused Felicity to frown, "But it's your turn. Isn't it? I mean, it can be Nyssa's turn if you want, I just thought-"

"Have you ever thought about being DP'ed?" Sara asked bluntly, then when she saw the shock on Felicity's face added, "Cause ever since you fulfilled that particular fantasy of mine I've been wanting to do the same to you, and see the look on your face when you cum as hard as I did."

There was a brief pause and then Felicity softly mumbled, "I, I don't know."

"Oh come on baby, please?" Sara whined automatically, before quickly adding, "I mean, it's totally your choice, but you love it up the ass almost as much as I do, and I know it's always scary to try new things, but babe, seriously, if anything is worth pushing through fear it's this. And we'd totally stop if you wanted too. Or we could leave it for another night if you really want, but trust me, if you do you'll be kicking yourself. And, and you do trust me, don't you sweetie?"

There was another brief pause, then Felicity smiled, reached up and stroked Sara's face gently before replying, "Look who's rambling now."

"What can I say, you rub off on me." Sara grinned widely, wiggling her eyebrows to heavily imply the innuendo.

"Well I know you love it when I rub off on you." Felicity giggled, happily embracing the cheesy innuendo.

"And you love it too." Sara giggled back.

"I really do." Felicity said, staring lovingly at her girlfriend, "I love it, and I love you."

"Me too." Sara smiled softly, "I love it, and I love you too."

Feeling jealous for the first time tonight as for a couple of seconds the two blondes stared lovingly into each other's eyes Nyssa cleared her throat and asked, "Well Felicity, what is your answer?"

Startled out of her lovesick daze Felicity blinked a few times, looked back and forth between Nyssa and Sara and then eventually said, "Alright, but be gentle, okay?"

"Always." Sara smiled softly, that smile becoming wicked as she added, "At least as long as you want it that way."

That caused Felicity to blush so adorably that Sara just couldn't resist leaning down to give her girlfriend a quick kiss before jumping up, grabbing the dildo Nyssa held out for her and then strapping it around her waist. She then considered what exactly to do next. Obviously she wanted to get to the DP, but how should she lube the dildo first? She knew for a fact Felicity's pussy was nice and wet so the tube of lubricant would probably be overkill, and she preferred making Felicity give her a blow job before she fucked her pussy. But Felicity seemed a little nervous for that, so ultimately Sara decided to just spit into her hand, rub that saliva into the dildo and then simply lay down next to her girl.

"Hop on babe." Sara said, Felicity quickly complying and positioning her pussy over the dildo and then slowly pushing herself downwards.

The dildo easily slipped inside of Felicity's cunt and the hacker let out a long adorable moan as she first penetrated her own cunt and then lowered herself down the rest of the way. When she was fully sitting on Sara's lap Felicity closed her eyes and took a second just to enjoy the sensation. She then opened them again, and the two blondes exchanged a brief smile before Felicity began bouncing up and down on the dick, either because she remembered how Sara had told her that relaxed her when she had been in the middle of a DP or just because she wanted too. Either way Sara was in no hurry to stop her as there was nothing she liked more than Felicity Smoak riding her strap-on dildo.

Nyssa also loved this sight, but there was only so long she could wait to get involved again, and it already felt like an eternity, so it probably was not long before she called out, "Felicity, are you ready?"

Seeing the apprehension in her girlfriend's face Sara quickly chimed in, "Nyssa will lube up your ass first, right Nyssa?"

"Of course." Nyssa nodded.

"And like I said, we can stop at any time, but I really think you'll love it." Sara promised.

"Okay." Felicity agreed hesitatingly after a brief pause and then turned to Nyssa, "Just make sure to work up to two fingers. Really stretch out my butt before you fuck it."

Nyssa grinned wickedly, "This isn't the first time I've done this."

Felicity blushed slightly, which even to her seemed absurd under the circumstances, "I know."

Sara grinned as Nyssa kneeled down behind the blushing Felicity and, Sara assumed, pressed a well lubed finger to Felicity's ass hole and slowly pushed it inside her. Nyssa was too much a pro for it to be anything else, and the moan of mostly pleasure Felicity let out indicated that it wasn't anything the hacker couldn't handle, Felicity staying still as a statue as Nyssa finger fucked her ass. She had been that way ever since Nyssa broke her concentration, and while Sara mourned the loss of the bouncing watching Felicity's face as she was anally fingered to prepare her for a DP was almost just as good.

Just as Felicity had requested Nyssa thoroughly stretched her butt, eventually adding a second and then even a third finger into her butt hole, and then continuing to finger the forbidden hole until Felicity moaned, "Okay, that's good. Now fuck me. Mmmmmmm, fuck my ass! DP me! Oh please, DP me."

"As you wish." Nyssa smirked as she pushed one of Felicity's cheeks aside and then pressed her dildo to the girl's butt hole, "Relax little one."

"Felicity, look at me." Sara said softly, and then when Felicity looked her in the eye she told her, "You can do this. I've fucked that cute little hole plenty of times, and I know you'll love this even more, trust me babe."

Even though she couldn't see her face Nyssa could tell that Felicity was blushing, and that blush was adorable. It was reflected in Sara's sparkling eyes and the way her beloved grinned, Nyssa feel a twinge of jealousy before she remembered she intended to make both these beautiful women hers. That this was her chance to make what had become her greatest fantasy a reality, and perhaps all she would have to do is make a beautiful woman cum, which was her favourite thing in the world. Especially when she was using anal sex to achieve that goal, Nyssa focusing once again on Felicity's ass hole as she began pushing forwards, watching with delight as that hole stretched for her, eventually wide enough for the head of the dildo to slip inside.

"Oh God!" Felicity gasped as she felt herself begin stretching, then when her ass was actually penetrated she cried out, "OH GOD!"

"Baby, are you-" Sara began.

"I'm fine." Felicity insisted through gritted teeth, "I, I just need a minute."

Nyssa gave her one, tearing her eyes away from the beautiful sight of Felicity's ass hole stretching for her to Sara giving the other blonde a sympathetic look, quickly followed by a gentle kiss. That turned into a gentle kissing session, Nyssa's jealousy resurfacing, although Nyssa didn't have to look away this time. All she had to do was look back down at her cock stretching Felicity's butt hole and her most perverted of desires consumed her thoughts, Nyssa actually having to struggle to hold back for a full minute and the moment the brunette thought the blonde was ready she pushed forwards again with the same result as before.

Except this time there was no verbal exchange, Felicity just broke the kiss to cry out and then went right back to kissing Nyssa's beloved, not that Nyssa blamed her. In fact, she rather enjoyed it now that her lust consumed any other emotional response she might have been having, Nyssa's eyes flicking back and forth between where the two beautiful women were kissing and where her dildo was disappearing into Felicity's delightful bottom. Until of course the anal penetration was completed, Nyssa giving Felicity a chance to relax and to enjoy the moment before she officially started sodomising this enchanting creature who had managed to do the impossible.

Nyssa wouldn't have believed anyone could tear her heart away from Sara, as while Felicity hadn't technically did that she had been able to grab her heart and hold on, these two beautiful blondes consuming Nyssa's thoughts until one of them wasn't enough. And maybe that was actually a good thing, because it meant she could 'stuff' her beloved Canary and delightful nerd, Nyssa grinning with pride as thanks to her years of experience sodomising women she soon had Felicity moaning, groaning, gasping, whimpering, and crying out from pure pleasure, Sara eventually breaking the kiss so that the two assassins could get the full enjoyment out of this sounds of the woman who had come between them in the best way possible.

Felicity wasn't sure what she had been expecting. Pleasure mostly, but with a lot of pain and weirdness she would need to get over to truly enjoy it. Instead she pretty much loved it right from the get go, Nyssa skilfully entering and then loosening her back passage so that big strap-on could slide in and out of her butt, not just rubbing against her rectum walls but the dildo inside her pussy. Or at least the thin wall of flesh separating them, that feeling better than Felicity could have imagined.

It felt so good that not only did her fuck holes relaxing what felt like record time but Felicity found herself racing towards a much needed orgasm. And that was just with Nyssa gently fucking her ass, and pushing her downwards onto Sara's cock. But of course just as Felicity could taste her own orgasm Nyssa slowed down, denying Felicity what she now so desperately wanted. Luckily she knew what she had to do to get it, and Felicity had absolutely no problem doing that right now.

So after briefly whimpering in frustration Felicity cried out as loudly as she could, "FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCK! OH NYSSA, PLEASE FUCK ME NYSSA! FUCK MY ASS! ASS FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN! FUCK ME IN THE ASS WHILE SARA FUCKS MY CUNT, MMMMMMMMM YESSSSSSSSSSSS! OH SARA, MMMMMMMMM, PLEASE FUCK ME SARA! FUCK MY CUNT WHILE NYSSA FUCKS MY BUTT! OOOOOOOOOOOOH SHIT, I WANT BOTH OF YOU TO FUCK ME! FUCK ME TOGETHER. MAKE, MAKE ME YOUR STUFFED HACKER! OHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSS, I HELP MAKE YOU A STUFFED CANARY SARA, OH GOD, MMMMMMMMMM, NOW I WANT THE TWO OF YOU TO MAKE ME A STUFFED HACKER! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH AND FUCK ME HARDER OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS, HARDER, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCK!"

With that Nyssa finally returned to the slow but steady pace she had been dishing out the majority of the ass fucking, Felicity crying out gratitude but continuing the begging as she has learned the hard way she would be punished for doing so. Well, technically that was Sara, but she doubted Nyssa would be more merciful. Then again Nyssa continued fucking her ass even as Felicity became increasingly incoherent, the brunette not even taunting her. Neither did Sara, although she did give her this look which might have been able to make Felicity cum on its own. It certainly helped push her to climax, as said the sudden thrust she got from Sara's dildo.

In fact Sara thrusting upwards into her pussy triggered the best orgasm of Felicity's young life, her holes clamping down around the toys inside it and her body shaking as pure bliss washed through her body. Not that it even slowed the assassins down for a second, Sara even beginning to fuck her almost as hard as Nyssa, and the brunette was really starting to cut loose, Felicity feeling like she literally lost her mind as she was fucked through orgasm after orgasm. Thankfully that wasn't the case, as no one wanted to date anyone who was literally mindless, which was the last rambling thought Felicity had for a good long while as she became consumed with pleasure.

Sara loved seeing Felicity like this. Free of all her worries and insecurities, and completely lost in what she was feeling. She just wished that her girlfriend could look her in the eye while she was cumming, because that was pretty much Sara's favourite thing ever. And that was really saying something considering all the wonderful things she did with Felicity, and had previously done with Nyssa. Of course it was no great hardship to watch Felicity with her eyes tightly closed or a faraway look in her eye and flailing so adorably from the force of her orgasms. Orgasms Nyssa was giving her, Sara weirdly delighted by that fact, which at least boded well for their little experiment.

While Felicity was in no condition to concentrate on such a thing as looking her in the eye Nyssa was more than willing to take over where Felicity left off, the former Heir to the Demon locking eyes with the Canary and smirking at her. Taking that smirk as a personal challenge Sara started thrusting upwards, gently at first but swiftly picking up the pace until it felt like more of a joint effort than her simply laying back and letting Nyssa do all the work. Which made Felicity scream louder and spasm more fiercely before finally collapsing down on top of Sara, whimpering and shaking from the after-shocks of her orgasms.

Immediately both the assassins stop thrusting and Nyssa looked extremely pleased with herself. For her part Sara bit her lip, wanting to continue but not sure if Felicity was up for it. Luckily Felicity raised her head up and gave her this look which Sara interpreted as continue, the vigilante known as the Canary cautiously thrusting upwards, and then when her girlfriend whimpered in mostly pleasure she gently but forcefully rolled both Felicity and Nyssa onto their sides and picked up the force of her thrusts.

For a few seconds Nyssa looked taken aback, then the wicked grin returned to her face and she began fucking Felicity's butt again, quickly timing it so she was using the same rhythm as Sara. The two former League of Assassins members then gradually picked up the pace somewhat, and although Nyssa never used the same amount of force when she was on top she and Sara ended up taking the hacker's fuck holes very forcefully, once again making Felicity cum even more until the poor thing passed out in Sara's arms. Only then did Sara stop completely, Nyssa following suit and then yanking her dildo out of Felicity's ass.

For a few long minutes Sara and Nyssa slowly got their breath back, then the brunette slowly got out of bed prompting the conscious blonde to softly call out, "You don't have to go, you know?"

Nyssa considered staying silent as she slowly got dressed, before ultimately murmuring, "I can't?"

"Why?" Sara asked, then when there was no reply pushed, "I want you to stay."

"So do I." Nyssa said, before turning back to her love, "She needs time to think. You both do. Until you reach a decision, I can fuck you, but I can't be around you both and just watch you be intimate without me. It hurts too much."

"Nyssa-" Sara began.

"Goodbye Sara." Nyssa said firmly, adding before she left, "I'm staying in the same place, and under the same name, as last time I was here. When you're ready with your answer, come and find me. I promise to accept whatever you decide, and... and thank you for these two special nights. They have been some of the greatest of my life, rivalling even our first time together."

"I love you Nyssa. No matter what." Sara promised as Nyssa headed for the window.

"I love you too. Both of you." Nyssa murmured, deliberately too softly for the other women to hear.


	3. Stuffed Assassin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Nyssa al Ghul glanced at the cheap bedside clock for probably the fifth time in the last five minutes. She tried to concentrate on her book, but it was no use. Normally she was in better control of her emotions, but it was impossible to do so now she was so very close to regaining her beloved, along with the most wonderful bonus possible. She couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't do anything except think about Felicity Smoak and Sara Lance, and the two incredible threesomes they'd had together, and most importantly the life they might share if the two blondes were to agree to her little indecent proposal and allow her to join their relationship.

Even though many erotic images echoed through Nyssa's mind she never once touched herself, knowing her own fingers couldn't do justice to what she had felt while sharing the bed of her beloved Sara and the enchanting Felicity. Nyssa was also holding onto the vague hope that she would see them today, and they would be able to engage in more of the kind of fun they'd had the last two times, although it was far from a guarantee. It was still less than 24 hours since they had last parted ways, and it was reasonable to assume they would need more time to think about her proposal. On the other hand, if they felt anything close to what she did, they wouldn't be able to stay away.

So while Nyssa tried to remember her training and be realistic she couldn't help but jump off the cheap hotel bed and pretty much run to the door the second she heard a firm and steady knock. It was unlikely that an assassin would do such a thing, but not completely out of the question they would attempt to catch her off guard. Other fools had made the same mistake. Happily, when she cautiously looked through the peephole all she saw was an adorably nervous looking Felicity Smoak and her beloved Sara Lance, who was also clearly nervous but hiding it well. Although she felt the same way Nyssa couldn't help smiling briefly before opening the door and trying not to look too hopeful or needy.

"Beloved." Nyssa nodded at Sara once the door was opened, then turned to Felicity and nodded to her too, "Beloved. I am very happy to see you both. And so soon since we last spoke."

"May we come in?" Sara asked softly, doing a good job of hiding her decision.

This made Nyssa nervous, but she nodded and stepped aside, "Of course."

Sara strolled into the room, openly and quickly checking for a danger before naturally finding none. Felicity followed and also looked around, although Nyssa doubted that she was checking for danger. More liked that she was trying to find something nice to say about the tiny hotel room that Nyssa had chosen, and struggling to find it. This made Nyssa briefly smile again as she shut the door behind them and turned to her guests. Smiling was something Nyssa rarely did, and yet it was becoming more frequent now she was spending time around Felicity, again proving why Sara was so smitten with her, and why Nyssa was falling just as hard for the girl.

"Erm, nice place." Felicity mumbled unconvincingly.

Nyssa scoffed, "My father has denied me my inheritance, but I made preparations for such an unfortunate turn of events long before he became completely unreasonable. I assure you both, I have a small fortune at my disposal."

"It's standard procedure in the League." Sara chimed in, explaining to Felicity, "Hide in plain sight, and not draw attention to ourselves."

"Which a big expensive suite would do, I get it." Felicity nodded, before focusing on Nyssa, "We're here to talk. I mean, obviously we're here to talk, and we're talking now, but we're here to talk-talk, you know?"

"I think she does, sweetie." Sara grinned at her blushing and rambling girlfriend, before turning her attention to her ex, "We have some conditions."

Face brightening Nyssa replied, "Of course."

"First, no killing." Felicity said firmly, briefly glancing at Sara before adding, "Or at least not unless it's absolutely necessary."

Nyssa nodded, "I anticipated as much."

"You need to join Team Arrow, so we can keep an eye on you." Sara chimed in.

"If I must." Nyssa agreed.

"And you have to recognise Oliver as team leader and follow his orders." Felicity added.

Nyssa's eyes narrowed, "Now you're just being unreasonable."

"Nyssa." Sara gently scolded.

"Fine." Nyssa grumbled.

"We're not saying you have to respect him, you just have to be united with us behind him. At least when it comes to combat, Because any unit which isn't united will fall." Sara said, "You taught me that."

"I know." Nyssa nodded, "And I never said I didn't respect him. I merely do not like him. Or understand your interest in him beyond his skill as a warrior, and perhaps his misguided belief that he can save his city."

"Maybe if she saw him on the salmon ladder." Felicity mumbled, before blushing as the other two women looked at her.

"I don't think that would make a difference to Nyssa, babe. She just doesn't swing that way." Sara smiled, before becoming serious again, "I know I do not need to tell you to be at least civil to our friends, but for the sake of covering our basis I really must insist."

"Of course." Nyssa nodded, "I swear to treat them with respect... anything else?"

"Honesty." Felicity said softly, drawing the attention of the other women for the right reasons, "One of the main reasons I fell for Sara so quickly is that she never lied to me. Sure, she only told me about everything with the island, and you, when she was ready, but there is a difference between that and-"

"How Oliver chooses to keep his family and friends in the dark?" Nyssa offered.

For a second Felicity glared, which just looked adorable, then grumbled, "Yeah, that."

"Obviously a certain amount of white lies are fine." Sara chimed in, "But I shouldn't need to explain the line to you."

"No, you don't." Nyssa agreed, "This term, and the others, are very acceptable. Is there anything further?"

"Yes." Sara said, closing the gap between them, "If we agree to your little proposal, I expect you to treat us both equally. Just as you should expect the same from us. At least in time. It may take some getting used to, but our goal should be to ensure no one feels left out."

"I couldn't agree more." Nyssa smiled.

"And this shouldn't all be about sex." Felicity quickly added, "I mean, we can absolutely have sex, especially tonight, but you need to go on actual dates with us."

"I look forward to it." Nyssa beamed, before clarifying, "Both the dates and the sex, although I know which I'd prefer right now."

"Me too." Sara smirked, before adding, "But there is just one more thing, although it isn't a condition. More a strong suggestion."

"Oh?" Nyssa raised an eyebrow, "And what is that?"

There was a pause, then Sara took Nyssa into her arms and explained, "I loved every moment I was with you, but... I never truly felt like an equal. Not until I hooked up with Felicity."

"I... I'm, I'm so sorry Sara." Nyssa began, before nervously asking, "I, I never meant to make you feel that way... but what is it you want me to do?"

"Let us top you." Sara said softly, "In every way me and Felicity were topped during our last two threesomes."

There was a moment of silence and then Nyssa asked softly, "In every way?"

"In every way." Sara confirmed, sliding hand down to squeeze Nyssa's ass in the process.

"It doesn't have to be tonight." Felicity said softly, stepping closer, "We can work up to it, but I think Sara is right. It would help us all feel equal. And-"

"I think..." Nyssa interrupted, "I think that's only fair, but I would prefer to just get it over with."

Sara smiled, pressed her forehead against Nyssa's and softly murmured, "If you change your mind, at any time tonight, let me know."

Sara then pressed her lips to Nyssa's, her former and perhaps now current girlfriend eagerly kissing back. Too eagerly for Sara's liking, the blonde gently encouraging the brunette to take things slow, as there was no rush. They had all night. Which was ironic, because on their first few nights together when they had first become a couple it was Nyssa gently encouraging Sara to take it slow. Whether she got the irony or not Nyssa quickly obliged and the two shared a soft, gentle kiss for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes. Either way it felt like coming home to Sara, and she suspected Nyssa felt the same way.

She then experienced the same sense of security and belonging when she broke that kiss to repeat the process with her beloved Felicity. They had planned out this part before hand so Felicity was waiting for Sara and eagerly greeted her lips with her own, that kiss lasting just as long as her kiss with Nyssa before Felicity broke it so she could have an equally long and gentle kiss with Nyssa while Sara got the pleasure of watching. The three of them went back and forth for a little while, not stopping when they slowly began to strip each other of their clothes. Well, mostly. There were a few unfortunate seconds it was unavoidable, but for the most part their lips either stayed locked together or pressed against the newly exposed skin.

Shortly after the kissing began they started to gently stroke each other's bodies. At first in innocent places like their sides, backs, faces and hair, but it was not that long before they graduated to boobs and butts. Sara was unsurprisingly the first one to grab Felicity's cute little butt and give it a good squeeze before doing the same with Nyssa's, the other two then returning the favour. This made them all giggle and for a moment things were light. Then Sara slid her hand up to squeeze Nyssa's right breast, and things became very serious again.

Briefly Nyssa took the chance to return the favour and gently squeeze the tits of Sara and Felicity before they ganged up on her, each taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking on it. Naturally this caused Nyssa to moan happily, the former assassin then sticking out her chest and slipping both her hands into long blonde hair so she could press Felicity and Sara against her breasts. Which in turn caused the blondes to suck on the brunette's nipples even more gleefully, although despite her growing desire to speed this up Sara stuck to the plan and need to worship Nyssa's boobs. Or boob, as the case may be.

Felicity did the same, although she did follow Sara's lead later and bring her hand up to massage the breast she was working on. Then she pulled it into her mouth while she added her tongue into the mix, sliding it around Nyssa's nipple clockwise and then anticlockwise before gently flicking that sensitive bundle of nerves. Felicity did that for quite some time, until Nyssa gently pulled her back, look deeply into her eyes and then kissed her. The kiss was deep and passionate, taking Felicity's breath away so much that Nyssa allowed her a few seconds to gasp in staring lovingly at her before she pushed her back down to her breast again and repeated the process with Sara.

This happened a few times before Nyssa gently pulled them away from her and towards each other, Felicity and Sara quickly taking the hint and wrapping their arms around each other before slamming their lips together for maybe what was their roughest kiss ever. It was certainly as passionate as any they'd ever had, but it was not long before they turn their attention back to Nyssa, the two blondes staring at her lustfully before Sara dropped to her knees in front of the brunette and started licking her pussy. Maybe a bit quickly, but Nyssa unsurprisingly didn't seemed to complain, given the way she cried out in pleasure.

After a second or two just to enjoy the sight Felicity moved back to resume the tittie worship, before Nyssa gently stopped her before addressing Sara, "Wait... I, I think Felicity should do it."

Looking up from in between Nyssa's legs Sara raised an eyebrow, "You think?"

"I want." Nyssa quickly corrected herself, turning her eyes to Felicity as she boldly added, "I want Felicity to be the one to eat my pussy."

"Oh." Felicity murmured, blushing for some reason.

"You can eat my ass." Nyssa told Sara dryly, without taking her eyes off of Felicity.

"Gladly." Sara grinned, quickly shuffling around behind Nyssa, making room for Felicity to take her place.

Instead of complying immediately Felicity just watched Sara get into position, curious to see if she would be as eager with licking Nyssa's ass as she was with her pussy. Felicity thought she would be, given that Sara had proven that she loved giving, and receiving, rim jobs just as much as she liked having someone munching her muffin. But instead Sara chose to be a little more teasing, and thus began with literally kissing Nyssa's ass. Which gave Felicity an excuse to follow suit, slowly lowering herself to her knees just as Nyssa looked like she was going to complain and then covering her muscular thighs in gentle kisses before finally licking Nyssa's pussy.

When she did it was a long, slow lick which avoided Nyssa's clit, but it still made the deadly woman cry out in pleasure, which was great for Felicity's ego. It was followed by soft moans as Felicity repeated the process and thus began slowly but thoroughly licking Nyssa's pussy, moaning frequently to herself at the other woman's exotic taste. For a moment or two Felicity cursed herself for not making sure that she got to do this sooner, especially after the skilled cunt lapping Nyssa had given her the last time they'd had sex. Then Nyssa let out another cry and Felicity smiled, because while her ego might like to believe that was because of her she suspected it was because her other girlfriend Sara had 'officially' joined the fun.

Sara firmly believed she joined the fun when it had started, and she certainly hadn't stop, as literally kissing Nyssa's ass was a lot of fun. And not just for her, from the sounds of Nyssa's moans. But this was certainly the moment she gently pulled apart Nyssa's juicy ass cheeks and slowly slid her tongue up the other assassin's ass crack. She did that a few more times before focusing in on her target, which like the initial crack licking got another sexy cry out of Nyssa. And to her credit Sara got a few more as she pressed her face deep in between Nyssa's ass cheeks and settled in to giving her former, and now current, lover a long, drawn-out rim job.

This wasn't the first time Sara had eaten out Nyssa's ass. Not even close. In fact back when they had been together Sara had spent a lot of time with her face buried in Nyssa's butt cheeks, the then Heir to the Demon either literally sitting on her face or laying on her stomach while Sara worshiped her most private hole. Sara still missed those times, even when she had Felicity's cute little booty to lick to her heart's content. To once again find herself in between Nyssa's cheeks was an honour and a privilege, but to be licking Nyssa's ass while Felicity licked the brunette's pussy was out of this world, and Sara was determined to give Nyssa an extra thorough rim job to celebrate the occasion.

So Sara eagerly lapped away at Nyssa's butt hole for what felt like hours, somewhere along the way puckering up and literally kissing that little rosebud. She also wrapped her lips around it and sucked it. Finally she pressed her tongue against Nyssa's ass hole and slowly but firmly pushed forwards. As the biggest thing Nyssa had ever had up her butt was a finger Sara's tongue didn't get very far. At first she couldn't even get it inside, but Sara was persistent, and she had learned patience, and she cared about Nyssa so very much, so ultimately she succeeded and then grinned in triumph as Nyssa let out an extra loud cry of pleasure.

"Oh fuck!" Nyssa cried out, tightening the already tight grip she had earlier taken on Sara's hair as she added, "Mmmmmmm yes, that's it beloved! Shove your tongue up my ass! Ohhhhhhhhh yes, shove your tongue up my ass as my other beloved licks my pussy. Ooooooooh, that feels so good. Oh fuck me, oh fuck! Fuck me Sara, ass fuck me with your tongue, oooooooooooooh yessssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmmm fuck! That's right, fuck my ass with your tongue! Oh Sara! I love you Sara. And I love you too Felicity. Ohhhhhhhhh, I love you both so much, and I want you both to fuck me. Oh please Felicity, fuck me. Fuck me like Sara is fucking me. Tongue fuck my cunt like Sara is tongue fucking my ass. Please Felicity, I want you to oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooddddddddddddd!"

Again Sara smiled into Nyssa's ass as the rightful Heir to the Demon signified that Felicity had been quick to respond and shoved her tongue into Nyssa's cunt. Which didn't surprise Sara, but somewhat disappointed her, simply because she would have liked to hear the mighty Nyssa al Ghul begging sexy little Felicity Smoak a little more. Especially as it wasn't like Felicity wasn't willing to tease. In fact sometimes she could be a little too eager to be a tease. Not that Sara really minded, because it was an excuse to step up her own tongue fucking, which she was sure that Nyssa would have been begging for if she still possessed the ability to be coherent.

Nyssa had tried to hold back from asking for more for as long as she could, so she could just enjoy the moment of these two beautiful women worshipping her body. Then when the time came she tried to make it clear it was a demand, but despite her best efforts it came out as begging. Shameless begging at that, Nyssa actually grateful when Felicity pushed her tongue inside her as she instantly became incoherent, because although it was embarrassing to constantly moan, groan, gasp, cry, whimper and even scream, it was preferable to continuing to beg like a common whore.

As the daughter of Ra's al Ghul Nyssa would have had her pick of the League's warriors, and means to secure anyone she wanted, regardless whether she possessed any good looks or charm. Fortunately for her she possessed both, so it had been easy to seduce women outside the League, and she suspected those who gave themselves to her within it mostly did so willingly than out of any sort of obligation. So not only was she very familiar with lesbian sex, but she'd had the pleasure of fucking two or more women at once many times before, but Felicity and Sara were special. Nyssa loved them both so much, and as incredible as it was to fuck them it was even more incredible to be the centre of attention.

Two beautiful women tongue fucking her pussy and ass would have inevitably made Nyssa cum. Hell, she suspected even the straightest of women would have cum under the circumstances, especially considering the skill her two lovers were showing. But because it was Sara and Felicity poor Nyssa just couldn't hold back her own orgasm, which was a shame, because the high Nyssa felt just before she went over the edge was incredible. Of course what she felt after it was better, but it signified the beginning of the end for this incredible experience. Or at least this incredible part of it.

Not that Nyssa complained. No, she was too busy pushing the faces of Felicity and Sara as deep into her pussy and ass as they could possibly go and throwing her head back so she could let out the loudest scream of the night, Nyssa no longer caring how she sounded because she was experiencing the best orgasm of her life. Which was really saying something considering what she had experienced with Sara, and with both Felicity and Sara. And yet it was almost literally mind blowing, Nyssa forced to loosen her grip on the hair of her beloveds as in that moment all she could concentrate on was remaining standing.

Felicity initially experienced something similar, namely a stubborn determination to swallow every drop of Nyssa's cum, which she liked even better than Nyssa's regular pussy cream. Unfortunately there was just so much of it, so despite her experience with Sara Felicity just couldn't get it all, although she tried her best. And she continued to try her best in between fucking Nyssa to orgasm after orgasm. Not that she did it alone. No, her wonderful girlfriend helped a lot. Oh yes, her girlfriend helped her fuck their girlfriend, that thought making Felicity giddy with delight.

It did unfortunately make her feel guilty too. After all, she was the one getting all the yummy cum. What was Sara getting? Okay, she knew Sara really got off on giving a rim job, but that didn't get better as time went on so it felt like Felicity was being greedy and getting all the reward. Then again as she pushed her tongue back into Nyssa's cunt and fucked the brunette to another climax Felicity realized something, she could totally reward Sara later with a kiss. Oh yes, they would kiss and share what was left of Nyssa's cum. It would be glorious, and appropriate, and Sara could totally lick up all the cum which escaped onto Felicity's face, and as time went on there was a lot of it.

In the meantime Felicity wanted to concentrate on swallowing Nyssa's cum. And making Nyssa cum. Which was more important. Felicity needed to remember that. After all, she liked to think of herself as a giver. And to be fair she was giving Nyssa everything she had. Pretty much. Although there was one thing she hadn't done which she wanted to do as soon as she thought of it, although that meant pulling her mouth away from Nyssa's yummy cunt, and Felicity really, really didn't want to do that. But again what really mattered here was Nyssa's pleasure, so after giving the assassin one more climax Felicity moved her hands up so she could finger fuck the Heir to the Demon.

Felicity intended to push two or three fingers into Nyssa's cunt and then fuck her with them while sucking on her clit, maybe while her free hand rested on Nyssa's thigh for balance. That never failed to get Sara off nice and hard. However Felicity didn't take Sara into account. Specifically that Sara's hand was already resting on Nyssa's thigh, meaning she ended up covering it, which tipped off Sara to what she was doing. Surprisingly Sara stopped her, grabbing her hand before it could reach Nyssa's pussy and then leased their fingers together. Which was surprisingly intimate, Felicity suddenly very aware that they were fucking Nyssa together, as a couple. Only, the three of them were now a couple, which was another thought which made her giddy.

Sara didn't get giddy. Well, maybe she did, because this certainly felt like it, but she would never admit it. But it was certainly impossible not to admit she was happier than she'd ever been, which was really saying something considering the physical and emotional pleasure she had known from being with these two women, but to be with them together, like this, was truly amazing. Especially because Sara was positive she could feel Felicity's tongue moved through Nyssa's body, giving Sara the perverted feeling of kissing one girlfriend through the other's body. Or that's what it felt like anyway, and it was a feeling Sara never wanted to stop.

Sadly it did, and much sooner than Sara thought was acceptable, but she didn't complain as she was soon given one hell of a consolation prize. If it could even be called that. Because after tightening her grip on the hairs of the two blondes Nyssa pulled them away from her yummy fuck holes and then gave them a few long seconds to breathe properly for the first time in who knows how long. But then she stepped to the side and pushed their faces together, Sara grinning happily and reaching one hand around Felicity's back and one around the other blonde's head as she helped Nyssa to pull Felicity towards her for a deep kiss.

"Kiss!" Nyssa commanded throatily before she pushed Felicity and Sara together, and then after the two blondes started kissing the brunette chuckled and added, "Oh yes, share my flavours you wonderful little sluts! Make sure you both get a good taste of my pussy and ass! Oh Fuck! Mmmmmmmm, that's so hot! You're both so, so beautiful."

Honestly Sara was expecting more commentary from Nyssa, if only because Sara had always loved dirty talk and convinced her previous lovers to frequently do it, especially Nyssa and Felicity. Then again, maybe Nyssa was just lost in the side of the two blondes kissing, and Sara couldn't complain how considering how they were both going at it with everything they had, the Canary delighted to find that her dear sweet Felicity didn't need much encouragement to roughly kiss her. The hacker even seemed to enjoy exchanging flavours, Felicity's tongue probing Sara's mouth deep in search of ass cream just as thoroughly as when Sara's tongue searched Felicity's mouth for pussy juice.

Eventually when they did break apart they both took a second to catch their breath again, then Sara turned her attention back to Nyssa who was sitting on the bed and had clearly regained some of the energy she must've lost when they were fucking her simply by watching the make out. Sara then quickly gave her a wicked smile, crawled over to her and kissed Nyssa just as deeply as she kissed Felicity, giving the brunette a mixture of her juices in the process. Then when that kiss was broken it only took a little curl of her finger to encourage Felicity to come sit the other side of Nyssa and give a similar kiss to the Heir to the Demon.

The three of them then spent some time kissing and then Sara asked, "So, are you ready to get your beautiful butt fucked?"

Lowering her gaze Nyssa mumbled, "I suppose."

"You suppose?" Sara questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Cause you don't have to do it, you know?" Felicity chimed in, "If you're not ready."

Nyssa took a calming breath, then insisted, "I am ready. As long as you take my anal cherry while Sara is inside my pussy."

"Me!" Felicity squeaked, "Cause I thought-"

"I want it to be you. I want to give you this gift, to show you how dedicated I am to you. And you..." Nyssa pushed, turning from Felicity to Sara, "I want to look into your eyes and know I am loved and safe as I am violated. Please Sara, I... I feel safe with you. I always have."

There was a brief silence and then Sara leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Nyssa's head, "Of course."

After another brief silence Felicity mumbled, "I'll get us some strap-ons."

Felicity stood up, and then stayed where she was as she remembered she didn't actually know where they were, but luckily Nyssa quickly told her, "In my suitcase. You can't miss them."

Felicity smiled in relief at Nyssa and then scurried over to the assassin's bag to retrieve the necessary items. Sadly there wasn't much variety, which wasn't that surprising as Nyssa was used to being the fucker, and she'd come back to the city hoping to fuck Felicity and Sara, neither of whom were strangers to big toys, especially Sara. So Felicity was just going to give Nyssa as many chances to back out as possible, and perhaps most importantly choose the smallest dildos she could find to make this as easy on Nyssa as possible if she insisted on going through with it, like Felicity was expecting she would.

When she turned around Felicity was expecting to find Nyssa and Sara frantically making out, and possibly forgetting she was even in the room. Instead they were both looking at her with an intense stare which caused Felicity to let out a little squeak. In turn this caused Sara and Nyssa to smile fondly, they then stopped holding hands, something which Felicity hadn't actually realized they had been doing until now, and then Sara stood up and slowly walked towards her. When she reached her Sara gave her a brief kiss and then took a strap-on from her and started attaching it to herself, prompting Felicity to do the same.

Once the dildos were strapped around the waist of the two blondes Sara grinned wickedly at Nyssa and asked, "So, wanna suck your first cock?"

Nyssa crinkled her nose, the way Felicity found cute, and then softly asked, "Can we save that humiliation for another day?"

Sara initially opened her mouth to say yes, but instead offered, "How about afterwards? When they're covered in your yummy pussy and ass cream, both of which I know you love from the amount of times you've sucked them from my tongue and fingers."

Those words made Nyssa blush, but she nodded, "Agreed."

"Alright." Sara murmured, spitting on her hand and then grabbing that saliva into her newly acquired dick as she slowly walked over to the bed and then got into the centre of it on her back, "Then get on top of me. Don't be afraid, you had my fist inside you, so should be able to take this dildo no problem."

While those words made Nyssa blush adorably, which was no doubt part of Sara's plan, Felicity expected that Sara was reminding Nyssa of their past as a way to remind Felicity about it and put her mind at ease. As they decided what to do about the brunette's proposal the two blondes had talked more about Sara's sex life with Nyssa than ever before, and while Felicity remembered being told about the fisting, she mostly just remembered Nyssa had never used a dildo on herself before, or allowed someone else to do it.

Which wouldn't have necessarily been clear if Felicity hadn't known about Nyssa's experience level, because despite a few blushes and a little hesitant the Heir to the Demon mounted Sara's strap-on and slid all the way down it with ease. Then again Felicity couldn't see her face, or know what she was feeling, so it was possible Nyssa felt a little pain or discomfort as her pussy was stretched deeper than ever before. Not that it stopped her from beginning to bounce up and down on Sara's dildo, leaving Felicity mesmerized, mostly by Nyssa's large ass jiggling with every thrust, Felicity unable to stop staring as she rubbed the lubricant she had found in the suitcase into her newly acquired cock.

After what was probably five or ten minutes, but felt like much longer, Sara called out, "Felicity, I think that Nyssa is ready for you to join the party."

"Oh, right." Felicity stammered, quickly taking her place behind Nyssa and then nervously asking, "Wait, shouldn't I lick or finger her ass first? Or... Something?"

"Just get it over with." Nyssa snapped, then quickly added a softer tone, "I'm so Felicity. I'm just-"

"Nervous." Felicity smiled, "I get it. But I need to do something."

"Then squirt some of the lube onto my hole if you must, but no more." Nyssa insisted.

"She'd had worse." Sara helpfully pointed out, "A lot worse."

"Yes." Nyssa admitted, then added with a slight blush, "And, and I wish to feel it. The pain. The humiliation. I... I wish to feel it."

There was a long pause in which Nyssa feared she had put her lovers off, then Felicity mumbled, "Okay, but you have to relax."

"Yes Nyssa, relax." Sara cooed softly, and then after Felicity obediently squirted some lube onto Nyssa's virgin ass hole.

Nyssa fought the urge to flinch as Felicity gently pulled one of her ass cheeks apart with her hand while using the other to pressed the dildo against her. She didn't succeed as much as she would like, and got some words from Sara in which she was sure her lover didn't mean to be patronising, but Nyssa couldn't help feeling insulted. After all, she was Nyssa al Ghul, the rightful Heir to the Demon. She could handle a little pain. Nevertheless Nyssa found herself gritting her teeth as Felicity slowly pushed forwards and gradually stretched her ass hole, and she let out a mix of a cry and a grunt as her anal virginity was taken by the most unlikely candidate.

"Shhhhhhh, it's okay baby. Just relax." Sara cooed, and then when Nyssa gave her a look she smiled softly, "Oh don't pout."

"I'm not pouting." Nyssa grumbled.

"Yes you are, and it's so cute." Sara grinned, before sighing as the brunette became clearly more upset, "Nyssa, I love you, but you can be stubborn and rigid, when for this, you need to relax. And I just-"

"Want to help me, I know." Nyssa grumbled softly, before smiling, "And I have the perfect way you can do that."

To Nyssa's disappointment instead of anticipating what she meant Sara opened her mouth again, presumably to ask what she was talking about. On the bright side this made it easier for her to do what she wanted, namely grab Sara's face, pull her in and shove her tongue down her throat. Initially Sara seemed taken aback by this, but she quickly began kissing back, which did a great job of relaxing Nyssa. Unfortunately it also distracted Felicity, so much so that Nyssa had to prompt her to keep going, tragically meaning she had to take a brief break from Sara's lips to address her other lover.

"You may continue." Nyssa said matter of fact after pulling away from Sara, and then of course immediately returning to those wonderful lips.

Ironically under the circumstances it seemed that Felicity was more nervous about taking Nyssa's anal virginity than Nyssa was about losing it, the rightful Heir to the Demon able to stay cool, calm and collected as usual, at least while kissing Sara. Meanwhile even after being given that prompt, Felicity seemed hesitant to continue, just as she been hesitant initially to push the dildo into Nyssa's butt hole. Not that Nyssa complained about this, as it meant Felicity very slowly and gently entered her ass, giving her plenty of time to adjust to every additional inch pushed into her rectum.

Thankfully the pain was nowhere near as bad as many of the things Nyssa had endured, and while it felt wrong, nasty and humiliating to get her most private hole violated in this super forbidden way the taboo nature of it was rather thrilling. More importantly Sara's plan was working like a charm, because this felt like such an intimate thing, something she could share with no one else, and she was sharing it with Felicity and Sara, although mostly Felicity. After all the adorable hacker was the one who had officially taken her anal cherry, nothing would ever change that, Nyssa feeling closer than ever before to Felicity Smoak, and loving that fact.

Felicity was certainly very aware that in a very perverted way she and Nyssa would now always be connected. She, little nerd girl Felicity Smoak would always be the one who took the anal virginity of the rightful Heir to the League of Assassins Nyssa al Ghul, something for better or worse neither of them could never, ever forget. It was also arguably the first time Nyssa was truly submissive, sexually or otherwise, and it was definitely Felicity's first time of being anyone's first anything. Which made the moment so intense Felicity honestly found it hard to breathe, let alone continue to push a dildo up the ass of a woman who knew like 1000 different ways to kill her or knock her out.

Because of that, and it was the lease she could do considering it was Nyssa's first time taking it in the ass, Felicity made sure the entire anal penetration was nice and slow. Then when her thighs connected with Nyssa's butt cheeks, announcing every inch of the strap-on cock was deeply embedded within the assassin's bowels, Felicity gave Nyssa several long minutes to adjust to the sensation of getting her ass so obscenely stretched and filled before she did anything else. Also, if she was being honest with herself, Felicity was just enjoying the moment.

Then Felicity cautiously asked, "Are, are you ready?"

"Yes." Nyssa snapped, before softening her tone, "Yes, please Felicity... fuck me."

"Fuck you where?" Sara grinned wickedly.

Focusing on her ex and hopefully future girlfriend Nyssa gave her a look and then announced, "My ass! Fuck my ass! Fuck me in the ass Felicity, I want to be fucked in the ass! I want you to be the one to officially give me my first ass fucking while I am skewered on Sara's dick. Do it now! I am ready. Fuck me! Fuck my ass! Fuck me up the ass! Fuck, OH FUCK!"

Despite herself Felicity couldn't help grinning a little bit as Nyssa gasped from getting what she wanted, namely Felicity slowly pulling a few inches of dildo out of the assassin's ass and then pushing them back in before repeating the process, and thus officially beginning to give Nyssa al Ghul her first ever butt fucking. Then that grinned faded away in favour of just staring dumbfounded at the sight of her dildo pumping in and out of that stretched open butt hole, Felicity spreading Nyssa's cheeks with both hands so she could get the best possible look at that perverted sight, just as she had been doing ever since she let go of the strap-on once it had been pushed far enough up the other girl's ass.

As she did this Felicity thought about how it wasn't that long ago her sex life could have been considered normal. Ordinary. Maybe even boring. Not that she found it boring, but at least when compared to DP'ing a highly trained assassin with another highly trained assassin it kind of was. And she certainly never dreamt of being so fascinated, let alone turned on, by the sight of a freshly de-virgined ass hole stretching around a strap-on dildo, especially not one strapped around her waist. And yet she was so glad she was now experiencing it, and oh so grateful to Sara for being the one responsible for it all. Felicity was even able to tear her eyes away from Nyssa's dildo stuffed ass hole for a few seconds to smile lovingly at the woman responsible.

Sara caught Felicity's wandering eye and returned that soft smile for those few seconds, but was the one to break it so she could return her attention to Nyssa. Considering the horrors Nyssa had survived just from her training Sara had no doubt Nyssa could survive the initial pain of being butt fucked, and sure enough she had taken the worst of it without complaint. But humiliation was something Nyssa was less trained to tolerate, and Sara knew Nyssa considered taking it in the ass to be a great indignity, hence why this had been the perfect thing to see just how committed she was to the idea of the three of them becoming a couple.

Surely there could be no greater humiliation for the proud Nyssa al Ghul than to be butt fucked by a little nerd girl she could kill or render unconscious in seconds, and yet she took it. More importantly, if they were all very lucky, this incredible feeling of humiliation would only fuel Nyssa's sense of submission, a feeling Sara knew her ex-girlfriend had almost never felt. Of course it was no guarantee that Nyssa had a submissive side, and/or that she would enjoy this at all. So Sara took certain measures to try and ensure it, like caressing Nyssa's breasts, staring into her eyes and perhaps most importantly whispering naughty things to her.

"You're doing so well baby." Sara cooed half a dozen times, in different ways and languages, before adding, "Mmmmmm, this is so hot. I've dreamt of this for so long. Watching as you get fucked in the ass. I even dreamt of Felicity being the one to do it, sometimes just like this, so you're literally making my dreams come true. I love it! And I love you. I love you and Felicity, and the things we do together, mmmmmmmm, oh baby, we're going to have to do this more often. Maybe every day, because I definitely want a piece of your sexy little ass. Mmmmmm oooooooooh fuck, almost as much as I want you to fuck mine. Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh Nyssa, I wanna be sandwiched in between you and Felicity again, the two of you pounding my fuck holes and making me feel like a total fucking slut! Mmmmmm, mmmmmm, mmmmmm, is that how you now feel baby? Like a total fucking slut? Felicity Smoak's little anal slut? Our DP addicted whore? Our... Stuffed Assassin? Huh?"

To Sara's relief, and maybe even surprise, her blatant manipulation worked. Or maybe part of Nyssa really did like it in the ass. Or ideally, both. No matter the reason a sharp cry of pleasure escaped Nyssa's lips, indicating Sara was on the right track and it was only a matter of time before she had her stubborn lover cumming for her like a little slut. To celebrate this revelation Sara flashed Nyssa a happy smile and then gave her a long, deep kiss while turning her groping of Nyssa's body up a notch, specifically by pinching her nipples in that way she knew the brunette liked.

That actually got a groan out of Nyssa, but it was mostly masked by their lips being so firmly pressed together. The following groans weren't, Sara breaking the kiss and then grinning at her lover before she again pinched Nyssa's nipples, getting the exact same reaction out of her in the process. She then continued to use her tricks to get gasps, cries and even whimpers out of the stubborn assassin, until finally she got what she really wanted, that being a moan of pure pleasure. Sara had to thrust her own hips upwards at the same time Felicity was thrusting forwards to achieve that, but it was totally worth it to see the look on Nyssa's face.

After a few torturous minutes of this Sara grinned wickedly and asked, "What is it Nyssa? Do you want something baby? Cause you know, all you have to do is ask nicely, and me and Felicity will totally give it to you? Isn't that right babe?"

As Sara looked over Nyssa's shoulder at her and smiled Felicity smiled back and replied cheekily, "Definitely. If she asks nicely."

Nyssa scowled at annoyance at Sara, who only grinned in response, the brunette then tried to resist the cruel blondes but ultimately she whimpered, "Harder."

"Louder." Sara demanded with a smaller yet more wicked grin, "Make sure Felicity can hear it."

Again Nyssa gave Sara an evil look, but ultimately cried out, "Harder! Fuck me harder! Ooooooooooh Gooooooooodddddddddd, fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck my cunt! Fuck... fuck my ass. Oh God Felicity, fuck my ass harder. Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck, ass fuck me as hard as your little body can. I want to feel it. I want to feel it every time I sit down. Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, that's it my beloved, pound my ass. OH GOD SARA, YESSSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK MY PUSSY TOO! OH GOD! OH FUCK! HARDER! BOTH OF YOU FUCK ME HARDER AND MAKE ME CUM! DESTROY MY HOLES! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Nyssa felt as though she could die from embarrassment, but thankfully her beloveds did not force her to beg for long. More accurately her beloveds did not inflict that humiliation upon her, Felicity being the first to comply, but Sara following shortly afterwards. Not that Sara did much at first, merely offering the occasional thrust up into her cunt, but it was more than enough to force a cry of pleasure out of Nyssa's mouth as the pleasure quickly intensified. Meanwhile Felicity increase the pace as promised, although she took her sweet time building up to giving Nyssa the hard fucking she had been forced to beg for.

At the beginning of this debauchery Nyssa was grateful for Felicity's caution, as although going so incredibly slowly forced Nyssa to dwell on her humiliation it minimised the most bizarre pain the assassin had ever known. Then Felicity's slow thrusts, and Sara's shameless groping, helped keep Nyssa nice and relaxed as her rectum adjusted to being misused so obscenely. Then in a move which both horrified and intrigued Nyssa the sodomy began to feel good. Part of her had been hoping it wouldn't, this would prove to her lovers that she was a pure top, and if they ever did another DP, it should be one of the two blondes in the middle, but Nyssa wasn't too disappointed considering just how good it eventually became.

Good enough that she hadn't been able to resist the urge to beg for more, and not that long afterwards the pleasure she felt became the most bizarre ecstasy she'd ever felt, and Nyssa just couldn't stop herself from cumming. Perhaps harder than ever before. Perhaps. But she definitely gave up what was left of her dignity as she slammed herself up and down to meet the thrusts of her two lovers, Sara slowly but surely increasing the frequency of her thrusts until she was pumping Nyssa's pussy with the same non-stop pace that Felicity had been using on her ass for quite some time at that point.

The two blondes might have given her some more dirty talk, or perhaps they didn't, honestly the brunette was too far gone to tell, but Nyssa was amazed just how well Felicity and Sara worked together to give her what had to be a record number of orgasms, at least for her, Nyssa bombarded with so much pleasure she actually passed out. Which would have been embarrassing, if she wasn't basically a mindless fuck toy Sara and Felicity were pounding into with machine-like efficiency, in the process making Nyssa so very proud of them. After all, she had trained Sara, and obviously Sara had in turn trained Felicity, in a way making them her two most successful, and valued, students.

Sara had made Nyssa pass out through sex before, but it had never been this satisfying. She had also never been this conscious herself at the time, as for now Felicity was doing most of the work, although Sara was very tempted to roll them over onto their sides and start showing Felicity what hard fucking was all about. Or she just push Felicity away, switch holes and do the one thing she'd always wanted to do, but never got a chance to, namely fuck Nyssa al Ghul in the ass.

She was very tempted when Felicity finally ran out of steam and rolled off of Nyssa with a tired groan and loud pop as her strap-on left the assassin's freshly de-virgined ass hole. But she wasn't into fucking unconscious women, and while she could have tried going after Felicity both of them were too tired to really fuck properly. There was something however Sara couldn't resist, so after gently rolling Nyssa to the other side of her, and giving them all a few seconds to recover, Sara crawled her way down Felicity's body and quickly took the head of the other blonde's strap-on dildo into her mouth.

Sara then moaned like the shameless ass to mouth loving slut she was, excitement allowing adrenaline to fill her again and then slowly re-energising her enough to bob her head up and down Felicity's shaft, slowly but surely taking every inch into her well-trained throat and thoroughly cleaning the dildo of every drop of Nyssa's anal cherry. Oh yes, this was the strap-on dildo which had just taken Nyssa al Ghul's anal virginity, and while Sara had always planned to let Nyssa have this honour when the time came she just couldn't resist. Which was something Felicity of course had to call her on.

"You slut!" Felicity giggled lightheartedly, "I thought you wanted Nyssa to do that."

Sara shrugged, "She didn't seem up for it."

The two blondes looked over at the sleeping assassin and smiled wickedly. Felicity continued doing so as Sara lowered her mouth and made absolutely sure she got every single drop of Nyssa's ass juice, before crawling up Felicity's body to share it with her girlfriend, while her other girlfriend slept. To her delight Felicity eagerly kissed back, the two blondes engaging in a gentle kiss for a few long minutes. Then Sara unstrapped her own dildo and they then shared the taste of Nyssa's pussy before snuggling up together, the Canary carefully pulling her ex and now current girlfriend against her without waking her up.

"I love you." Felicity whispered softly.

"I love you too. Both of you." Sara softly replied, before grinning, "This is going to be fun."

 


	4. Stuffed Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Thea Queen had always considered herself straight. Mostly. Growing up there had been the occasional fantasy, but mostly she thought about men and she only ever dated them. Although she had never loved any of them until Roy. Oh how she missed Roy. But his forced exile was just one of the many changes in her life which led her to be on the back of a motorcycle and clinging onto Sara Lance while dressed in all red and questioning her sexuality. Actually she had been doing that last thing ever since her brother had finally told her the truth about his life as a vigilante, and revealed that the women surrounding him weren't just beautiful, they were bad ass superheroes.

Which had skyrocketed her passing interest in them, especially now Roy wasn't around to distract her from her curiosity. And Sara did smell so good. Sweaty, but good. And now she got to watch the likes of Sara and Nyssa al Ghul effortlessly kick the asses of the local scumbags Thea felt her crushes on these women grow and grow. But she had to control herself, because Sara was already dating Felicity, who was equally bad ass in her own right, and she was pretty sure Nyssa was dating Laurel. Which was why Thea was so shocked when she and Sara reached their HQ only to find Nyssa with her hand down Felicity's skirt.

"Guys! We've talked about this. No sex in the Arrow cave." Sara smirked as her girlfriends quickly pulled away from each other. Or more accurately a clearly annoyed Felicity pushed Nyssa away, prompting Sara's smirk to become even more wicked.

"She started it!" Felicity whined.

"I don't doubt it." Sara grinned, "But I'd expect that from her. Or me. You're supposed to be the one to keep us both in line."

Blushing furiously Felicity protested, "But, but... I thought you weren't coming back. You know, like Oliver and Dig."

Sara shrugged, "We searched the parameter, but we couldn't find anything, so we decided to head back."

"Without informing me!" Felicity snapped.

"Erm, guys... what's going on?" Thea finally asked after a few long seconds of being completely dumbfounded.

"We... erm... we..." Felicity quickly jumped in and then panicking when everybody looked at her and she had suddenly had no idea what she had been going to say, if indeed she had something in the first place. Either way, there was a deafening silence and then she squeaked, "We, have an arrangement."

"An arrangement?" Thea frowned.

"Indeed." Nyssa confirmed with a smile which made Thea blush and turn her gaze away from her.

"It's no big deal." Sara said nonchalantly, unable to keep that tone of voice as she awkwardly added, "We're just... dating."

"What, like... all three of you?" Thea asked in disbelief and the other three women just nodded, although some more boldly than others, pretty much freaking her out, "And that's no big deal to you?"

"Why should it be?" Nyssa asked, "In The League the reigning Ra's al Ghul often takes many wives and lovers."

"This isn't The League!" Felicity pointed out flatly, briefly glaring at her brunette girlfriend before turning back to Thea, "I'm sorry you found out like this. We were going to tell you eventually, it's just, this is kind of new. The polyamorous part at least. Me and Sara were together before that. For awhile actually. Which you, erm, knew, so... erm..."

"I think she gets it sweetie. " Sara said softly as a way to gently cut off her rambling lover, although she never looked away from Thea, "We were going to tell you eventually. It's just all kind of new."

"And weird. We get that it's weird. Well, Nyssa doesn't think so, but she was raised by wolves." Felicity chimed in.

"I was not-" Nyssa began indignantly.

"The point is..." Sara quickly interrupted, "We're sorry we didn't tell you, and we hope this doesn't freak you out too much. And if you have any questions, now is the time to ask."

There was a long pause and then Thea croaked, "Does Oli know?"

"No." All three other women more or less said together.

"Sooooo..." Thea began, briefly hesitating but she just couldn't stop blurting out, "Are you three, you know... monogamous?"

"Yes." Felicity replied quickly and without hesitation.

Meanwhile Sara frowned, "Why do you ask?"

"Why indeed." Nyssa grinned wickedly.

"I, I... I..." Thea started while blushing furiously.

"Could it be that Miss Queen wants to join us?" Nyssa grinned while walking forward menacingly.

"No, no, no, get your mind out of the gutter Nyssa." Felicity scolded, "Of course she doesn't want to join us."

"I kinda do." Thea admitted softly, although her words sounded deafening, especially as everybody went silent.

Felicity also froze, turned away from Nyssa to Thea and then mumbled in disbelief, "You what now?"

"Sorry." Thea blushed.

"But, but... but you're straight!" Felicity blurted out.

"Mostly." Thea nodded, then letting out a laugh as she admitted, "But you're all just so fucking hot."

"Well, I think that settles it." Nyssa smiled.

Sara's eyes went wide, "That does not settled. For God sakes Nyssa, she's just a kid."

"I'm not just a kid!" Thea said angrily, before her eyes went wide, "Wait, are you actually offering me a four way? Like seriously? Because if you are I'm so down for it."

Turning to the younger girl Sara pointed out, "I used to babysit you!"

"Yeah, and I've had a huge crush on you ever since." Thea admitted, and then blushed because she didn't mean too.

There was a pause and then Sara looked at Felicity guiltily, the other two doing the same without the guilt, causing Felicity to go postal, "You can't be serious?"

"Why not?" Nyssa asked.

"Because it's wrong!" Felicity blurted out, feeling like she was the one going crazy, "She's Oliver's sister!"

"So?" Sara replied nonchalantly, "Oli didn't care about crossing that line when he was flip-flopping between me and Laurel."

"This would be different, and you know it." Felicity pointed out.

"In some ways." Sara admitted, before quickly adding, "But in others not, and all things considered he doesn't really have a right to judge. So if he ever finds out, and I think we can all agree none of us want that to happen, but if he does he can be mad for a while, but he should accepted as karma and move on. And if he doesn't, well, he'd be lost without the three of us. Or more accurately you. So he'd have to get over it sooner or later."

There was a long pause and then Felicity mumbled, "I, I thought we were going to be monogamous."

"Ha, you Americans and your monogamy." Nyssa scoffed, before quickly adding, "I'm not suggesting she join us permanently. Just for the night. Which I assume is what she and Sara want."

There was a chorus of nodding, another even longer pause, then Felicity protested, "But she's-"

"Just a kid?" Thea offered, "So what? At 20 I'm old enough to put on a mask and run around shooting people with arrows, but not to have group sex? What kind of insane logic is that?"

"I was going to say we work with you, but that's equally stupid given who I'm dating." Felicity grumbled, followed by more silence.

"Felicity." Thea sighed, before moving forward until she was right in front of Felicity and then softening her tone, "Look, I want this. I want you. All of you. So, so bad. I've literally dreamt of it. The three of you ganging up on me. Having your way with me. Turning me into a little fuck toy. So please just do it. Or agreed to watching Nyssa and Sara do it. Please Felicity? I'll do anything if you'll let me be your fuck toy?"

As she spoke Thea slowly got down on her knees in front of Felicity while looking up at her pleadingly, and she stayed there for what felt an eternity when she was done talking as Felicity just stared back. Then Felicity softly said, "Oh God, let's all go back to my place before I chicken out."

There was a chorus of happy sounds from the other three women, Sara closing the distance and leaning in, "I promise you won't regret this babe."

Felicity blushed, and then frowned at her girlfriends, "I'm holding you to that. Both of you."

*

The ride to Felicity's and Sara's apartment, which they apparently now shared with Nyssa, was surreal and thankfully quick. Thea wasn't as good at reading people as Nyssa and Sara, who were usually good at hiding their emotions anyway, but she was pretty sure everybody found it weird and were relieved when it was over. Especially Felicity who everyone could really was an open book, Thea silently wondering how she had ever kept her brother's secret for so long if she was this bad at playing it cool. Then she got very distracted by Nyssa, who apparently wasn't just grateful that the awkward/silent drive was done with, given that as soon as the door to the apartment was closed and locked the assassin pulled Thea into her arms and kissed her.

It was surprisingly gentle, which was probably for Thea's benefit. Trying to show that was unnecessary Thea kissed back eagerly, wrapping her arms around Nyssa trying to push her tongue into the other woman's mouth. Sadly Nyssa didn't respond to that like she hoped, and gently but firmly forced Thea to slow her role. Which was disappointing, although Thea didn't exactly complain. After all, she had dreamt of kissing Nyssa, and the two now watching blondes, for years and is eager as she was to do this, and more, Thea did like taking a minute to savour the moment. And Nyssa did eventually allowed tongues into the mix, it was just on her terms. More specifically her tongue invading Thea's mouth, leaving Thea to massaged it with her own.

Sara was amused at seeing this. Nyssa always had to be the top. Even on the rare occasions she and/or Felicity were able to talk her into bottoming she still tried to take control, and it was adorable watching Thea trying to take that from her only to be put in her place. Adorable, and extremely hot. Which only helped Sara look at Thea in a way she never had before. Well, there may have been the occasional glance when she first returned to Starling city, as five years later after last seeing each other Thea had changed from a pretty teenager to a beautiful young woman. However she had always felt out of bounds. Besides, Thea had Rory while Sara struggled to keep her eyes off of Felicity.

It was hard to take her eyes off two beautiful women kissing, but Sara just about managed it to check in on the only source of light in her world. Then she couldn't help but smile, because Felicity had the same look of embarrassed lust she'd had during the first few threesomes with Nyssa, which was just so cute. It was also a encouraging sign that Felicity would ultimately be all right with this, although not as much as the nerdy girl turning to her and giving her a bashful smile. Sara returned it with a happy one of her own before turning back to her other girlfriend and her soon to be new lover, confident as she could be that Felicity wasn't freaking out.

She turned just in time to see Nyssa break the kiss and look expectantly at Thea. The younger woman gasped breathlessly, but after a few long seconds smiled wickedly at the older woman. Nyssa smiled back, turned Thea around in her arms and wordlessly pushed her towards Sara. Taking the hint Sara moved forward and extended her arms to grab Thea, the youngest vigilante in their group smiling again before practically running into the Canary's arms. Thea then kissed Sara roughly, only to quickly learn that like Nyssa before her Sara would only accept a gentle kiss, at least for now, the blonde thrilled that the brunette quickly submitted to her like she had Nyssa.

Part of her, a very big part actually, wanted to kiss Thea just as roughly as Thea apparently wanted her too, but they had all night and Sara had no intention of rushing it. So she waited several minutes before pushing her tongue into Thea's mouth, and even when she did it wasn't that long before Sara broke the kiss and repeated what Nyssa had just done, making sure to give Thea a little time to recover before passing her back to Nyssa. She didn't always, Nyssa moving in closer so that she and Sara could pass Thea around like the little toy the younger girl had confessed she wanted to be, and to delight there wasn't even a hint of complaining from Thea. Or Felicity for that matter.

Turning her attention to their other girlfriend Nyssa asked, "Would you like a turn sweetie?"

Which of course made Felicity blush adorably, "I'm, I'm fine. Just keep going. Please?"

Nyssa smiled at Felicity and then pulled Thea in for another deep kiss, she and Sara sharing the 20 year old for a few more minutes before she pushed her back and ordered her, "Strip for us."

Thea hesitated, but only because she was deciding how best to do this. She had practised stripping in front of the mirror many times, and while her practiced routine had been a big hit with Roy he was a guy and therefore really easy to please. This, this was different. This was three experienced women, who probably wouldn't be as impressed as one horny boy. More to the point while she had practised taking off skirts, dresses and jeans in a sexy way she hadn't done the same with her super suit, which was meant more to mirror her brother's attire than look sexy, so not only would trying to remove it sexily be difficult but it would also be kind of icky. So she went with her first instinct and practically ripped the costume off of herself, practical and unsexy underwear and all, as quickly as she could.

Once the younger brunette was awkwardly standing naked in front of her Nyssa ordered, "On your knees."

Sara opened her mouth to protest, but before she could Thea fell to her knees, causing her to change tactics, "Nyssa, let's not be too rough with the kid, okay?"

"Oh, I don't think she minds, do you Thea?" Nyssa smiled wickedly, slowly advancing on her pray and then walking around her.

"No." Thea nodded, leaning into the touch as Nyssa rewarded her by gently stroking her hair, "Do whatever you want with me."

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" Nyssa grinned.

Ignoring her girlfriend Sara firmly told her friend, "Thea, if you ever want us to slow things down, or even stop, just tell us. I promise we won't be mad. Okay?"

"Okay." Thea nodded, happy to be given an out even if she didn't want it.

"Good, now that's settled..." Nyssa smiled, "Thea, have you ever eaten pussy before?"

Thea blushed as she replied truthfully, "No?"

Nyssa smiled knowingly, "Would you like to eat Sara's?"

"More than anything." Thea admitted softly.

"Then beg for it." Nyssa pushed, "Beg for the privilege of eating Sara's pussy. Mmmmm, and trust me it is a privilege. As I and Felicity know so well."

Felicity blushed at Nyssa's words, and the way Nyssa looked at her, but not as much as when Thea began to shamelessly begged, "Please can I eat Sara's pussy. I want it so bad. Please Sara, let me eat your pussy. Please? Please allow me the privilege of pleasing you with my tongue. I, I don't really know how, but I'll figure it out. I promise. Or you can tell me what you like. Or Nyssa can. Whatever, I don't care, I just want to eat your pussy. Please Sara, please let me eat you out. Let me lick you, then Nyssa, then Felicity, mmmmmm, I want to lick you all! I want to lick all your pussies and be your little pussy eating lesbian slut."

There was a long moment of silence and then Sara smirked, "Well, since you asked so nicely."

With that Sara started slowly stripping off her clothes, easily putting Thea to shame. To be fair while Thea's outfit was designed to be more practical than sexy Sara's was exactly the opposite, which was understandable. If Thea had tits like that she'd definitely be using them as weapons, both on the people she fought and tried to seduce. Same went for that booty. Well, Thea thought she had a pretty good butt, even though it wasn't in the same league as Sara's, Thea very much hoping she would get to play with those assets sometime in the future. And if she had to do a good job at eating Sara's pussy to get that privilege then she would do so happily, Thea thought as she struggled not to drool as Sara removed the last of her clothing.

For a few seconds Sara stood there in all her glory, allowing Thea to admire it before raising an eyebrow and smirking, "Well, don't you want what you begged for?"

"Right, sorry, it's just... you're so beautiful." Thea blushed, quickly shuffling forward.

"Awww, thanks sweetie." Sara smiled.

When she reached her destination Thea bit her lip, then deciding to push her luck looked up at Sara and asked, "Can I play with your tits a little first?"

Sara smiled again, "Of course."

Then Sara bent down and Thea reached up to eagerly grabbed two handfuls of the other girl's boobs, for the first time touching another woman intimately. Touching Sara Lance intimately, that fact along with the action itself causing Thea's heart to hammer in her chest. It certainly didn't calm down as she did her best to do what she liked, caressing both breasts for a few long seconds with her hands before taking one nipple into her mouth and gently sucking on it. This got a encouraging little gasp out of Sara so Thea did the same to the other nipple, except this time she also swirled her tongue around it before she began to suck it.

Over and over again Thea went back and forth between those nipples, sometimes kissing the flesh around them and other times going straight for them, but always licking and sucking them eagerly. And even though the position wasn't particularly comfortable for either of them Sara allowed her to do this for quite a while before straightening up and gently guiding Thea's face in between her legs. Once she was back at her ultimate destination Thea hesitated only for a brief second because of pure nervousness before leaning forward, closing her eyes and sticking out her tongue while silently praying she would do a good job. She never even thought she wouldn't like it, and the second Sara's flavour hit her taste-buds she was proven right.

Sara let out another little gasp of pleasure as Thea's nervous but eager tongue pressed against the bottom of her pussy and then slowly slid all the way up to the top before then repeating the process, squeezing more gasps out of Sara. Soon after she began moaning and occasionally swearing in pleasure too, partly to encourage the nervous pussy licker, and partly because Thea wasn't at all bad for her first time. Plus this was still Oliver's little sister, and a girl only just out of her teens, so having her on her knees in front of Sara and slowly but eagerly licking her cunt was beyond intoxicating. And wrong. Not that Sara really felt bad for Oli given their complicated history, but given that history this still felt wrong, which was one of the reasons it felt so good.

Soon Sara was closing her eyes because she just couldn't cope with the intensity of looking down and seeing little Thea Queen in between her legs. It was also part of a reaction which also included tilting her head back and letting out an extra loud moan as for the first time Thea cautiously lingered on her clit. She had been gently hitting it with pretty much every stroke of her tongue, but after such a positive reaction Thea went after it with a vengeance, not just rapidly licking it but wrapping her lips around it and sucking it. Leaving Sara with a choice. Even if she could let Thea keep going and cum quickly, SHE could stop her and draw this out a little bit.

It was a tough choice, but ultimately Sara opened her eyes, reached down, grabbed a firm hold of Thea's hair and gently pushed her downwards while telling her, "Not so fast sweetie. There's no rush."

"Sorry." Thea apologise nervously.

"Oh no, don't be sorry honey. Just slow down." Sara said softly, "We've got all night, and I want to enjoy this."

"Don't we all." Nyssa chimed in, slowly closing the distance between herself and Sara.

Smiling happily Sara reached out and pulled Nyssa firmly into her with one arm while one brunette wrapped her arms around her and kissed her and the other brunette returned to her pussy licking duties. Sara then enjoyed a slow, sweet kiss with Nyssa for several minutes, which was so consuming she almost didn't notice Thea nervously sliding her hands up her thighs and around to squeeze her ass. Not that Sara minded, especially as it coincided with Thea wrapping her lips around Sara's pussy lips and sucking them gently, proving that she had in fact researched this. Or she was lying to them and had done this before, although Sara suspected the former.

That was why she continued to encourage Thea, first by gently pushing her head deeper into her cunt, and then eventually breaking the kiss with Nyssa so she could moan, "Oh God Thea, that's it! Mmmmm, eat me! Eat my cunt. Oooooooh baby, that's it, lick me just like that. Now suck it, suck my pussy lips just like that, ohhhhhhhh Thea, your even better than your brother."

"Sara!" Felicity exclaimed.

Sara hadn't meant to say that, as she initially looked apologetic at Felicity and then at Thea, but she stopped short of actually apologising when she saw the look on Thea's face. There was clearly a moment of debate, then she started licking Sara even more thoroughly than before, which caused the Canary to smile wickedly. She had expected Thea was a girl after her own heart back when she was babysitting for her, but apparently she had no idea just how much she was, because the younger brunette seemed to delight in being told that she was better than her brother at eating pussy, Sara really wanting to elaborate in that moment, but deciding against it for Felicity's sake. And apparently no one else in the room.

Nyssa would certainly have like to hear Sara elaborate, but she understood they were walking a fine line, at least at the moment. But hopefully not for very much longer, because Nyssa had been trained to be observant and she liked to think in a short amount of time she had got to know Felicity Smoak very well, and could tell when she wanted to do something. Even if every ounce of her relevant training wasn't telling Nyssa that Felicity wanted to join the fun, or at least such herself. Quietly confident that it was only a matter of time Nyssa mostly concentrated on making Sara feel good watching the pretty little first-time pussy licker in between the legs of her beloved.

That was until Sara broke their latest kiss and very generously offered her, "Would you like a turn with this hot little slut's tongue?"

"Of course." Nyssa smiled sweetly, before reaching down in between Sara's legs, grabbing Thea's hair and forcefully pulling the younger brunette from the blonde's pussy to her own while firmly ordering, "Eat me! Eat my pussy you little ooooooooh yesssssssssss!"

Before Nyssa could even complete the order Thea started eagerly lapping away at her pussy, causing Nyssa to lose her train of thought as she closed her eyes and moaned in approval. She then opened her mouth to continue the encouragement, but before she could get a word out she was being kissed again by an eager tongue she would know anywhere. Of course she eagerly kissed back, and silently admitted it was probably for the best that Sara had silenced her, given the fragile state the watching Felicity was currently in. So she chose to show her approval in other ways, namely by gently stroking Thea's hair as the inexperienced but eager girl continued licking her pussy.

It was very rare that Nyssa would shove a first timers face in between her legs and bark orders at her, but Thea was a very special case, and Nyssa's guessed that this would be more than okay with it was quickly proven right. If anything it was too effective at encouraging the inexperienced girl as Thea not only started giving her quick licks but made sure her tongue hit Nyssa's clit every single time. Which in itself Nyssa was hesitant to stop given how good it felt, but she to wanted this to last. After all, this wasn't just any first-timer, this was the sister of the irritating and self-righteous Oliver Queen, and Thea was a worthy ally in her own right, so the last thing Nyssa wanted to do was rush this.

Which was why Nyssa did ultimately break the kiss with Sara, look down and firmly tell Thea, "I believe my beloved told you there was no rush."

"I'm sorry, you just taste so good." Thea apologised, briefly pulling her face from Nyssa's pussy

"I know." Nyssa said dismissively, before pushing Thea's face back where it belonged, "Now get back to eating my cunt. I don't want you to make me cum just yet, but I certainly don't want you to stop. Ohhhhhhh yes, lick me you little bitch! Oh fuck, That's right, not to slow and not too fast, just the right amount of pussy licking, mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh."

"Nyssa, take it easy on the kid." Sara whispered into her ear before going back to what she was doing before, namely kissing Nyssa's neck.

As they both knew that it was for Felicity's benefit Nyssa did indeed take it easy on the kid, although Thea was quickly proving she was no mere child. Well, she had proved that many times before in battle, but this was far more pleasurable. So wonderfully pleasurable. So much so that the desire to be greedy and hog this hot little mouth became increasingly tempting. But Nyssa was a good girlfriend, something she felt she proved nicely by silently pulling Thea's head from in between her thighs and then pushing it in between Sara's, all without breaking the kiss, to Nyssa's delight Thea seemingly happy to be passed back and forth like a good little lesbian fuck toy.

Thea loved being used like this. It was everything she dreamt about and more, because as much as she tried her imagination hadn't done justice to the taste of pussy. Especially not the taste of the pussies of Sara Lance and Nyssa al Ghul. Oh God, she still couldn't believe she was going down on Sara Lance and Nyssa al Ghul. Fingering herself and tasting it just couldn't compare with doing what she dreamt of for so long, and not just getting to do it but doing a good enough job to make these strong, beautiful women moan in pleasure for her. Fuck, it was so overwhelming. The only way it could be better was if Felicity joined them, and clearly she wasn't the only one who wanted that.

"Are you sure you don't want a turn baby?" Sara asked Felicity.

"N, n, no." Felicity stammered, not really convincing even herself.

"No you don't want a turn, or know you're not sure if you don't want a turn?" Nyssa pushed with a sly smile.

"No, I don't want a turn..." Felicity clarified, almost adding the words 'not yet'. Instead she quickly added, "But I... I do wanna see you cum in her face. Both of you."

"No problem babe." Sara grinned wickedly, before looking down to the girl in between her legs, "You heard my girl, make me cum! Ooooooooh yeah, push your tongue into my cunt and make me cum. Oh Thea, mmmmmm, fuck me Thea. Fuck me! Ohhhhhhhh shit, I wanna cum all over Oli's sister's pretty little face. Oh fuck, make me cum, make me fucking cum, ooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeesssssss, oh fuck!"

For a few long seconds Thea was too dumbstruck by Sara Lance begging her to make her cum. Or more accurately ordering her to make her cum. Either way it was overwhelming, so much so that it took her a while to respond, considering she had been wanting to do this for what felt like forever. Hopefully she made up for it by ramming her tongue as deep into Sara's pussy as it would go and then beginning to tongue fuck the other woman. It certainly took away Sara's ability to speak coherently, which was a very good sign, but nowhere near as good as the heaven which came next, which was namely the flavour of Sara's cum hitting her taste-buds.

This made Thea whimper with joy. Soon as she tasted Sara's regular cream Thea hadn't thought there could be anything better, but she was overjoyed to be proven wrong as her mouth was filled with the most heavenly liquid she had ever known. She was so overwhelmed by it that a lot of that amazing liquid escaped, prompting Thea to desperately start swallowing Sara's cum, but it was no use, the other girl was just cumming so much, and she was grinding against her face while doing it. Then it was over and Thea felt like she needed more girl cum like she needed oxygen, so she frantically tongue fucked Sara to another climax, and then another, and another, and then another.

Just as she was getting tired Thea was given a short break. As in a few seconds while Nyssa forced her to switch back to the pussy of the Heir of the Demon with the words, "My turn bitch! Make me cum!"

Honestly Thea was sure that Nyssa said more, probably a lot more, but she was so focused on making her cum that she really didn't notice. It didn't help matters that unlike Sara who had been nice enough to mostly stay still and allow Thea to swallow her cum Nyssa started grinding against her face after her first orgasm. She started out gentle enough, but it wasn't long before Nyssa was fucking her face so roughly that Thea was struggling to breathe, let alone swallow cum. Which made Thea feel like a failure as a fuck toy. Because really, how could she allow all that precious girl cum to go to waste? Then again the fact another girl was cuming in her face was so hot, Thea feeling like Nyssa was marking her as a pussy loving slut, drenching her face so much that other women would always know what kind of slut she truly was.

Nyssa was tempted to make the cute little lesbian eat pussy all night long, but she had never been that selfish a lover, so after the latest in a long line of powerful orgasms she turned to Sara and suggested, "Ooooooh Sara, I think, mmmmm, I think our little slut has earned herself a reward, don't you?"

"Way ahead of you babe." Sara grinned, holding up the two strap-on dildos she had retrieved while Nyssa was having her turn.

"Excellent." Nyssa beamed, pulling Sara into a quick kiss before pushing Thea away, grabbing hold of the dildos and holding them out to the younger brunette, "Strap them to us."

After a few seconds gasping for breath Thea grinned wickedly, "Yes Mistress."

Sara allowed a small smile to cross her face at those words, then turned her attention to Felicity, "Do you want one babe?"

"No." Felicity blushed, not taking her eyes off Thea as she rushed to obey, "I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Sara gently pushed, before pointing out, "You could lay down so Thea could ride you, that way you wouldn't have to do anything. Mmmmmm, and we could make her air tight."

"I'd, I'd still rather just watch. But please, please double stuff her." Felicity practically begged, before smirking, "Make her your stuffed Queen."

"Oh don't worry, we will." Nyssa promised with a wicked grin, then once the cocks were in place she looked down at Thea and added, "But first let's get them wet. I assume you've sucked cock before, so let's see what your precious boyfriend Roy left behind."

Nyssa instantly regretted mentioning Thea's ex. She hadn't known him that long but he was good to Thea and Team Arrow missed him very much, although none more than Thea who looked taken aback from the namedrop. It was almost enough to make Nyssa apologise, which Sara could explain was extremely rare, but luckily that wasn't necessary. Instead after a few seconds of hesitation Thea grabbed both dildos by the base and began stroking them like they were real before taking Nyssa's cock into her mouth and beginning to bob her head rapidly up and down. Then she moved to Sara's cock and did the same, going back and forth between those dildos to make sure they were nice and wet. Pretty much the entire time Nyssa wanted to provide a little commentary, but she didn't trust her own voice after that last comment.

Luckily Sara didn't have the same concern, "Oh yeah, that's it Thea, suck my cock! Take it deep into that pretty mouth which just made me cum so hard and get it nice and wet so I can fuck you. Yes, now do Nyssa. Yessssss, suck Nyssa's cock! Take it deep down your slutty little throat! What, you've never deep throated before? Yeah, that's what I thought. That's what I fucking thought. Now back to me. I want some of that deep throat action. Yeahhhhhh, take it deep. Come on, deeper, deeper, that's it, deeper, ooooooooh, good girl. That's real good Thea. I'm so proud of you. You're turning out to be a really good cock sucker for us."

Those words made Nyssa smirk and gave her the confidence to gently grab hold of the back of Thea's head and push her deeper down the dick when it was her turn once again for a little head. Sara quickly followed suit and they began to encourage Thea to take the dildos almost all the way down her throat. Sadly she just couldn't get the last little bit, although Nyssa silently promise that one day soon she would. Oh yes, someday soon Thea would be a Sara Lance calibre of cock sucker. For now she simply gently encouraged Thea to lick the lower parts of the cocks, which the little slut eagerly did while looking up at them pleadingly, Thea obviously more than ready to get fucked. And oh, was she about to get her wish.

"So, which of this pretty little fuck holes do you want?" Nyssa eventually asked almost conversationally.

Instead of answering Sara kneeled down, gently pulled Thea away from Nyssa's cock and while gently stroking her face asked, "Thea, have you ever been butt fucked?"

Thea shook her head and softly replied, "No."

"Would you like to be?" Sara gently pushed.

There was a brief silence and then Felicity butted in, "I know it seems scary, God knows I was when Sara took my anal cherry, and when these two DP'ed me for the first time, but trust me it's worth it for the orgasms. Especially if the other has her strap-on in your pussy at the same time, because wow, is that awesome."

Sara and Nyssa turned to smile at Felicity with affection, but Thea kept her eyes on Sara until she turned back to face her and then she softly asked, "Could you do it?"

"Absolutely." Sara grinned, "It would be an honour."

"I guess I get her pussy then." Nyssa said, striding over to the bed and getting into the centre of it, "Come along girl, do you want to get fucked or not."

Thea blushed adorably and glanced at first Nyssa, then Sara, who quickly told her, "Felicity's right. It will be easier on you, and feel amazing."

"Okay." Thea said softly, finally getting off her knees and scrambling to get into position.

Thea's eagerness made Nyssa smirk, although not as much as the obvious nervousness and the way that Thea blushed and couldn't look her in the eye at first, despite what they had already done. To be fair Thea got a little braver when she was in position, the younger girl pushing herself down without hesitation onto Nyssa's cock, which Nyssa graciously held in place while Thea concentrated on getting that cock into her pussy. It turned out to be quite easy, which wasn't surprising given how eager Thea had been to eat pussy, that privilege making her little cunt wet and ready to be fucked. Also while it hadn't been up to Sara's standard Thea had given quite the respectable blow job for a girl her age.

When that big dick slipped inside her little cunt Thea close her eyes, threw her head back slightly and let out a long moan of pleasure. Then she opened her eyes again and smiled down at Nyssa like the good little slut Nyssa knew she could be. No, on second thoughts in this moment Thea was just a woman satisfying her needs without shame, and was beautiful. Nyssa very much looked forward to when Thea would truly act like a slut and take two big strap-on cocks inside her, but for now it truly felt enchanting to watch Thea slowly but confidently pushing her self all the way down the dick and then beginning to bounce up and down while continuing to moan, groan and whimper happily.

After a few minutes of just watching this glorious sight Sara called out with a smirk, "Felicity honey, could you grab the lube for me."

"Su, sure." Felicity blushed, pulling her hand out of her skirt like a kid with their hand caught in the cookie jar.

Sara beamed at that reaction, although she quickly looked away and focused on Thea's cute little backside again, causing her smile to fade into a look of burning lust as she slowly approached her pray. Once she reached her destination Thea understandably tensed up, but thankfully relaxed as Sara softly cooed and stroked her back. She then briefly continued the soothing cooing after allowing her hand to slide to Thea's ass, although it didn't take long for the girl to relax and stop her bouncing to allow Sara to do what was necessary to prepare Thea to lose her anal virginity, with a little help from Felicity who quickly appeared by Sara's side and held out a tube of lubricant for her.

"I got it!" Felicity announced.

Sara smiled, grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her into a deep kiss which lasted maybe a full minute, then she broke it and firmly told her lover, "Take off all your clothes and start fingering yourself."

"Okay." Felicity squeaked.

Ignoring the other blonde Sara grabbed the lube with one hand and then use the other to smack Thea's butt roughly enough to cause the younger girl to cry out, and then she firmly ordered, "And as for you, spread your cheeks and show me that pretty little virgin hole!"

In a flash Thea reached back and pulled her ass cheeks as wide apart as possible, giving Sara the best possible view of Nyssa's dildo stretching Thea's cunt and above it the cute little virgin butt hole that Sara was about to violate. It was such a stunning view that Sara took a long second or two just to enjoy it before squirting a generous amount of lubricant onto her right hand, using her left to rub it into her fingers before reaching down and starting to gently caress Thea's ass. When this didn't cause Thea to tense up Sara pushed one and then two fingers into that incredibly tight hole, causing the other girl to gasp and moan in mostly pleasure.

"So, is she tight?" Nyssa asked with a wicked grin on her face.

"Virgin tight." Sara grinned, confirming Thea had been telling the truth while gently teasing the poor girl. Then after a few moments of anally fingering the younger girl Sara pulled her fingers out and replace them with her cock, briefly sliding it up and down Thea's ass crack as she taunted the younger brunette, "The real question is, is this what she really wants?"

"God yes, please Sara, fuck me." Thea whimpered, saying whatever she thought would get her what she wanted, "Fuck my virgin ass! Pop my anal cherry. Mmmmmm, be the first to take my tight little butt."

Sara smirked, "Not bad, but I think you can do better."

Taking the hint Thea got increasingly graphic, "Fuck my ass! Please fuck my virgin ass! Pop my butt cherry, take my anal virginity, fucking wreck my tight little virgin ass! Please Sara, I wanna be butt fucked by you. I want my former babysitter to fuck me up the butt. I want my brother's ex-girlfriend to pound my tight little virgin butt and make me her fucking butt slut! Fuck my ass Sara! Fuck it and make me love it, I have always wanted you too. Mmmmmm yeah, ass fuck me in front of your girlfriend. I mean girlfriends. Oh fuck, I mean fuck me in the ass while one of your girlfriend watches and the other fucks my pussy. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, DP me like a whore, OH GOD!"

At the end of that little speech Thea let out a loud cry as her ass hole was stretched for the first time by an invading force, Sara almost taking her friend's butt cherry with one hard thrust. She was certainly tempted, but it probably wasn't the best thing for Thea. Besides, this way she got to savour the sight of Thea's virgin ass hole stretching around the head of her cock, Sara making it stretch wider, and wider, and wider until it allow the head of Sara's big dick to slide through it and into Thea's butt, officially meaning that Sara had just taken the anal virginity of little Thea Queen. A fact which was so overwhelmingly hot to her that she almost missed the adorable little cry Thea let out as she was robbed of her butt cherry. Almost.

Instead Sara grinned wickedly and savoured the moment. After all, this wasn't just any girl that she and Nyssa had picked out of a bar or within the League of Assassins. No, this was little Thea Queen, a girl she had known for what felt like her whole life, or at least her life before the island, and would always think of as the little girl in pigtails that she would chase around the Queen Mansion now had her sexy 20-year-old body sandwiched between Sara and Nyssa. And Thea was spreading her cheeks so that Sara, and Felicity, could get the best possible view of the double penetration. God, it was so hot. And so worth it even if Oliver found out that she'd taken his sister's ass cherry.

Felicity felt super guilty for her part in all of this, not just because of Oliver but for all of Team Arrow and Thea herself. Especially the last one, as she was encouraging a younger girl into debauchery that she wouldn't have to dare to try if she hadn't been so hopelessly in love with Sara. And okay, it had worked out for her, but that didn't mean Thea wouldn't end up being emotionally scarred. Or physically. But Felicity couldn't stop watching, and now she couldn't stop fingering herself, especially as she watched her precious Sara robbing another girl of her anal virginity, a sight which should have enraged her but instead made her desperately want to cum.

Without a word Felicity had nervously moved around Thea's body so she could get the best possible look at the anal penetration while tearing off her clothes, and now she couldn't take her eyes off where Sara's big dick was slowly but surely disappearing into Thea's butt hole. That previously untouched butt hole that was being slowly filled by her girlfriend. While her other girlfriend cooed gently into Thea's ear as the poor girl was double stuffed. Fuck, how had this become her life? How had she ended up watching her girlfriend fill Thea Queen's virgin ass full of cock? And how had she ended up frantically masturbating to it?

Perhaps most importantly of all why did she immediately obey when Sara called out, "Felicity, stick your cunt in this bitch's face!"

That should have appalled Felicity, but not only did she not protest but she didn't even hesitate. Instead she walked around the bodies of the three women, crouched down and pushed her cunt Thea's face. Felicity even grabbed hold of Thea's short brown hair so she could also be shoving the younger girl's face forward to make sure Thea couldn't escape the lust which had taken over her body. Fortunately the last thing Thea seemed to want was to escape, as she held Felicity pushed her face as deep as it would go into her cunt and then immediately started licking Felicity's pussy with infectious eagerness, pausing only to moan which caused wonderful vibrations against Felicity's fuck hole.

Initially when this intense pussy licking began Felicity closed her eyes, tilted her head back and let out a long loud moan. As that meant she couldn't watch her two girlfriends DP Thea it wasn't long before Felicity opened them again, but it was a struggle to keep them open given how much Thea's eager but inexperienced tongue was getting to her, especially when the younger girl went after her clit. To be fair unlike Sara and Nyssa she hadn't yet been granted a release, and had watched while they received theirs and then started the double stuff this sexy younger woman. So Felicity didn't think it was fair to blame her for not lasting long before begging for more. And it was unlikely Sara and Nyssa would reward Thea with a orgasm until she made Felicity cum, so really Felicity was doing someone a favour here. Doing everyone a favour really.

So even though she tried to hold out for a little while it was not long before Felicity whimpered, "Please Thea, make me cum! I need to cum. Please, please, please, please, pleaseeeeeee, ooooooooh stick your tongue inside me and fuck me! Fuck me, ohhhhhhhh fuck, tongue fuck me Thea, fuck me ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddddd yeeeeeeeeessssssssssss!"

Thea had been waiting for that command for literally hours. Or better yet years, as Felicity Smoak was irresistibly cute and ever since Thea first saw her she wanted to fuck her, and that desire had grown the more she had known her. Finally being able to do it was an honour and a privilege, one which part of Thea wished she had the patience to properly savour. But after teasing her for who knows how long by gently thrusting just over half of the dildo in and out of her ass Sara finally buried the full length in Thea's butt. Then after a few seconds to savour the moment again Sara began ass fucking Thea with every inch of that big cock while another was in her pussy. As a result Thea really wasn't in the mood to drag this out.

Instead she shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into Felicity's cunt and then hammered it in and out until she got what she wanted, namely a mouth full of girl cum. Or more accurately a face full, because when Felicity finally came it happened so fast that Thea didn't have time to react. Thea tried to make up for it, but Felicity was just cumming so hard, and there was just so much cum, and Sara was fucking her ass so good that almost all of the heavenly liquid ended up covering her face. However Thea did get to swallow some of Felicity Smoak's cum, while getting DP'ed by Sara Lance and Nyssa al Ghul no less, so it was hard to complain. Besides, she loved it when boys, and now girls, came in her face.

After what was admittedly an incredibly hard climax Felicity stumbled back and away from the three other women, which was disappointing because Thea had been hoping to lick the blonde hacker to another orgasm. She couldn't really complain though considering Sara chose that moment to pick up the pace, effortlessly sodomising Thea to the edge of orgasm, and then keeping her there just as effortlessly. Thea could instantly tell what was required of her, but it was incredibly hard for her to stop screaming in pleasure long enough to say. In the end she had to use all the mental discipline that her father and brother had taught her for ignoring pain and/or channelling it so she could beg for what she so desperately needed.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK, MAKE ME CUM!" Thea screamed at the top of her lungs, "OHHHHHHHH GAWWWWWWD, I'LL DO ANYTHING, ANYTHING, JUST MAKE ME CUM! OOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSS, MAKE ME CUM LIKE A SLUT! MAKE ME FUCKING CUM LIKE THE LITTLE DYKE SLUT I AM! YEEEEEEESSSSSSSS, POUND MY FUCKING FUCK HOLES AND LEAVE THEM LOOSE AND USELESS! FUCKING WRECK THEM! WRECK ME! PLEASSSSSEEEEE! PLEASE MAKE ME CUM PLEASE MAKE ME CUM PLEASE MAKE ME CUM AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK, OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD!"

Luckily for Thea it wasn't long before Sara ever so slightly increased her pace, instantly making her cum obscenely hard. It only got better seconds later when Nyssa started thrusting up into her pussy, the two assassins working together as Thea could only imagine how many times they had done before to Felicity and other women, effortlessly giving their lucky victim ecstasy which felt lethal. As in Thea literally thought her brain was going to explode or melt or something from the overwhelming pleasure that was turning her into a screaming and trembling wreck. And in that wonderful moment, it kind of felt like it would be worth it, just for a few more seconds of this ecstasy.

Nyssa smirked as Thea cum on her cock over and over again thanks to the combination of her thrusts and Sara's. Honestly her beloved was more than capable of gifting Thea with multiple orgasms without her, but she was tired of simply lying back and doing nothing, and wanted to make this extra special for the youngest Queen. Which was why a few minutes later when Sara began slowing down and eventually pulled her strap-on out of Thea's butt, which was far too soon in her opinion, Nyssa glared at the blonde, before grinning wickedly at the other brunette and then flipping them over. Out of courtesy to Sara she had slowed down her thrusting at the same time, and although she restarted it it was nowhere near as hard as Nyssa was capable of, or that she wanted to give the other girl right now.

Of course, it was all part of her plan, Nyssa gently stroking Thea's face before asking her, "Can I have a turn with your cute little bottom?"

"Nyssa!" Sara warned, "Don't overwhelm the poor girl. Remember she hasn't had sex in months, let alone as much as us. It's not her fault if she can't keep up."

Thea wasn't sure she could survive another orgasm, but she still whimpered, "It's okay. I, I... I want you too. Mmmmmm, fuck my ass. Fuck it hard."

"Oh honey." Sara shook her head, "You're about to regret that."

Smirking wickedly Nyssa quickly pulled her cock out of Thea's cunt and then inserted it into the younger girl's butt hole almost just as quickly, causing Thea to whimper and cry with a mixture of pain and pleasure as her well used bottom was once again violated. Those whimpers and cries quickly turned to pure pleasure as Nyssa began to gently sodomise the other girl, Thea's legs, which had been laying either side of her ever since she flipped them over, quickly wrapping around her waist and the younger brunette holding her tightly as Nyssa began showing her just how good it could feel to be butt fucked by another woman who knew exactly what she was doing.

In what felt like no time at all Nyssa had butt fucked Thea to the edge of yet another climax, and kept her there for a few long moments just to watch the small girl squirm underneath her and struggled to beg for more. Then just as Thea found the strength to utter a coherent syllable Nyssa grabbed the other brunette's legs, pulled them up to her shoulders and practically bent the poor girl in half so seconds later when she increase the pace she had a leveraged to pound Thea's butt hole as deep and as hard as possible. Fortunately Nyssa knew that Thea's training made her very flexible, so not only was this not painful for the smaller girl but she screamed in pure ecstasy as Nyssa brutalised her butt through orgasm after orgasm.

Out of the corner of her eye Nyssa could see the look of concern on Sara's face, and especially on Felicity's, but she ignored them. This girl had offered her body up to them as a sacrifice to their mutual pleasure, and from her screams of pleasure and the cum squirting out of her cunt and onto Nyssa's stomach it seemed that Thea was more than getting her fair share. Nyssa even thought that Thea would agree that her ass hole was a small price to pay for such pleasure, and if she had literally ruined it Nyssa knew a few ways to fix it. For now though she just became lost in her animal lust, Nyssa brutally pounding into her submissive mate as the stimulator on her clit and the sheer joy of roughly fucking another woman up the ass pushed Nyssa over symbolisms of her own, much like it done for Sara when she was the one abusing Thea's butt.

Sara had certainly received her fair share of orgasms, but even though she was a little jealous over the ecstasy that Nyssa and especially Thea were experiencing right now she was mostly concerned for her friend safety, which was why she studied Thea's face carefully and inevitably she yelled, "NYSSA STOP! She's unconscious!"

Nyssa was grateful for the shout out, because while she had become lost in using Thea Queen as an orifice for her pleasure she didn't like fucking unconscious bodies. She wasn't about to share that gratitude though, and instead pouted at Sara and told her, "You always have to spoil my fun."

Felicity gasped as with one fluid movement Nyssa then abruptly pulled her big dildo out of Thea's poor butt hole and then turned the other brunette over onto her front so that the three older women got a good look at the damage the assassin had done to their younger friend. That gasp was partly because of just how quick her girlfriend was, but mostly it was because of just how widely gaping Thea's ass hole was, that up until recently virgin hole looking like it would never close again, and in turn that Thea would never be able to sit properly again. It shouldn't have been a turn on, but after so much kinky sex with Sara, and more recently Sara and Nyssa, Felicity just couldn't stop staring lustfully at that ruined hole as her girlfriends argued.

"Now look what you've done." Sara grumbled.

"Yes, this is certainly the first time one of us has fucked another girl into unconsciousness." Nyssa quipped dryly.

"This isn't just some girl, we work with her." Sara pointed out, "You shouldn't have overwhelmed her like that."

"I think you underestimate her." Nyssa said, before smirking, "Or perhaps you're upset because now we don't have anyone to clean our cocks."

Despite herself Sara smirked back, "Oh, I wouldn't say that."

With that the two assassins turned to Felicity, who didn't realise their eyes were on her for a few seconds, and then she looked up and startled, "What?"

"Felicity honey..." Sara smiled sweetly, "Nyssa was mean and fucked our slut into unconsciousness. Now who's going to clean our cocks?"

"Can You think of anyone who could do that?" Nyssa smiled.

Felicity blushed, but nodded, "Yeah... I think I can."

With that Felicity got down onto her knees with the intention of shuffling over, or maybe even crawling on her hands and knees over, to her girlfriends. Instead Nyssa and Sara quickly close the distance between them, Sara getting their first and telling her, "Suck it babe. Suck Thea's ass off my dick."

Normally the reminder that the dildo in front of her had been used to butt fucked a girl was great incentive for Felicity, especially when it was her own ass that had recently been violated, but this time and caused her to hesitate. It was still very much a turn on, but a fresh batch of guilt washed over her for what she was about to do. It wasn't enough to stop her though, Felicity again blaming Sara for her slutty behaviour as she wrapped her lips around the strap-on dildo her girlfriend had used to pop the anal cherry of her boss's sister and her dear friend Thea Queen. She then moaned in pleasure at the taste, which again she blamed on Sara.

"That's it baby, suck Thea's ass off my cock." Sara grinned wickedly, "Mmmmmm, you like the taste of little Thea Queen's ass, huh? You do don't you? Oooooh, you dirty girl. Oh yeah, you tried to be good and not join in you just couldn't resist feeding Thea your sweet little pussy, and now you're sucking her little ass off my dick like the good little ATM slut you are."

"And mine." Nyssa chimed in, "Oh yes Felicity, don't forget about me. My cock is covered in ass cream too, so don't neglect it. Ooooooh yes, that's it, good girl. Clean my cock! Clean both those cocks of Oliver Queen's sister's ass hole you nasty ass to mouth bitch. Ohhhhhhh, that's hot."

It didn't take long for Felicity to switch cocks, partly because she greedily sucked the tip of Sara's cock clean in a matter of seconds and she wanted a second chance to savour the deepest part of Thea's bowels on a dick. Mostly she was hoping that it might just make her girlfriends shut up, because while up to a point she was still loving their dirty talk Felicity was extremely embarrassed that she had given in and helped defile Oliver's little sister, and naturally Nyssa and Sara were taking great delight in reminding her of that fact. Of course she didn't think it would work, and sure enough Sara and Nyssa kept talking, and even began grabbing hold of her hair and pulling her from one cock to another and then holding her in place.

Luckily Felicity was doing better at tuning them out when she wanted too, and it was easy when she had ass cream to clean. The perverted flavour also allowed Felicity to turn off her own brain for a few blissful minutes. But then of course she needed to shove the dildos deeper into her mouth and down her throat to get more anal juices until she had the entire length of first Nyssa's cock, and then Sara's, choking her windpipe. Briefly she was given another distraction in the form of Sara pulling her up into a deep kiss, the Canary moaning softly as she tasted Thea's ass on Felicity's lips. Then Nyssa took her turn with Felicity's lips, then with Sara's, before pulling back and the three girlfriends stared at each other before glancing at the still unconscious body of Thea.

"We should keep her." Nyssa said casually.

Felicity glared at her dark-haired girlfriend, "Nyssa, if we keep adding people to this relationship it's going to get ridiculous."

"I didn't mean it like that." Nyssa explained, "I meant like a pet."

"That would be hot." Sara admitted, and then when Felicity glared at her she quickly added, "Or we could just occasionally hook up with her. I think she'd be down for that. At the very least we could ask her. You know when she wakes up."

Felicity then glared at her blonde girlfriend, before biting her lip and looking over at Thea, and then after thinking about it mumbled, "Well, it couldn't hurt to at least ask."


	5. Fully Stuffed Canary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sara Lance had been thrilled when then ex-girlfriend Nyssa al Ghul had suggested a threesome with Sara's then girlfriend Felicity Smoak, and it worked out better than she could have ever imagined. Surely nothing could beat that, right? Well, they were about to find out, because tonight she wasn't going to be just a Stuffed Canary. No, tonight she was going to be a Fully Stuffed Canary, meaning there would be a nice big strap-on cock in her mouth, pussy and ass at the same time. And that was thanks to Thea Queen, their youngest teammate on Team Arrow and the girl she used to babysit for, and who now was the little fuck pet of Sara and her girlfriends. So surely Thea deserved a reward, right?

That's why Thea was currently handcuffed to the same bed where Sara had taken her anal cherry, naked except for a cute little dog collar around her neck and the butt-plug in her ass, whimpering so wonderfully as Sara slowly kissed her way back and forth between her nipples. Of course this wasn't the real reward, just a preview, one which had lasted a lot longer than Sara had anticipated as Felicity was running late, again, perhaps proving that Sara needed to have another talk with Oli about overworking her genius girlfriend. Or maybe not, as in this case she loved the excuse to make Thea squirm, until her desire to please Sara was overridden by her need for some satisfaction.

"Please..." Thea whined softly and pathetically, "Please Mistress Sara, fuck me."

"Did we give you permission to speak?" Nyssa asked softly.

"It's okay Nyssa." Sara quickly placated her watching girlfriend before turning her attention to her little sub, "It's okay. We've waited for Felicity long enough. And it might even be better this way."

With that Sara started kissing her way down Thea's flat stomach, forcing herself to go at least a little slowly while the younger girl cried out, "Oh God yes, mmmmmm, oh Mistress Sara fuck me! Fucking lick me! Eat my pussy! Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, please, please, please do it. Lick me! I need you tooooooooo oooooooooh yeeeeeeeeesssssssss, ohhhhhhhhh Goooooooddddddddd!"

It wasn't the first time Sara had gone down on this girl. Oh no, that came the day after the first foursome with Thea, in which Sara had genuinely been trying to be good, despite what Felicity might think, and stay away from the other girl at work, only approaching her at the end of her shift to explain that the previous night had been fun but Thea was under no obligation to do anything else if she didn't want too. It wasn't her fault that a few minutes later she had cleared her boss's desk, laid Thea down on top of it and then fucked the younger girl's brains out. It was totally Thea's for dropping to her knees and begging for the privilege of being Sara's bitch. Because really, what else could she do at that point?

Once she reached her destination Sara was thrilled to learn that Thea's pussy was just as tasty as she remembered it, although unlike the first time Sara went nice and slowly so she could really savour the taste of the girl who was still technically her boss, even if it had become crystal clear that Thea had no power over her, and didn't want it. In fact she seemed perfectly content with just squirming against Sara's tongue, although she did occasionally pull at the restraints on her hands and feet. Particularly her feet, although Sara was pretty sure that was just because Thea wanted to wrap her legs around her head like the very first time she had eaten her out.

Thea definitely wanted to do that, if just to reignite that precious memory of the first time her pussy had been treated to the incredibly skilled tongue of Sara Lance. Although she very much like the fact that she couldn't. That for all her training she was now completely helpless and at the mercy of these superior women. Of course that was true without the restraints, but they were an added thrill which Thea had quickly grown to love. Mistress Sara and Mistress Nyssa were two very experienced Doms, and with their help Thea had embraced the role of the sub and would happily do anything these dominant women wanted.

That this was now what they wanted was beyond thrilling, and if Thea had to endure a little pleasurable torture in the process so be it. Unfortunately Mistress Sara had pushed her beyond her capabilities, and while Mistress Sara had promised her she wouldn't be punished if it truly became too much like it did a few seconds ago Thea couldn't help but hope she would be punished anyway, and from the look on the face of Mistress Nyssa she would anyway, even if Mistress Sara wouldn't find out about it. Which was good, because there were a few things Thea like more than being bent over the knee of a superior woman, or her desk at work, or some other surface so she could receive a nice hard spanking from one of her Mistresses.

Although it as hard to think about things she might receive in the future while another woman was going down on her. An incredibly experienced woman who was only too happy to show off her skills at eating pussy, skills which easily put her to shame despite over the past few weeks practically living with her head in between the legs of one of her owners. Her wonderful Mistress Sara, who was currently driving her crazy with just a few gentle licks, and just as Thea thought she was getting used to it Mistress Sara lingered on her clit to pull her from her mind and makes her cry out extra loudly once again. God, it was heaven. Or at least it was for a lesbian slut like Thea Queen.

Bisexual slut would probably be more accurate, but Thea's dating life after Roy wasn't exactly stellar and she had made it very clear to her Mistresses that she was only too happy to give up men if it meant being their little dyke fuck pet. Hell, given the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling right now Thea would have become a nun if Mistress Sara would only make her cum. So overwhelmed was she that Thea didn't even notice when someone else entered the room. Partly because they remained uncharacteristically silent for a few long seconds before making their presence known, initially startling Thea before she grinned happily.

"Sara, what the hell!" Felicity exclaimed, forcing herself to sound angry before she grinned and playfully scolded, "You started without me?"

"Sorry babe, you were just taking so long." Sara apologised after reluctantly removing her mouth from Thea's pussy and turned to the other blonde. She then stood up and strolled over to Felicity while telling her, "But now you're here... the real fun can begin."

Felicity opened her mouth to ask what exactly Sara meant by that, but before she could get a word out the Canary kissed her. Although assaulted her might have been more accurate, Sara pushing her tongue into her mouth straightaway so Felicity would have absolutely no choice but to taste Thea Queen's pussy on her girlfriend's lips and tongue. Not that it would really matter, because after a year of being together Felicity couldn't imagine ever turning Sara down for a kiss, even if it resulted in her feeling incredibly guilty. In this case especially guilty because she undeniably liked the taste, and even moaned softly when it hit her tastebuds, causing Sara to smirk triumphantly for a few seconds before Felicity started kissing back.

After making out for a few passionate minutes Sara grinned knowingly, "How did our slut taste?"

"Good." Felicity blushed, unable to deny it, "But I'm still not sure I can, you know..."

"Oh come on baby, you know you want too." Sara pushed, "And Thea does too, isn't that right Thea?"

"Yes Mistress Sara!" Thea quickly agreed, "I want Mistress Felicity to eat me. Please Mistress Felicity, eat my pussy. I want you to eat my little dyke cunt soooooo bad Mistress Felicity, please do it."

"You heard the girl." Sara said, slipping behind Felicity, placing her head on her shoulder and pointing her in the direction of Thea's open legs, "Just look at that wonderful little invitation? Can you really turn it down when I got it all nice and ready for you? Wouldn't that just be a waste?"

"Well, yeah... but-" Felicity began.

"No more buts." Sara quickly interrupted, before softening her tone again, "Come on Felicity, Thea has been our dyke bitch for months now and you still haven't tasted her."

"Which is cruel given how much you've used her mouth." Nyssa chimed in with a wicked grin.

"Exactly." Sara agreed, giving Felicity a gentle push forward, figuratively and literally, "So come on babe, go get you some of that 20-year-old pussy."

Felicity stumbled forward, gulped softly, and then whispered to herself, "Oliver, please forgive me."

With that Felicity took Sara's place on the bed and took her first long lick of Thea Queen's pussy. Well, straight from the source, because she had tasted it before on Nyssa's lips and tongue, and the fingers of Nyssa and Sara, as both of her girlfriends prepared her for this moment. Although nothing could have really prepared her for the moment she tasted Oliver's little sister right from the source and heard Thea her moaning for her as she licked her. The guilt was just so overwhelming, but not as much as her desire for more, Felicity quickly establishing a steady tongue rhythm as she began greedily licking Thea's little pussy.

Those first half a dozen licks were slow and gentle, and Felicity completely ignored Thea's clit despite the fact it looks so swollen and needy, because despite her apprehension now she had finally crossed this line Felicity wanted to savour the first time she fucked her friend and little sister of her boss with her mouth. However the constant whimpering out of Thea's mouth ultimately convinced Felicity to show her friend some mercy in the form of some attention to her clit, at first just touching it with every stroke of her tongue, but then quickly moving to lingering on it and then taking it into her mouth, both of which really made Thea cry out in pleasure and her yummy juices flow.

It was tempting to push even further, but then Sara scolded her, "Felicity, don't spoil our bitch."

"I think that's a little hypocritical given how much you've spoiled her with all those ass fuckings." Nyssa grinned wickedly at Sara, before turning to Felicity, "But Sara's right, there is no need to spoil her. Or rush this. Mmmmmm, especially not when your pretty little blonde head look so good in between the legs of Oliver Queen's little sister."

The little reminder of who this was had Felicity blushing a little, but thankfully her girlfriends didn't keep reminding her. In fact they remained suspiciously silent, Felicity glancing over at them to see what they were up to, without pausing the pussy licking of course, as she was very used to having to keep one eye on especially Sara. To her surprise, and delight, the worst the other two did was strip themselves. Other than that they just seemed generally content with watching her, which Felicity actually found a little flattering. It made her want to put on a show for them, and that's exactly what she did, using every wicked trick that Nyssa and Sara had taught her to tease Thea for what felt like hours before finally giving her what she wanted.

Thea whimpered joyfully throughout this. Lately all her secret desires had been satisfied, or more accurately the ones involving having amazing lesbian sex with Sara Lance and Nyssa al Ghul. However sex with Felicity Smoak had been limited to Thea being given the privilege of eating Mistress Felicity's pussy and there was a big part of her which selfishly wanted more. Which wasn't surprising considering she used to be a spoilt heiress, but Thea felt she had done a good job of shaking the bratty nature she may be had as a young child turned into mature women, and more importantly a good sub who patiently waited to be given a treat.

It had been hard, because Thea really wanted Mistress Felicity to join in the fun some more. At lease with Thea involved. The hacker had no problem when Thea was chained up and forced to watch her Mistresses go at it, but she had only had the privilege of watching that ones and while it gave her plenty of masturbation material watching it had been torturous as she wanted in so badly, and was ravenous when she was finally unchained. Fortunately Mistress Nyssa and Mistress Sara were happy to oblige, even if unfortunately Mistress Felicity hadn't. But she was now, and that's all that mattered, Thea forcing herself to remain silent and just enjoy this even as her body ached for more.

Luckily Mistress Sara was a big softy at heart, and showed some mercy by offering up some encouragement, "Come on Felicity, you know I love watching you eat pussy, but there's no need to overdo the teasing. Trust me, poor little Thea has suffered enough."

"And who's fault is that, beloved?" Nyssa quipped with a smirk.

"Felicity's." Sara replied without hesitation, then when Felicity lifted her head and gave her a look she simply shrugged and added, "What? You were late."

"And you need to learn some self-control." Felicity pointed out, before licking her lips and looking up at Thea while she continued to talk to her other girlfriends, "But Thea shouldn't have to suffer for your impatience, so as long as she asks nicely I'll be more than happy to make her cum."

Her eyes lighting up Thea whimpered, "Please Mistress Felicity, make me cum. Please fuck me and make me cum for you. I want to cum for you, I want toooooo ohhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh Gooooooodddddd! Fuck yes, fuck me, oooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkk!"

Honestly Thea would have liked the opportunity to beg a little longer, simply because she didn't know when it would be her getting her pussy eaten again, and there would never be another first time that Felicity Smoak would be doing it, but really that was just the spoiled brat in her threatening to come out again. Anyway, it was really hard to be disappointed when another woman was slipping a finger inside her very welcoming pussy, Thea losing the ability to speak as Mistress Felicity slowly pushed her finger inside her. She then leaned back when Mistress Felicity gave them both a moment to savour having her finger all the way inside Thea's cunt, but it was only briefly as soon afterwards the other woman officially began finger fucking her.

Soon after that Mistress Felicity lent down and began gently licking Thea's clit, Overwatch effortlessly bringing Speedy to the edge of orgasm in what felt like seconds. She then kept her there for a little while, but it wasn't long before Mistress Felicity was slipping a second finger in and then wrapping her lips around Thea's clit and sucking on it. Not hard, but hard enough to make Thea cum. Oh was it ever hard enough to make her cum, Thea throwing her head back and letting out a loud scream of pleasure as her pussy clamped down hard on the fingers of her Mistress and covered them with her girl cum. Then she did it again and again and again, Mistress Felicity effortlessly spoiling Thea with multiple orgasms.

Felicity didn't mean to make Thea cum quite so much, and she was surprised her assassin girlfriends didn't say something. Or just pull her off. It wouldn't even be hard as they were a lot stronger than she was, but they must have been enjoying the show too much to stop it. Which was flattering. Mostly. There was a part of Felicity which felt like they were smirking at her the entire time, and at least Sara was probably touching herself, but mostly it was a flattering testament to her vastly improved skills, and watch her with someone who wasn't technically part of the relationship without any jealousy. Which just showed how twisted their relationship had become, but still.

It also helped that Felicity knew exactly what they had planned for the night, and unless that changed for some unlikely reason Thea wasn't going to need to do much but just lie here and look pretty. Hell, Felicity could have fucked Thea into unconsciousness and they could have still probably gone through with what they had planned. In fact she could all but guarantee they would, which was good thing, especially when Felicity tasted Thea's girl cum and instantly wanted more. She had felt that way when Sara had gone down on Thea and then kissed her afterwards. In fact that memory was one of the many reasons why Felicity had agreed to do this. But tasting it because she was making Thea Queen cum was a wholly different experience.

Her mouth was so close to Thea's cum leaking cunt it was inevitable that she would taste some, and when she did Felicity immediately removed her fingers from her friend's pussy and replace them with her mouth, greedily sucking at that yummy hole until there was no more girl cum to swallow. Then she slammed her tongue inside that tight little twat and hammered it in and out until Thea once again came, her experience with Nyssa and particularly Sara allowing Felicity to instantly remove her tongue and swallowing at least the majority of that precious liquid before she reinserted her tongue and repeated the process.

This continued until finally someone intervened and suddenly Felicity found herself being yanked upwards, turned around and roughly kissed. It all happened so fast Felicity honestly wasn't sure who it was, but as she felt a soft feminine body pressed against her own she relaxed and assumed it was one of her girlfriends. Probably Sara. In fact she'd be willing to bet money on it, both on the way the other woman kissed her, and her impatience of waiting for Felicity to stop of her own accord. Then after a few minutes of frantic kissing Felicity was proven right, Sara breaking the kiss and then stepping back to give Felicity that megawatt smile which was so rarely seen, and made her heart flutter at the fact that she was the one it could bring this out of Sara given how solemn she had been when they first met.

"That was amazing babe." Sara grinned wickedly, "Now we just need to get you to strap on your big dick and fuck Thea up her tight little ass."

"Assuming that you'll leave that hole alone long enough for Felicity to have a turn." Nyssa quipped, "Or anyone else for that matter."

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm the one with the most access to that sweet little butt." Sara pointed out, and then looking over her shoulder before Felicity got her attention.

Those words of course made Felicity blush a little, but she joined in on the fun by reaching down to roughly squeeze Sara's ass and as confidently as she could manage told her, "It's not Thea's tight little ass I'm going to be fucking tonight."

Sara gasped softly when Felicity grabbed her butt, then she grinned excitedly, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Felicity said boldly, "And since you were the one who begged us to make you a fully stuffed Canary you can go get my big dick, strap it around my waist and get it nice and ready for your slutty little ass hole."

"Mine too." Nyssa added, "Don't forget my big dick. Or one for Thea."

"Yes Mistress Felicity, yes Mistress Nyssa." Sara said only half mockingly as she eagerly did what she was told.

Sara had already picked out exactly which dildos her girlfriends, and fuck pet, were going to be using on her, so it was a simple matter of pulling open the bottom dresser draw where they kept their favourite toys, grabbing the three strap-ons on top of the pile and then quickly returning to Felicity. She then dropped to her knees in front of the hacker and held out the harness for Felicity to step into, Felicity quickly obliging so Sara could pull it up her thighs and then tightened it around the physically weaker blonde's waist. Then Sara took a firm hold of the dildo, gave it one playful stroke and then looked up at Felicity before wrapping her lips around the head of the man-made meat and then began to bob her head up and down.

"That's it bitch, suck my cock!" Felicity boldly told the assassin, knowing it was exactly what both her girlfriends wanted, the looks they were giving her encouraging her to continue, "Yeah, suck it! Get it nice an wet for your slutty little ass hole. You don't want lube, do you? No, Sara Lance is such a massive anal whore that she can take it up the ass with just a little spit. And she wants to feel a little pain for the inevitable pleasure as her whore hole is stretched and reminded that it's a fuck hole for Felicity Smoak and Nyssa al Ghul! Fuck Sara, you look so good on your knees. Oh yeah baby, you look good on your knees, sucking my big dick so I can shove it right up your sexy little ass, but I think we are making Nyssa jealous. Aren't we baby?"

"Damn right you are!" Nyssa grinned, moving to stand right beside Felicity, "Oh Felicity, I do love watching Sara suck your cock, but don't hog her. Mmmmm, I want some of that whore mouth too. And we are supposed to be sharing her after all."

"Of course." Felicity agreed, briefly looking at Nyssa while doing so before turning her attention back to Sara, roughly grabbing the other blonde's hair and pulling her mouth away from her strap-on, "You heard us slut, don't pretend like you didn't. Strap Nyssa's cock to her and suck it! Yeah, suck it like you've been sucking mine."

"Yes Mistress Felicity, yes Mistress Nyssa." Sara said, this time without any mockery in her voice as she quickly did as she was told.

In what felt like seconds Nyssa's strap-on was firmly around her waist and Sara was eagerly taking it into her mouth. Clearly showing her approval Nyssa wrapped her fingers into Sara's hair, gently pushed more dildo into the kneeling woman's mouth and then restarted the verbal encouragement that Felicity had so wonderfully started. Sara listened to every word of it with a happy smile on her face, although it definitely wasn't her main focus. No, that was giving Nyssa a thorough blow job. One a well practised cock sucker like herself could be proud of. But before she could really get going and stuff that dick down her throat she was forcefully pulled off of it and onto the other, surprisingly by Felicity.

"My turn." Felicity said brightly, "And you better deep throat this time bitch!"

Those words of course delighted Sara and she rushed to obey, quickly taking enough dildo into her mouth that it was poking the entrance to her throat. It then slipped into her windpipe, Sara fighting her urge to gag as she continued her dissent with every bob of her head. Then just as she was about to get the last few inches she was pulled off again, this time by Nyssa, and ordered her to do the same thing for her. This process was repeated a few times before finally Sara was allowed to deep throat the entire length of first Felicity's cock, and then Nyssa's cock, which was slightly frustrating but mostly just hot for the vigilante known as the Canary.

Then after a minute or two of literally fucking Sara's mouth Nyssa pushed the blonde away and then as she gasped on the floor she told her, "Don't forget about Thea. She still needs to be equipped and prepared."

"Yeah Sara." Felicity chimed in lustfully, "Give your little bitch a cock she can fuck your cunt with."

"Oh, she won't be fucking me babe." Sara grinned, standing up and walking over to the bed, "I will."

"You mean we will." Nyssa corrected.

"Yeah, sure." Sara murmured, too busy with the final strap-on to really pay attention.

Given how Thea was still bound to the bed this final stage was difficult, but far from impossible for someone like Sara. It helped that Thea had fully regained consciousness after her rather draining series of orgasms so she was able to wordlessly lift her butt up so Sara could slide the harness underneath it and then strap it around her waist before proceeding to give the younger girl a nice and sloppy wet blow job. Although the difference was that she wasn't pushed back and forth between this dildo and another, and the entire time Sara stared up into Thea's eyes while remembering just how thoroughly she had dominated this girl over the past few weeks. And exactly what was going to happen next.

Thea was also very mindful how totally Mistress Sara had dominated her, to the point where she thought of her as Mistress Sara in her head, and of course the amazing gift she would receive next, but her main focus was on the present as Sara Lance gave her a blow job. That alone blew Thea's mind. It was a kind of kinky act Thea could have never imagined, even after becoming Mistress Sara's plaything. The fact she was handcuffed to a bed made it very clear who was in charge, but still. And God, did Mistress Sara ever look beautiful like this. Oh yes, Sara Lance looked good sucking Thea's cock. And she was doing such a good job of it, eventually taking the entire length down her throat so she could cover it with her spit.

Then all of a sudden Mistress Sara was crawling up the bed until they were again face to face, and so that her pussy was hovering over Thea's cock. Mistress Sara then smiled at her wickedly and without breaking eye contact reached down, grabbed hold of the dildo and held it firmly in place while she pushed herself downwards. Eye contact was then briefly broken as Mistress Sara closed her eyes and let out a long moan, obviously savouring the penetration. Then she opened her eyes again as she began slowly lowering herself down further, the older woman easily taking the dildo and then again savouring the moment when she was sitting on Thea's lap with the full length buried inside her.

It wasn't long after that pause that Nyssa called out, "Sara, stop wasting time and start riding that dick."

"Yeah baby, ride it." Felicity agreed, and then when Sara did as she was told Felicity happily continued, "Oh yes that's it Sara, ride that dick! Mmmmmm, you look so sexy babe. So sexy riding Thea's dick. Come on Sara, bounce up and down. Make us want to fuck you."

Shooting her girlfriends what kind of looked like a playful grin from where Thea was Mistress Sara slowly increased the pace of her bouncing. It was likely she was going to do that anyway now she had built up a rhythm, but it was clear she still enjoyed the encouragement, and so did Thea. She had loved dirty talk before becoming her friend's sex slave, and now she loved it even more. Almost as much as watching Mistress Sara's boobs bounce up and down with every thrust, or the look on Mistress Sara's face as she turned back to her. Of course she didn't have a great view of what happened next, but she definitely love that too.

"So, do you want her ass first, or shall I do the honours?" Nyssa asked Felicity.

"You do it." Felicity replied without hesitation, "I don't think I have the patience to be gentle with her right now."

"Very well. Sara, stay still and allow me to get into your ass!" Nyssa said, slowly leaning down behind her prey and softly asking, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Yes Mistress Nyssa?" Sara replied after a brief hesitation.

"That's right bitch." Nyssa purred lustfully, before slapping Sara's butt, "Do not forget again."

When her butt was slapped Mistress Sara understandably let out an audible gasp, quickly followed by a smile as Mistress Nyssa pulled one of her butt cheeks a side with one hand while lubricating two fingers on the other hand by briefly popping them into her mouth before bringing that hand down to her target. From the happy sounds that followed Thea guessed that Mistress Sara was being anally fingered, with what happening next being pretty obvious to the bounded sex slave. It was then especially Thea wished she could see exactly what was happening, but she still felt it was an honour just taking part in this small way. Especially as the constant bashing against her clit thanks to the stimulator within the harness was giving her more physical pleasure than she could have guessed, along with the mental high of being able to DP Mistress Sara.

Nyssa was very much looking forward to that, although she would not allow her lust for Sara or her amazing ass to cause her to hurt her first love. Of course she was probably way too cautious, considering she was back to giving Sara extremely frequent anal poundings, but Nyssa didn't feel that anyone could blame her, especially Felicity as she knew how fun it was to finger fuck Sara Lance and hear the Canary go from cooing happily to grumbling about not getting what she wanted. Not that Nyssa really paid attention to such things. No, she was too busy enjoying stretching Sara's sexy little ass hole with first one, and then two fingers.

When she finally pulled her fingers out and pressed the head of her strap-on against her girlfriend's slutty ass hole Sara let out an excited gasp and Nyssa could tell she was opening her mouth to encourage this action. Before she could Nyssa rammed forwards, roughly forcing the head of the dildo into Sara's butt and causing the Canary to cry out loudly in a mixture of pleasure and pain. As not even that could force a cry of pure pain out of her little bird Nyssa had absolutely no sympathy for her, and gave a series of hard thrusts to force the rest of the dick up Sara's butt before officially beginning the sodomy. Which of course caused Sara to gasp, groan and cry out in mostly pleasure.

Then Nyssa roughly smacked Sara's ass a few times, which for most people would have been a punishment, but depraved whore that she was Sara Lance just groaned in pleasure. Which made it tempting to use every ounce of her strength to smack and fuck Sara's ass, which just might be soon enough that she wouldn't enjoy it, if that was even possible, but no. Nyssa wasn't willing to really take the risk of hurting her beloved Canary. Besides, with her years of experience pounding ass, and Sara's years of experience of taking it up the ass, it was a simple matter of minutes before Sara's bowels loosened to the point that she was moaning loudly in pure pleasure, and shortly after that she started to beg for more.

"Hard! Mmmmmm, fuck me harder Nyssa." Sara moaned softly and dreamily, "Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, pound my ass! Fucking slam my fucking little hole! Oh yeah, fuck me! Fuck me harder, AH!"

Suddenly grabbing a firm hold of Sara's hair Nyssa yanked it up violently so the blonde was forced to lift her head up, allow the brunette to growled, "What happened to Mistress Nyssa?"

“I, I, I…” Sara stammered, genuinely caught off-guard, "I wasn't being serious."

Nyssa raised an eyebrow, then asked knowingly, "But you wanted to be?"

"Permanently? No... but for right now, hell yeah." Sara admitted with a grin.

"Then beg properly you whore!" Nyssa demanded, yanking back on Sara's hair.

"AH, fuck me! Fuck me Nyssa!" Sara grinned mischievously just to get another yank, then when she got it continued more submissively, "AH FUCK! Oh Mistress Nyssa, please fuck my ass! Mmmmmm, please fuck my tight little ass hole. Fuck it hard and deep and make me cum like a bitch. Please Mistress Nyssa, fuck me harder in my bitch hole."

Nyssa grinned, "One harder ass fucking, coming right up."

"Wait!" Felicity interrupted, "Don't hog her. She's my girlfriend too. I want a turn with that slutty little bitch hole of hers."

There was a brief pause and then Nyssa grinned again, "I'm sorry Felicity, you're absolutely right. You should have a turn with this bitch's butt hole... so go ahead. Do it! Mmmmm, stuff Sara's bitch hole so we can make her air tight."

"Oh God yes, stuff my ass Mistress Felicity!" Sara begged gleefully, "Stuff my slutty little ass full of your cock so Mistress Nyssa can stuff hers in my mouth and make me suck it clean while you're fucking my ass. Make me your stuff Canary. Mmmmmm, your fully stuffed Canary. I wanna be Mistress Felicity's and Mistress Nyssa's fully stuffed Canary. Oh God, my ass feel so empty, and so does my mouth. Please Mistress Felicity, Mistress Nyssa fill my holes. Ohhhhhhh shove your cocks up my ass and in my ass so I can be made air tight. Come on Mistress Felicity, take my slutty little ass hole and fuck me like a bitch, just like Mistress Nyssa did. Please just fuck me! Fuck me, fuck ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, fuck me, fuck my ass, oooooooh fuck!"

As she had spoke Nyssa pulled her strap-on completely out of Sara's ass, shifted her body so she was kneeling to the side of the Canary and then spread her cheeks widely and invitingly for the hacker. Felicity watched this with interest, and opened her mouth to either taunt Sara or tell her to beg, but as Sara beat her to it, and wouldn't let her get a word in edgeways, ultimately she just seemed to give up and kneeled behind her ultimate target and took aim at it. Despite her earlier words she then slowly violated Sara's loosened and open ass hole, which was a little disappointing for Nyssa, but only a little as she got a front row seat to the debauchery.

Sara was far more disappointed by it, and frustrated, and yet it was another reason she loved Felicity so much. Her nerdy girl knew Sara want her to tease her, and slowly pushing that dildo up her desperately wanting to be fucked ass was probably the best way she could do that. Well, that and giving her an infuriatingly slow and gentle butt fucking once the full length of that strap-on was buried inside her bowels, which of course Felicity did. Although as much as she craved to be fucked hard this way Sara would be able to enjoy the sensation of getting triple stuffed even more, something she literally couldn't wait any longer for, so once again she began begging.

"Mistress Nyssa, please give me your cock. Mmmmmm, I want your cock in my mouth." Sara whined in between moans, "I wanna suck my own ass off your cock while Mistress Felicity fucks my ass with hers. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, I wanna be made air tight. Please make me air tight like the little slut I am. Please? You promised, ohhhhhhh, you promised you'd make me air tight. Ooooooh yeah, to stuff all my holes and make me your little stuffed Canary, mmmmmm, your fully stuffed Canary, so just do it! Feed me your yummy ass flavoured girl cock as Mistress Felicity uses hers to fuck my slutty butt. Oh come on Mistress Nyssa, you know you want too. Ohhhhhhh yesssssss, fuck my mouth, mmmmmm, fuck my dyke mouth with your girl cock! Oh yes!"

Finally Nyssa moved towards her and pressed the tip of the dildo which had just been deep inside Sara's ass against Sara's lips, the Canary immediately parting them so Nyssa could push forwards even more so that the strap-on slid inside Sara's mouth. Sara then moaned happily as the taste of her own ass hit her taste-buds, and she closed her eyes not only to savour the flavour but the moment she was officially made airtight. Oh yes, she finally had a cock in her cunt, and another in her ass, and yet another one in her mouth, which had to be the ultimate slutty thing she could do. It certainly made her feel like a total slut, which she adored. And just when she didn't think it could get any better, it did, as her girlfriends began taunting her.

"Yessssss, that's it you perverted little bitch, suck it! Mmmmmm, suck my cock!" Nyssa ordered gleefully, "Ohhhhhhh yesssssss, you look so good with a cock in your mouth. I've always thought that, but you look even better with a cock in every single one of your holes. Oooooooh yeahhhhhhh, my sweet Canary looks good with everyone of her holes stuffed with dick! Yeahhhhhh, take it! Take it slut! Take it in every one of your holes! Yesssssss, let's see Sara Lance take a girl cock in each one of her dyke fuck holes at the same time like the total lesbian whore that she is! Oh yeah, that's so hot! How does it look to you, Mistress Felicity?"

"Amazing." Felicity moaned softly, a little preoccupied by the sight before her, but for Sara's sake she forced herself to recover and get into the dirty talk, "Sara's ass looks like it was made for my girl dick. And it was! Oooooooh yeah, yours and mine. Sara's little ass hole was always meant to take our dicks, just like her mouth was meant to clean them afterwards. Which is what's happening right now isn't it? Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, I see you Sara. Sucking on that dick just been in your ass. Mmmmmm, fucking ATM whore. And now yours our little air tight whore! Ooooooohhhhhhh yeeeeeesssssss, thanks to Thea you're now our little air tight whore, our three hole slut, our fully stuffed Canary taking it in each and every one of her hot little dyke fuck holes! Isn't that right Thea?"

"That's right." Thea piped up, "Mmmmm, and she really does look so fucking good. So-"

"Shut up slut, superior women are talking." Nyssa interrupted, before going right back to the dirty talk, "Oh yes Sara, you look so good taking it in all your holes. Mmmmmm, and you're taking it so well you dirty little slut."

If her mouth wasn't full Sara would have thanked them for the flattery, and be happily agreeing with all the dirty words that she loved so much. As Nyssa's dick was stuffing her mouth Sara settled for smiling around it and staring up lovingly at her first true love, as the second one continued gently sodomising her. Most of all she greedily sucked that cock, cleaning every single drop of her butt cream from the head of the strap-on in a matter of seconds before working her way down the shaft. She took a little more time with the middle portion before ultimately stuffing the dildo down her throat so she could clean the last of her ass juice, Nyssa helpfully shuffling forward every so often to make it easier for her.

Shortly after Sara's lips reached the base Nyssa paused the taunting and said, "Awww, looks like this deep-throating slut has no more ass cream to clean. Any idea what we could do about that Felicity?"

Taking the hint Felicity smiled, "I might."

With those words Felicity yanked her cock out of Sara's ass and Nyssa pulled hers from Sara's mouth and the two swap places. If Sara had been the one pounding some ass she would have been seek it as well, especially as Nyssa could be such a butt hog, but she suspected this was just another example of how selfless Felicity could be, once again putting Sara's needs before her own. In this case Sara's need, or at least perverted desire, for butt cream, Sara eagerly opening her mouth like a baby bird a second before Felicity was even in position. This earned her a look which seemed to say 'typical' from Felicity, but the selfless girl didn't hesitate in giving Sara what she wanted.

Neither did Nyssa. In fact she seemed to deliberately time it so that as soon as Felicity was pushing her ass flavoured cock into Sara's open mouth she was shoving her spit coated dick straight up Sara's slutty ass. Her ass hole was nowhere near as open as her mouth, but it was so loose and slightly open so all Sara really felt was pleasure from that penetration. Well, there was little pain, but that only added to her pleasure because she was a twisted little slut. Further proof of that was how she moaned again when the unique flavour of her own butt hit her taste-buds, Sara closing her eyes to savour the sensation of her mouth an ass once again being filled, making her air tight.

She got plenty of chances to savour that feeling as Nyssa and Felicity switch places over and over again, making sure Sara was constantly tasting her own ass on one of their cocks. It also ensured that her slutty ass was thoroughly stretched out and prepared for the pounding to come. Honestly it was a bit much, considering just how regularly her two girlfriends butt fucked her, and then Sara liked a little pain with her pleasure. Of course she still got it, just another way. An arguably more pleasurable way, as Felicity and Nyssa kept up the constant switching much longer than was necessary, making Sara ache for a climax. Which in a way made her love them even more, but there was only so much teasing that even a trained assassin could take.

Inevitably as Felicity and Nyssa switch places for what felt like the millionth time Sara cried out desperately, "Hard! Fuck me harder! Please Mistress Nyssa, Mistress Felicity, make me cum. I need to cum. Oh please, I need to cum with your cocks inside me. All of them! You too Thea. I want all your cocks inside of me, fucking all my fucking fuck holes like the greedy little whore I am. Please? Please pound all my slutty little fuck holes at the same time. Make your fully stuffed Canary cum. Please Mistress Nyssa, Mistress Felicity, use my mouth and ass hole like a whore's cunt while I ride Thea's cock with my whore cunt so I can cum like never before."

There was a brief pause, just to make sure Sara had finished, then Nyssa turned to Felicity and asked, "What do you think my love?"

"Well, she did asked nicely for it. And she did remember our proper titles." Felicity pointed out with a grin, "So I say we give it to her."

"Agreed." Nyssa smiled wickedly as she and Felicity finished switching places, "I'm in the mood for some hard fucking anyway."

With that Nyssa shoved her cock back into Sara's mouth, the blonde not savouring the flavour this time and instead just eagerly starting to suck as she knew what was to come. Meanwhile the other blonde slowly pushed her dick back into Sara's ass, honestly more slowly than Sara would have liked, but she always trusted Felicity to give her what she wanted. Sure enough after a initial slow thrust which buried every inch of that strap-on back up her butt, and also establishing a steady rhythm, Felicity began picking up speed, inevitably giving Sara the hard butt pounding she so desperately wanted. About the same time Nyssa started fucking her mouth, making this heavenly experience even better than what came before, and even though it didn't seem possible it was only going to get better.

For a few long seconds Sara found herself on the edge of orgasm, but she was so overwhelmed she couldn't tell whether Felicity was teasing her or her body trying to resist just so she could get a few more precious seconds of awareness of this wonderful assault on her body. Either way as amazing as the triple fucking was her inevitable climax came as a relief, and a powerful one at that. Perhaps even more powerful than any she had ever known. The ones that followed it definitely were, because Sara was being roughly pounded by the two women she loved, and their pet slut, making her feel just so overwhelmed. So loved. So fucked.

Felicity did her best to hold back her own climax, but it was only a matter of time. Not just for the stimulator inside the harness constantly bashing against her clit, but because of Sara's butt cheeks jiggling against her thighs with every thrust, and the sounds their flesh meeting made. Also the garbled screams of pleasure which were escaping from Sara's thoroughly fucked mouth. Most of all there was a mental high from not only butt fucking this deadly assassin, but being part of a triple fucking. Oh yes, with the help of Nyssa and Thea she was giving Sara her first ever triple pounding, and Felicity had arguably the most important role at the moment is not only was she slamming Sara's ass hole but with every thrust she was impaling her pussy on Thea's cock.

It helped a lot that Nyssa was more or less in the same boat as she was, even if Felicity was worried that the Heir to the Demon and was taking Sara's words a little too literally. Because Felicity had seen Sara take a lot of punishment, both of the pleasurable kind and the non-pleasurable kind, but she had never throat fucked her quite this brutally before. Which was really saying something, because Sara had confessed a love for rough sex, and it was hardly surprising that both Nyssa enjoyed it too and it was something they had frequently done together, but they had been having it more and more around Felicity, making her feel increasingly inadequate.

For better or for worse this led to Felicity giving Sara's ass everything she had, perhaps fucking it harder than ever before. As a result she squeezed a lot of orgasms out of Sara, and inevitably out of herself, but to her credit Felicity pushed through it and the ones that followed as she was determined to prove she could be just as much a top, or at least just as much a butt buster, as Nyssa al Ghul. Whether she achieved that goal was debatable, but thanks to her previous times with Sara and her training outside the bedroom Felicity did herself proud. Ultimately though she reached her limit, and rather embarrassing herself by collapsing she pulled out and admired her handiwork.

After a few long seconds of staring at Sara's gaping butt hole Felicity turned to Nyssa and told her, "Your turn."

Wordlessly Nyssa removed her cock from Sara's mouth, moved behind her and shoved that big dildo up Sara's ass. If it was Felicity there was no way she could resist saying something, but there was something really sexy about the way Nyssa could move so silently and then just as silently going for the kill. Which was very much metaphorical in this case, which luckily Felicity didn't dwell on as she just stared at Nyssa as she had her way with Sara's butt, contentious to watch at first. Then she remembered her insecurities, and moved around Sara so she could shove her ass flavoured cock into her girlfriend's mouth one last time tonight and try and face fuck her half as hard as Nyssa just did.

Thea was so jealous of Mistress Sara right now. She had been jealous of her throughout the triple fucking, but it was never more overwhelming than at that instant, because although it was very close Mistress Nyssa was the best butt fucker of the group and to see her delivering a hard anal pounding was truly a work of art. Combined with Mistress Sara getting to taste her own ass via Mistress Felicity's cock and the fact that every thrust from Mistress Nyssa impaled Mistress Sara's cum squirting cunt on the dildo strapped around Thea's waist and Thea wasn't sure she could even fathom how submissive pleasure Mistress Sara was feeling right now.

Surely the only way that it could possibly be better was if Thea was a thrusting upwards into Mistress Sara? Thea wasn't sure about that at first, because she had been so lost in submission lately it was hard for her to imagine topping in any way, and even what she was doing now felt kind of unnatural. But it also felt really good, and Thea would do absolutely anything to give Mistress Sara just a little bit more pleasure. However she was worried that there would be repercussions from her other Mistresses. And sure enough when she did try a few cautious thrusts Thea soon received a look from Mistress Nyssa which could practically kill a man. So she quickly cut it out in favour of letting her Mistresses do all the work.

Of course mostly it was Mistress Nyssa, but Mistress Felicity was doing her best to make Thea insanely jealous, and no doubt make Mistress Sara cum harder, as she slowly forced her strap-on into Mistress Sara's mouth and then began to fuck it. And fuck it with more force than Thea thought Mistress Felicity was willing to give. Hell, it was so hard that Thea's throat tingled with the memory of previous face fuckings she had received from Mistress Nyssa and Mistress Sara. It also made her cum, the stimulator inside the harness and the sheer joy of doing this to Mistress Sara making Thea cum oh so wonderfully hard. So really, she couldn't complain.

Especially considering that after who knows how many mutual orgasms Mistress Nyssa roughly pulled her cock from Mistress Sara's misused ass and after admiring her handiwork for a few long seconds walked around and shoved her cock into Thea's face, Mistress Felicity politely moving aside to make this easier on everyone. Whether there was initially more words than 'suck it' would perhaps always be a mystery to Thea as she immediately opened her mouth and started greedily sucking at the ass flavoured dildo, instantly loving the taste of Mistress Sara's ass which she had previously only sampled once before. Then after a few minutes of ravenous sucking she heard something very clearly, something which made her submissive heart skip a beat.

"Yeahhhhhh, suck it good slut, mmmmmmm, because you're next." Nyssa threatened, trying not to smirk at the clearly happy reaction this got from her pet.


	6. Fully Stuffed Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Nervous?"

"No." Thea replied quickly and unconvincingly, then when all her Mistresses gave her a look she admitted, "Okay, maybe a little. But mostly I'm excited, I swear."

"It's just that, erm, after last time..." Felicity stammered.

"Some of us were wondering if we were being a bit too mean. Mostly Felicity." Sara chimed in, giving her girlfriend a bit of side eye, before admitting, "But me too."

Thea blushed a little as she admitted, "I'm good. Seriously."

"Do you feel you deserve it?" Sara asked after a pause, "You know, given what we do. Because I totally get that."

"Why do you think she lets me spank her sometimes." Nyssa grinned.

Ignoring the assassin Felicity pushed, "Well do you?"

"I don't know." Thea lied with a shrug, and then when she got another look added, "Okay, yeah. A little. But I trust you guys not to go too far."

"Just remember, red, and we stop. Mercy, and we ease off. No exceptions. Okay?" Sara said softly, and then when Thea nodded she smiled and added, "Good, now strip and get on your knees slut."

"Yes Mistress." Thea replied with a smile.

Sara Lance tried not to smirk too widely at that response, and the way that Thea Queen immediately started slowly stripping for her and her girlfriends Felicity Smoak and Nyssa al Ghul. She wasn't sure how successful she was, but a smirk definitely crossed her face when Thea finished removing her 'superhero' outfit and got on her knees in front of Sara. The younger girl even remembered to lower her head like a good little submissive should, which was why Sara was confident they were taking the right approach with this girl. Which just made it more important to make sure Thea knew this was a safe space to explore her submissive side, and her friends would take care of her. Friends who could give her what she needed. What she craved.

With that thought in mind Sara closed the distance between them until her crotch was directly in front of Thea's face, and then she asked, "Do you want to get fucked?"

Looking up at the blonde Thea said softly, "Yes Mistress."

"Yes what?" Sara pushed.

Thea briefly frowned in confusion, then realisation hit and she quickly replied, "Yes Mistress, I want to get fucked."

Sara paused for dramatic effect, and then stripped off her own outfit. Her girlfriends followed suit, only Felicity didn't really have a 'superhero' outfit, and Nyssa certainly wouldn't call her assassin's uniform that. Not that Sara was particularly fond of the term 'superhero' outfit, but it seemed so much more appropriate term for what Thea chose to wear, as it was bold and made a statement, much like the girl herself. The girl who despite everything was still so full of hope, and because of it seemed so much younger than the rest of them, despite only about five years separating them. It made would happen next even more wicked.

When they were all fully naked Sara slowly began circling her pray, partly to build tension, but also to give Thea a good view of her other two now fully nude Mistresses so she would be even more in the mood for fun. Which was probably unnecessary, as like Nyssa and herself Thea found going out and kicking the asses of the violent criminals of Starling City, many whom were their twice the size, to be highly arousing. However, has just pointed out, while Nyssa and Sara normally used it to further channel they're feeling of power Thea wanted to be punished for taking the law into her own hands. And perhaps rewarded, Sara was determined that Thea would get both tonight.

Stopping in front of the other girl again, this time with her wet and exposed pussy in her friend's face, Sara asked, "By?"

Because of the pause in the conversation, and what was now on display, it was understandable that it took a few long seconds for Thea to blink awake, realise what Sara meant and reply, Sara impressed that when she did Thea looked up and boldly said, "By you Mistress Sara. I want to get fucked by you. I want to get fucked by you, and Mistress Felicity, and Mistress Nyssa. I want all three of you to fuck me. Please, fuck me."

"Stand up and walk over to that wall!" Sara ordered firmly, then when Thea did as she was told Sara added, "Bend over! Mmmmm yeah, hands against the wall and stick that ass out. Good girl."

Another wicked grin crossed Sara's face as Thea arched her back to perfectly display her gorgeous little rump to the hungry eyes of her Mistresses. It was a sight Sara could never get tired of, and it was a struggle to even tear her eyes away from it so things could continue, but for better or for worse Felicity let out a little forced cough to let Sara know she was worried that they were pushing Thea too hard again, and making sure Felicity, and everybody, was comfortable was always the priority over even this. So Sara turned to Felicity, mouthed 'trust me' and then advanced on Thea, coming to stand behind her and almost casually beginning to grope her cute little butt.

After a few long seconds of that Sara further tested her slave by almost whispering, "How?"

Having expected something like that Thea almost immediately replied, "By all of you, at the same time. Please Mistress Sara, I want you, Mistress Nyssa and Mistress Felicity to fuck me. I want you to fuck my pussy, my mouth and my ass all at the same time. Please Mistress Sara, make me your airtight slut."

"An airtight slut huh?" Sara smirked, "Like me last night?"

Thea briefly hesitated, then cautiously said, "Yes Mistress Sara, like you last night."

Teasing her slut Sara roughly grabbed Thea's shoulder length hair and pretended to be angry for a second or two, before smiling, "Really? You want to be that big of a lesbian slut?"

"Sara." Felicity mumbled, but she was mostly ignored.

"Yes Mistress Sara." Thea whimpered, "I want to be a total lesbian slut for you, and Mistress Felicity and Mistress Nyssa. I want to be the biggest slut ever."

"Good." Sara purred into Thea's ear as she let go of her hair, "Only the biggest, nastiest, dirtiest lesbo sluts would actually want three women to fuck them in each and every one of their holes. But you know what that means, don't you Thea?"

Guessing from the way Mistress Sara's hands moved back to her ass cheeks, and previous experience, Thea offered, "You're all going to fuck my ass?"

"Yes, that's right Thea." Sara smirked, lowering her face a little to get closer to that cute little butt, "We're all going to fuck this tight little ass of yours. One after the other. Mmmmm yeah, three women, all up your ass, one by one, until this poor little hole is gaping wide open. Is that what you want you little anal whore?"

"Yes." Thea squeaked lustfully, "Please Mistress Sara, ruin my little butt hole!"

"Oh I will. In fact, because I'm the one who fucks it the most, I'm graciously letting your Mistress Felicity and Mistress Nyssa go first. Oh yeah, I'm going to watch my girlfriends take their turns with your little ass hole, and then if there's anything left of you I'm going to slam your little shit hole until you're unconscious!" Sara growled lustfully into Thea's ear, before spreading the younger girl's cheeks, "But if we are going to do that, I think we need a bigger butt-plug in your bitch hole than this little thing. Don't you agree Nyssa?"

"Oh yes." Nyssa grinned, before adding, "Why don't you hold her cheeks open for me while I get a bigger plug?"

"Gladly." Sara grinned, doing as she was told.

Nyssa stayed where she was for a few moments just so she could watch Sara displaying her target for her, her beloved Canary turning her body to the side so she wasn't obstructing the view and kneeled down even further so she could get the best view of the butt-plug exchange before she finally spread those cheeks, exposing Thea's cute little bitch hole being stretched open by that sex toy. But not stretched enough. On that Nyssa definitely agreed, which was why even there it was a little tough to tear her eyes away from that pretty sight Nyssa did it, if only for a few long seconds, then she retrieved a bigger plug and then return to make the trade.

Grabbing the handle of the plug which was still in Thea's butt Nyssa spent a few seconds pulling it almost all the way out, then back in again, making the younger brunette's back hole stretch around the lower part of the toy, making her pet whimper and moan in the process, then she suddenly pulled it out of the way and pressed it against Thea's lips. Without hesitation Thea opened her mouth expectantly, allowing Nyssa to push the butt-plug fresh from Thea's ass into her mouth. Thea then wrapped her lips around it and moaned like the well-trained ass to mouth slut she was, causing herself and Sara to grin wickedly. Nyssa also leaned in to offer up a little encouragement.

"That's it, suck it clean like a good girl." Nyssa whispered in Thea's ear, "Suck that butt-plug while I shove this bigger one up your tight little ass so we can all fuck it hard."

This encouragement was no doubt unnecessary as Thea would have sucked the plug clean anyway, but it did prompt the younger girl to suck loudly and greedily, which made her moan even more. It also made Nyssa grin once again, before she kneeled down behind Thea, briefly admired the little baby gape in front of her and then spat on the other brunette's loosened butt hole before pressing the large plug in her hand firmly against it. Luckily she had the presence of mind to have already coated it in lubricant before she returned, meaning Nyssa didn't have to wait another moment before once again stretching the tight little ass hole of Thea Queen.

Even Felicity moved so close to get a better view of this, meaning that all three of Thea's Mistresses watching her back door slowly open as Nyssa gently but firmly pushed forward, Thea groaning around the sex toy in her mouth as she was technically plug from both ends. Yes, Nyssa greatly liked that thought, and it was ever present in her mind as she pushed that plug almost all the way into Thea's butt hole, only stopping when the widest part of the plug was stretching her bitch's ass hole. She then left it there for a few seconds, before pulling back and repeating the process. Which might have seemed cruel, but Thea would thank her later. Or now, given the way she was moaning.

Not that Nyssa teased her for that long, partly because she received a not so subtle cough from Felicity, and partly because she wanted to receive some attention herself, which she made pretty clear after finally pushing the plug all the way in and turning to Sara, "There, nice and stretched. But as it would be better to leave it for a few minutes, how about in the meantime we have a little fun with this slut's mouth?"

"Good idea." Sara agreed, letting go of Thea's cheeks and straightening up, "But as we'll be mostly using her ass, how about we make her kiss our asses to prove how much she wants it?"

It wasn't exactly what Nyssa had been thinking of, but she liked the sound of it, so she nodded, "I could go for a rim job."

Sara first grinned at Nyssa, then at Felicity, "How about it babe?"

"Sure." Felicity said, believing she knew the answer to that question, but wanting to ask it anyway, "As long as you'd like that Thea?"

"Oh yes, I'd love to Mistress Felicity." Thea quickly replied, cautiously moving back slightly "Mmmmm, I love eating sexy girl ass. Please let me eat yours. Let me stick my tongue up your sexy asses to prove how much I want you to fuck mine."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Sara grinned, assuming a similar position that Thea was just in, "Here, you can start with mine."

Thea quickly dropped to her knees behind Mistress Sara and pressed a soft kiss to her right ass cheek, then her left, before going back and forth. She would have liked to just bury her face in that meaty butt, however she had been thoroughly trained to begin every rim job by literally kissing ass, and that's exactly what Thea did. First to Mistress Sara's amazing butt, and then with a little prompting she did the same thing to the equally amazing butts of Mistress Nyssa and Mistress Felicity, both of whom helpfully lined up next to Mistress Sara to make it easier for Thea to go up and down the line, making sure each of those ass cheeks were covered in kisses before the real fun could begin.

As she started with Mistress Sara it seemed fitting she was the first one Thea spread the cheeks of so she could worship the most forbidden hole of her Mistresses, starting with tender kisses before swiftly moving on to long, slow licks. Thea of course kept that up for a long time, the only difference being that she occasionally switched butt holes, mostly when prompted, but after a while she did increase the force of her licks and even began pushing her tongue into those asses. Not that she got very far with Mistress Nyssa's incredibly tight back hole, but she was able to shove her tongue through the regularly well pounded ass holes of Mistress Felicity and Mistress Sara.

Again this was prompted by orders from her Mistresses, but that was only when they could get a word in edgeways from Thea's near constant begging in between kisses, and later licks, "Please Mistress Sara, fuck me. Mmmmm, fuck all my slutty little fuck holes with your big hard girl cock! Please? I want to be fucked. I need to be fucked! Please Mistress Nyssa, pound my ass hole! Slam fuck it harder then when you and Mistress Sara took my anal cherry and made me yours forever. Please? I need it. Please Mistress Felicity, stuff my holes and make me your fully stuffed Queen. I want all of you to fuck me at the same time. I want my Mistresses to fuck my pussy, ass and mouth hard and deep and make me their little airtight whore. Please? Please Mistress Sara, Mistress Nyssa, Mistress Felicity, use me for your pleasure."

"I guess that will do." Sara said nonchalantly, before ordering firmly, "Go get us some nice big dildos and strap them to us so we can stuff you full of girl cock."

"Yes Mistress Sara." Thea eagerly nodded in reply as she rushed to do as she was told.

"And give all of us a nice long blow job so our cocks are wet and ready for your slutty fuck holes." Nyssa chimed in.

Thea thought that one went without saying, but she still agreed, "Yes Mistress Nyssa."

With well-practised ease Thea retrieved three strap-ons and scurried back to where her Mistresses were standing expectantly. She then held out each harness, allowing each one of her Mistresses to step into one, and each time they did she pull them up their thighs and tighten them around their waists. Once all three were tooled up they gathered around her so she could not only easily switch between each dick, but use her hands to stroke which ever ones weren't in her mouth. Thea had done this a few times, and as she sensed the other two drawing close she brought up her hands and instinctively started stroking. But as Mistress Nyssa had been the last of her owners she had given a cock Thea just couldn't resist wrapping her lips around it the second it was in place.

As she closed her mouth around Mistress Nyssa's strap-on Thea heard a soft moaned, although she honestly wasn't sure if it came out of her mouth, or one of her Mistresses. Not that she could concentrate on that when Mistress Nyssa's cock was in her mouth. Oh no, that was a good way to get a spanking, and while Thea would in fact enjoy that it just was not worth displeasing her owners. Luckily her body had already gone into autopilot, meaning that when she refocused Thea found she was already obediently bobbing her head up and down Mistress Nyssa's strap-on, while her hands were stroking the strap-ons of Mistress Felicity and Mistress Sara.

Sara greatly enjoyed watching little Thea Queen sucking the cocks of her girlfriends, but it wasn't long before she was left feeling jealous. After all, Thea not only switched to Felicity's cock but then after a few minutes of bobbing her head up and down on that she switched back to Nyssa's again. It wasn't intentional of course, Thea knew better than to play favourites. Or at least Sara hoped she did. But there was still no fun being left out, even if it was only for a little while. It wasn't like Sara could even feel it like a guy could, but it was the principle of the thing. Sara almost said something about it, which would have made her seem really bratty, so she was really grateful she was saved from that by Thea finally stuffing her cock into her pretty little mouth.

Rewarding Sara for her patients Thea took Sara's dick deeper into her mouth and the other two. Well, she started off with the same gentle bobbing as with the other two, but eventually taking it into the back of her mouth, then Thea relaxed her throat muscles and stuffed that dildo into her windpipe, causing Sara to grin wickedly, first at Thea, then at Felicity and Nyssa. Her girlfriends were too busy watching their cock sucking slut to notice Sara smirking at them, not that Sara cared as her gaze quickly returned to her sex slave, even as she moved back to Nyssa and then Felicity to give them the same deep throating treatment, making sure those dildos would be truly ready for her slutty little fuck holes.

Along the way Sara chose to reward Thea for her fine work, first by reaching down to stroke her hair when she went back to sucking her cock, then with verbal encouragement, "Mmmmm, that's it Thea, take it deep down your pretty little throat. Yeahhhhh, good girl. Good little cock sucker. Ooooooooh, that's so hot. I love it when a pretty little thing like you sucks my strap-on cock and gets it nice and ready for me to fuck her with it. Mmmmmm, especially when she is getting ready for me to fuck her pretty little butt hole with it. Ohhhhhhh, you like the sound of that, don't you? Oh yeah, grin up at me while you're sucking my cock! Mmmmmm, show me just how much you love it."

Nyssa of course had beaten Sara to it, starting her verbal encouragement much sooner, and she was only too happy to continue it after she allowed Sara to get in on the fun, "Yes Thea, make it wet. Make my cock nice and wet so it slides easily into your slutty little butt hole! Mmmmm, take it, take it down your throat! Take it all the way down your throat bitch! I want every inch dripping with your saliva when I shove it up your tight little ass. Not that it will be tight when we are finished with it. No, mmmmm, it's going to be a gaping crater! You hear that Thea? The most private hole on your body is going to be gaped wide open after we are through with you, because all three of us are going to slam fuck your little shit hole like the anal whore you are!"

Even Felicity got in on the action, "Oh yes Thea, suck those cocks! Suck our big cocks! Suck the big strap-on cocks of your Mistresses you little dyke slut! Ohhhhhhh yeah, get them nice and wet for your pretty little fuck holes. But especially for that butt. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, get our cocks ready for your slutty little butt hole, cause we're all going to be pounding that little hole hard and deep tonight. Oh yeah, we're gonna take turns slamming your little bitch hole until you cum like the little ass whore you are! Oooooooh fuck, but not before you cum like a total slut with our big dicks inside you at the same time! Oh God yes Thea, you're gonna be our three hole whore, every little hole on your body mine to use. And Nyssa's, and Sara's, of course."

"Yeah she is." Sara grinned at Felicity's quick correction, then added as she made her way to the bed, "And speaking of which, I think it's about time we got this show on the road. Thea, come sit on my cock."

"Yes Mistress Sara." Thea gasped breathlessly, scrambling to do as she was told.

Shortly after Sara had laid down in the centre of the bed Thea got on top of her, positioned her entrance directly over Sara's cock and began slowly pushing her way down it. The head of the dildo easily entered Thea's pussy, causing Thea to let out a long loud moan of pleasure. That moan continued as Thea slowly but surely impaled herself on Sara's strap-on, not stopping until she had every inch buried inside her. There was then a pause for a few long seconds, Thea obviously waiting for permission to start moving. Sara gave her pet's pussy a chance to recover from the invasion, then she showed her approval with a wicked grin.

While Sara was more than ready to give more explicit instructions that was more than enough for Thea, who started slowly bouncing up and down, causing her little titties to jiggle delightfully and her face become a wash of pleasure. For a little while Sara just enjoyed that view, combined with the almost equally as delightful sight of Felicity and Nyssa watching Thea's cute little ass bounce up and down in front of them. Then Sara made the view even better for her girlfriends by reaching down and starting to play with Thea's butt-plug, slowly pulling it in and out of her friend's back hole to further prepare her for what was to come, and spreading one of the cheeks with her other hand so her girls could get the best possible view of it.

"It's the moment of truth Felicity." Sara mumbled a few minutes later, "Are you ready to take this hot little ass and make it yours?"

As she said that second part Sara pulled the butt-plug out entirely, quickly shoved it into Thea's mouth for cleaning, and then spread both of the other girl's cheeks with her hands, causing Felicity to stammer, "Y, yes?"

"What was that beloved?" Nyssa gently pushed/teased.

"Yes." Felicity said more firmly, "I'm ready to butt fuck Thea."

"Then go for it." Sara grinned, "Butt fuck our bitch! Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, butt fuck little Thea Queen! Butt fuck Oli's kid sis so we can make her our airtight slut! Ooooooh, our fully stuffed slut."

Felicity had to pause for a minute, first because she was so overwhelmed at the sight of Sara spreading Thea's ass cheeks, giving both Felicity and Nyssa an even better view than before of Thea's tight little twat stuffed with Sara's strap-on. Then her brain finally processed Sara's words and she was hit with an unfortunate reminder that this was Oliver's little sister, and although the damage was essentially done fucking her up the ass just seemed like a step too far. Or at least that's what Felicity had been telling herself for the past month or so, but now she had committed to do it, and Thea had beg her to do it, and despite how wrong it was she couldn't help but do it.

She couldn't help but kneel down behind Thea, strategically avoiding Sara's legs as she settled into that position and then pressed her lubed up strap-on against the younger girl's butt hole. Felicity then paused again, but this time not because she was hesitant, but because she was savouring the moment. Then Felicity pushed forwards slowly but firmly, Thea's most private hole quickly and easily spreading open and allowing her cock to slip inside like the well-trained and regularly used bitch hole it was. Thea even moaned like a slut, further eroding any lingering apprehension Felicity had and replacing it with pure lust.

Especially when Thea spat out the butt-plug and cried out, "Yes, fuck me! Fuck me Mistress Felicity! Fuck my ass, stuff it with your cock! Ah fuck, stuff me!"

That little outburst just made Felicity push a little harder and faster, which was clearly Thea's intent, but Felicity didn't care about being manipulated, she just wanted to fuck some ass. Thea ass. Oh yes, Felicity wanted to fuck Thea Queen's ass hole, but first she needed to stuff it full of cock, which is exactly what the crazed computer expert now did, not stopping her thrust until her thighs were resting against her friend's cheeks, announcing every single inch of that big dildo was buried in Thea's butt. And through it all Thea had moaned like the total anal whore she had been turned into by Nyssa and Sara, and once the penetration was complete Thea began the begging again, even more desperately than before.

"Oooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, every inch! Mmmmmm, every inch of your big cock is up my ass Mistress Felicity, ohhhhhhhh, and it feels so good." Thea moaned and whimpered, "Your big cock feels so good up my ass, but I want more. Oh yeah, Mistress Sara, Mistress Felicity, you're stuffing my holes so good, but I want my mouth stuffed too. I'm a greedy little whore who wants to be made airtight. Ohhhhhh, please make me airtight. And please fuck me. Mmmmm, please fuck my slutty little holes. Especially you Mistress Felicity. Please? I need you to fuck my tight little dyke ass so we can really get this party started. Come on Mistress Felicity, fuck me! Please just fuck me. Fuck my ass! Ass fuck me, fuck me in the ass, just, ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhh, mmmmm, that's sooooo gooooooddddd, yesssssss!"

For a brief time Felicity listened to that begging with a wicked smirk on her face, then she gave Thea what she wanted. Or more accurately what they all wanted, Felicity dully aware of Nyssa and Sara watching her impatiently as she listened to Thea, and then with glee as Felicity slowly moved her hips back and then forward, officially starting the butt fucking. Oh God, Felicity officially began fucking Thea Queen up her tight little butt, her big dick sliding in and out of Thea's slutty little ass hole with every thrust pushing her up and down Sara's cock. Of course Felicity went nice and slowly, as this was the beginning of the ass fucking, but of course it wasn't enough for a total butt slut like Thea Queen.

Proving what they all knew Thea whimpered, "Harder! Please fuck me harder! Oh Mistress Felicity, fuck my ass harder. Mistress Sara, fuck my pussy. Mistress Nyssa, fuck my mouth. Please just-"

"Patients you greedy little slut." Sara growled lustfully, "You'll get what you want eventually."

"But-" Thea whined.

"No buts!" Nyssa said firmly while moving closer to the action, "Felicity, don't hog that slut's ass. Remember, we all get a piece of it tonight."

"I remember, but can I have a little longer, please?" Felicity pleaded, "It is my first time with this hole after all."

"And who's fault is that?" Nyssa pointed out.

"She's right Nyssa." Sara chimed in, "It's her first time with Thea’s ass. She should get a little longer."

Nyssa narrowed her eyes, thought about it for a few long seconds, and then grumbled, "Fine, but I'm only giving you five more minutes. Use them wisely."

"I will, I promise." Felicity reassured with a cute little smile before doing just that.

Nyssa couldn't help but return that smile, partly out of love for her girlfriend and partly out of the delight at seeing geeky little Felicity Smoak butt fucking little heiress Thea Queen. It was always thrilling to watch Felicity sodomising a woman who was physically superior to her, and while Thea might not be close to Sara's level she could have still easily kicked Felicity's ass, but instead Thea was getting her own ass fucked by their favourite computer nerd. Of course this was special. This was Felicity using their fuck pet's ass for the very first time. Something they were all enjoying, given the happy looks on their faces and the sounds they were making. Particularly Thea.

As such Nyssa knew she should be more patient and let Felicity have her fun, but as much as she enjoyed the sight in front of her nothing quite compared to ass fucking another woman herself. Besides, soon after Nyssa got her turn with that tight little butt hole Felicity would be free to stuff her cock into Thea's mouth, and she knew how much Thea love tasting her own ass. More importantly it would signify the first time they were truly making Thea airtight, something they'd all been looked forward too. Even Felicity. Of course Nyssa could make Thea airtight right now, but it seemed like for this special occasion the cock which entered her bitch's mouth really should be flavoured with bitch ass.

So Nyssa waited another long five minutes and asked, "May I have my turn now?"

There was a brief pause and then Felicity reluctantly replied, "I suppose."

To her credit Felicity then immediately pulled her cock out of Thea's ass and sidestepped out of the way, not only allowing Nyssa to take her place but giving her the best possible view of Thea's baby gape. Sara continuing to spread those cheeks for them was a big part of that too, but Nyssa was hardly concentrating on who was responsible for giving her this pretty sight right now. No, she was far too concentrated on how cute Thea's ass hole looked as it remained slightly open, and how much wider that hole would be once she was done with it, Nyssa practically licking her lips as she pressed her strap-on against Thea's butt hole and then pushed the head inside.

It was one of the easiest penetrations Nyssa had ever performed, Thea's loosened back hole quickly stretching to allow the first few inches access to her most private orifice, which of course made the little slut moan happily. And she kept moaning as Nyssa stuffed her ass full of cock, the assassin not stopping until her thighs were resting against her teammate's cute little cheeks. Even then Nyssa only stopped to savour the moment for a few seconds before gently starting to fuck her bitch up the butt, Sara making sure that she would have the perfect view of her cock sliding in and out of that forbidden hole. Then Felicity gave her a view to rival it.

"Hey Thea, ready to become airtight?" Felicity asked.

"Oh God yes, please Mistress Felicity, please make me airtight!" Thea pleaded.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not convinced." Sara grinned wickedly.

Before Mistress Felicity had a chance to agree or disagree Thea butted in, "Please! Please make me airtight Mistress Felicity! Please? I want it so bad. Mmmmm, I want you to stuff that big cock which has just been up my butt directly into my mouth so I can suck the yummy ass juice from it and officially start taking it in all three of my little fuck holes like a total whore! I want you to fuck my mouth Mistress Felicity, mmmmm, please fuck it. I want all three of you to fuck me all at the same time, making me your three hole whore. Your airtight slut. Your walking, talking fuck hole. Please Mistress Felicity, Mistress Sara, Mistress Nyssa, use me however you want. Ohhhhh yeahhhhhh, mmmmm, use my holes, fuck them hard, please just-"

Thea was then silenced by Mistress Felicity shoving her cock directly into her open mouth. She also might have directly ordered her to suck the cock, but if she did Thea didn't hear her. No, as soon as she had very clear permission she wrapped her lips around that dildo and began greedily sucking, moaning with delight at the taste of her own ass, and more importantly being finally made airtight. It took a few moments for it to truly sink in, as she had wanted this so long and the built up and teasing had seemed to last forever, but yes, Thea finally had a cock in her mouth, pussy and ass all at the same time, and it felt so beyond amazing she couldn't possibly put it into words.

For a short amount of time she tried, but that just caused her to slack off in her cock sucking duties, and she was rightfully punished for it as Mistress Nyssa pushed her hands away from her cheeks so she could roughly smacked her ass to wake her up. It worked, and Thea refocused on the most important thing in the world to her, pleasing her Mistresses. In this case by beginning to bob her head up and down Mistress Felicity's cock, the older woman softly pushing her hips forwards every so often so that Thea was able to stuff every single inch of that dick down her throat and thoroughly clean it of every drop of her yummy ass cream.

It wasn't long after that Mistress Felicity and Mistress Nyssa switch places so Thea was given a fresh batch of butt cream, Thea showing her gratitude for this by again forcing herself to concentrate on cleaning the cock in front of her while another one pounded her ass hole, and caused her pussy to gently bounce up and down on a third. Although it became increasingly difficult to concentrate on cock sucking, even when that cock was covering her yummy anal juices, when the overwhelming pleasure of being triple fucked soon had her desperate for an orgasm. No, actually she was desperate just from the double fucking. This, this was unbearable, and as much as she tried to hold off so she could enjoy this for as long as possible ultimately Thea had to beg to cum.

"Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" Thea shamelessly begged during one of the switchovers, "Please Mistress Felicity, Mistress Nyssa, fuck my slutty ass hole harder! Fucking gape that bitch hole of mine wide open! Please? Oh please, I want all three of you to fuck my butt hard and deep and make me cum like the little ass whore I am! Mmmmm, butt fuck me, butt fuck me hard! Please? I wanna be butt fucked until I cum like a bitch with a nice big dick up my fucking ass! Ohhhhhhh fuck, ruin my fucking shit hole! Make sure I can't sit for a week! Make Oli ask why I'm walking funny in training! Oh yeah, make my big brother and your boss more suspicious than he already is about what's really going on around here. Oh fuck, make The Green Arrow realise his baby sister might just be a butt slut, and its you three who are wrecking my fucking butt hole whenever you God damn want! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME MMMMMMMFFFFFFF!"

Fortunately for Thea it was Mistress Felicity's turn to fuck her ass, and it didn't actually take that much begging to convince her to slam the entire length of her strap-on up Thea's slutty little ass and start giving her the butt pounding that she so desperately wanted. Okay, she might have started out slow again and built up her pace, but in Thea's current state of mind it felt like seconds between the hard anal penetration and the moment that Mistress Felicity had to be pounding her butt with every ounce of her strength. Either way Thea found herself crashing over the edge of countless orgasms which left her as a completely mindless slut she so loved being.

Sara grinned wickedly as Thea's cum started squirting on her cock and escaping out onto her stomach. There was nothing she loved moer than making a beautiful girl cum. Well, it might be better if it was one of her girlfriends in the middle, or herself, but she had still had a deep connection to Thea, and making her cum was always a treat. Especially as it was a real team effort this time. Oh yes, Felicity might have been doing most of the work, but still all three of them were making her cum in that moment, making this moment truly special, and one that at least Sara would treasure forever. And she knew Thea, Nyssa and even Felicity would too.

Wanting to make the moment even more perfect, and to make Thea cum even harder, Sara started thrusting upwards into Thea's cunt. This seemed to have the desired effect, and the added result of prompting Nyssa start fucking Thea's mouth like it was a cunt, or ass hole. Arguably more brutally than necessary, or was decent, but luckily it didn't last that long as either because she was too tired, or because she didn't want Thea to suffer, Felicity pulled her cock out of Thea's ass and stumbled back, giving Nyssa the opportunity to take her place. An opportunity which Nyssa unsurprisingly immediately capitalised on, slamming Thea's ass through a few more climaxes in the process.

For this part Sara let Nyssa do all the work so she could save her energy for when inevitably when her fellow assassin stopped. Which of course took awhile, Nyssa's ego not allowing her to be outdone by Felicity Smoak, but eventually Sara had her turn, and the second she got the chance she flipped Thea over, pushed her legs onto her shoulders and started giving her everything she had got. And considering she had been the one saving her strength while Nyssa and Felicity did the majority of the heavy lifting, everything she had was quite a lot, Sara at least having the presence of mind to enter the other girl slowly and build up the pace before really brutalising her butt.

It was very reminiscent of their first time together, and while Sara hadn't asked permission like Nyssa had the incoherent screams of pleasure and the fact that cum was squirting onto her stomach even more violently than before now her cock wasn't inside of Thea's cunt told Sara that her bitch was absolutely loving it. And so she, the stimulator on her clit combined with the sheer mental pleasure of anal dominating the younger girl causing her to have a lot of satisfying orgasms herself, much like she knew that Felicity and Nyssa had for her. Of course, there was only so much that poor little Thea could take, and when she looked like she was about to pass out Sara took pity on her, pulling her cock out of Thea's ass hole and rolling her over so she and her girlfriends could admire their handiwork.

Felicity blushed as, without being prompted, Thea slowly reached back and pulled apart her butt cheeks, exposing her battered back hole which was gaping wider then Felicity had ever seen. Which wasn't exactly surprising given the brutal poundings it had taken from three different strap-on cocks, but it was still quite a sight to see, and even though it made her blush it also made her weirdly proud of herself for being a part of it. Obviously her girlfriends Nyssa and especially Sara were to blame for that, as they were such a bad influence on her, and Felicity didn't need to look away from Thea's gaped ass hole to know that the two assassins were staring with shameless lust at their handiwork.

After maybe about a minute of enjoying that sight Nyssa asked, "Did you enjoy that Thea?"

"God yes Mistress Nyssa." Thea moaned happily, "I loved having all three of my Mistresses using my slutty little ass hole like the fuck hole it is. It felt so good, and I came so hard, mmmmm, and my bitch hole is now nice and loose, proving I am the property of three superior women who can butt fuck me whenever they want."

"We're glad you enjoyed it." Sara grinned, "Now come and get you're reward for being such a good little ass whore."

"Yes Mistress Sara!" Thea grinned wickedly, rushing to do as she was told.

To her shame Felicity found herself disappointed when Thea took her hands off her cheeks and turned around, but it was totally worth it to have Thea kneeling down in front of them and with a look of utter devotion in her eyes take Sara's cock into her mouth. Felicity kind of wished that Thea had chosen hers first, but she certainly didn't complain as she enjoyed the sight of Thea sucking cock too much for that. Especially when it was fresh from her ass, and Sara's cock was the freshest having been the last to plunder Thea's bowels, the little ATM slut moaning happily as she tasted the deepest part of her own butt on the head of that dildo.

After a few long seconds of savouring the flavour Thea began bobbing her head up and down Sara's cock, pretty much moaning happily and staring up at them the entire time. Then she moved over to Nyssa and then finally Felicity to repeat the process, going back and forth for a little while taking those dildos ever deeper into her mouth. Clearly the little slut was trying to drag this out, but as soon as Nyssa and Sara began giving their usual verbal encouragement it wasn't long before Thea was stuffing every inch of each cock down her throat in turn, quickly getting every drop of her ass cream in the process. Not that it stopped her. No, well-trained cock sucking bitch that she was little Thea Queen worked tirelessly to please her Mistresses, even as they continued to taunt her.

"Mmmmmm, that's it Thea! You suck that dick. You suck that dick which was pounding your butt just a second ago you filthy little ass to mouth whore! Oh Fuck!" Sara moaned happily in encouragement pretty much the second Thea wrapped her lips around the head of her cock, "Oh yes, you're such a whore. Mmmmm, our greedy little ATM whore. Oh Thea, you look so pretty with a cock in your mouth. I always thought that, ever since we made you our submissive little bitch. Yeahhhhhh, you're such a good whore Thea. Taking all three big strap-on dicks inside you at the same time, your pussy, mouth and ass all stuffed like a good little airtight whore. Then taking all three big strap-on dicks up your butt like a prize winning anal whore. And then taking all three big strap-on dicks from your butt straight into your mouth like the total ATM whore you are! Oooooooh yesssssss, mmmmmm, take that cock deep down your throat, but remember you've got two other cocks to clean."

"Yessssss, that's it! Every inch down your throat bitch! Take every inch of Sara's big cock, which has just been deep inside your fucking ass, down your fucking throat! Fuck, that's hot." Nyssa practically growled with lust, and then when Thea switched over to her she happily encouraged, "Ohhhhhhhh yessssssssss, now my dick! It's been up your ass too. They all have! Which means there's plenty of yummy Thea Queen anal cream for Thea Queen to clean up! Ooooooooh yesssssss, come on you spoilt little princess, clean those cocks! Clean every single one of them until they're spotless! Get every drop of your ass off them. Yesssssssss, that definitely means you deep throat my fucking dick, but don't forget about Mistress Felicity's cock. And make extra sure Mistress Sara's strap-on is clean of your slutty ass, just in case she fucks one of us next. God forbid we should get some of your filth on us."

"That's it Thea, you're doing great!" Felicity encouraged once she finally got a word in edgeways, then when things got even better for her she eagerly added, "Oh yes, suck my dick! Suck your yummy little ass off my big dick! Oh fuck yeah, mmmmmm, suck it! Suck the cock which has just been up your butt you sexy little slut! Oh God Thea, I loved butt fucking you! I wasn't sure I would, I thought I would feel guilty, but it was awesome and I want to do it all the time! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, I wanna butt fuck you as much as Mistress Sara does! And I wanna triple stuff you! Oh yeah, most importantly I want to make sure you're our triple stuffed Queen, or should that be our fully stuffed Queen, every single fucking day! Would you like that Thea? Would you like us to fuck all your hot little fuck holes at the same time, every fucking day? Yessssss, I bet you would? Mmmmmm, who wouldn't?"

Which gave Sara a wicked idea, "Yeah, we should totally triple stuff you next. Please baby? Mmmmm, that would be so hot. I swear you'll love it. I did."

"Oh yes." Nyssa grinned, "Triple stuffed hacker, I do like the sound of that."

Even though she blushed at that suggestion Felicity liked that idea. She liked it a lot. After all, she loved being double stuffed, and surely that wouldn't be much different than being triple stuffed? Except it would make her feel even more slutty, and it may make her cum that much harder. Which was why she had been considering asking for it for a while, but hadn't because they'd been having so much fun topping Thea lately, and they'd triple stuffed Sara more than once and she just hadn't been ready to give up that dominance yet. Felicity could feel she was getting close, but there was no reason to give that away. After all she wasn't as slutty as Sara Lance, or Thea Queen.

So Felicity simply smiled and said, "Maybe."


	7. Fully Stuffed Hacker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Laurel Lance had been accused of being nosy a lot during her life, especially by her little sister Sara. She had gotten better in later life, although if she hadn't she might have figured out Oliver was the Arrow instead of needing to be told. More importantly while she didn't want to put a further strain on their sometimes rocky relationship, Laurel was a little worried for Sara, who was acting weird, even by her standards. Laurel kind of thought she might be cheating on Felicity Smoak with her old girlfriend Nyssa al Ghul, which would be bad because Sara had told her multiple times that Felicity was the best thing to ever happen to her, her eyes lighting up in a way which told Laurel it was true. And she truly thought Felicity was good for Sara. Which was why she decided to find out the truth. Which was far more bizarre than she imagined.

Finding out was ridiculously easy. All it really took was showing up unannounced at the bar Sara worked at an hour before it opened, Laurel ironically using the training that Nyssa had shown her to sneak into and through the bar undetected. It wasn't long before she heard the tell-tale sounds of sex, which almost had Laurel instantly turning back as it could have easily been Felicity visiting Sara before work for a quickie, and she didn't want to see her sister like that. What sister did? But for some reason she continued, and as she got closer and closer to the sounds, her eyes became wide as the moans, whimpers, gasps and cries of pure pleasure became more and more recognisable. And it wasn't Felicity's voice, or even Nyssa's, that Laurel heard. No, it was worse. Far worse.

Suddenly Sara called out, "That's right, take it! Take it you bitch! Mmmmmm fuck, this ass is so tight! How are you still this tight? Oh fuck, I love it!"

That was followed up with a familiar voice, "Yessssss, fuck me! Fuck my butt! Oh Mistress Sara! Oh God, ooooooh fuck, drill my tight little bitch hole!"

Thea Queen! Oliver's baby sister, a girl both Lance sisters had babysitted for, and oh yeah, Sara's current employer! That's who Sara was having an affair with? And from the sounds of it fucking her up the ass? WTF! Laurel literally wanted to scream what the fuck at the top of her lungs, but she was completely stunned into silence. But not stopping. She should have. As soon as Laurel realise what was going on she should have run away as fast as her legs could carry her, but she just had to see it. So she found herself making her way to Thea's office and poking her head through the door and being confronted by the most obscene sight she'd ever seen in her life.

Little Thea was kneeling on top of her desk with Sara underneath her, both girls completely naked except for a strap-on dildo firmly around Sara's waist, and in Thea's ass. Tiny little Thea Queen, Laurel could vividly remember as a little child running around in pigtails, was bouncing up and down on a dick strapped to Sara's waist, the dildo violating her most intimate hole. God, how could a girl that petite take such a big cock in her ass? How could anyone enjoy such a thing? And more importantly, why couldn't Laurel look away? Oh fuck, time just seemed to stand still as the Lance sisters watched little Thea Queen anally riding Sara's strap-on, the only difference being the older one watched in a mixture of horror and disbelief, and maybe a hint of something else, while the younger one watched with a big grin on her face.

"Hi Laurel?" Sara grinned and waved at her sister when she noticed her.

Looking over her shoulder Thea blushed, stopped what she was doing and stammered, "Laurel! I... I... I..."

"Thea, get down on your knees and suck my cock!" Sara suddenly interrupted.

There was a few long seconds of deafening silence as Thea and Laurel just stared at each other, then Thea lowered her head and softly said, "Yes Mistress Sara."

After that absurd exchange Thea slowly lifted herself off of the cock, Laurel seeing that the dildo wasn't just wide but it was long too. For a moment Laurel thought it would never end, like a magic trick, or better yet a dream, but then it was out and Thea was dropping down to her knees on the floor and taking the dildo which had been just deeply entrenched within her ass into her mouth. The little slut even moaned at the taste, which Laurel thought only the most desperate whores and porn stars did. Then Thea started bobbing her head up and down the cock, Laurel not sure what was more obscene, the ass to mouth or Thea's butt hole gaping open. Actually, it was probably the fact that she couldn't look away from them.

"Wanna take a closer look?" Sara offered, finally pushing Laurel into running away in disgust.

Once Laurel reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Felicity coming out of the secret entrance to the Arrow cave, and blurted out, "Sara's cheating on you!"

Felicity blushed slightly before admitting, "No she's not."

"Felicity, I just caught her fucking Thea in the ass!" Laurel insisted, "I saw it!"

"I, I know about that." Felicity admitted, and then after Laurel turned and ran after just staring at her for a few long seconds the hacker called out, "Laurel, wait! I..."

But it was no use, Laurel was practically already gone, Sara descending the stairs a minute or two later and telling Felicity, "It's okay. It's all part of the plan."

*

Laurel texted Oliver that she couldn't come out on patrol tonight because something came up, which technically wasn't a lie. Luckily he let it go and didn't push her for details, because in her current state of mind she wasn't sure what she would say to him. Or even what she would eventually say when she saw him again. Or any of them for that matter. Whatever it was Oliver should probably know about it. Then again ignorance is bliss, and she certainly wished she hadn't found out about her sister and his sister having sex. Especially not such a twisted version of it. And yet to her shame Laurel found herself in a constant state of arousal and she just couldn't get the picture of Thea anally riding Sara out of her head.

That cute little butt bouncing up and down before her, those butt cheeks jiggling ever so slightly from the force of the sodomy, Thea's butt hole stretched obscenely wide around that cock and then gaping open after the tiny girl got off of it, fuck, how could anyone find that hot? Or seeing their friend eagerly taste their own ass on a cock? For that matter how had Laurel allowed herself to get such a good view of it. Oh God, why couldn't she have just run away when she had the chance? Then at least her imagination wouldn't have been so vivid and it wouldn't have been distracting her all day and keeping her up at night. It was so frustrating by the next night Laurel was extremely eager to hit something and headed straight to Arrow HQ as soon as she was done with her day job.

When she got there Laurel almost turned and ran again as the boys were nowhere to be found, while Sara, Felicity, Nyssa and Thea were all clearly waiting for her. The only difference was that Nyssa and Felicity were sitting down, while Sara was standing in the centre of the room with a wicked smile on her face, and she was petting Thea who was kneeling besides her. Suddenly Laurel thought back to Sara's recently weird behaviour, and while she had been clearly flirting with Nyssa there might have been some flirting with Thea too which she had dismissed thinking Nyssa was the more likely candidate for trouble, and Sara would never go after Thea who was almost like a third sister to them. And yet there she was, Sara's pet. Which Felicity was cool with for some reason.

Her curiosity, and her anger, outweighing her apprehension Laurel made her way down the steps and walked straight up to her sister, calling out when almost there, "Where's the boys?"

"Dig has a nice evening planned with his wife, and I think Oliver has a date." Sara explained, "They owed me a favour, so we have the place to ourselves."

"Just like that?" Laurel raised an eyebrow.

"Well, they needed some convincing at first, but I can be very persuasive." Sara grinned wickedly, before proving her point, "Isn't that right Thea?"

"Yes Mistress Sara." Thea said softly, yet quickly and clearly.

For a few long seconds Laurel just stared in disbelief at the display in front of her, then she sighed deeply, "God, why are you so weird?"

"What? You weren't returning my calls." Sara said innocently, a sly grin crossing her face, "I needed to get your attention."

"Okay, fine. Explain yourself." Laurel grumbled.

"Well, first you really need to get better at stealth." Sara gently scolded, "I knew you were following me from the beginning. And were watching me fuck Thea's butt."

"I'm very ashamed if you." Nyssa chimed in, almost playfully by her standards, "I taught you better than that."

Ignoring Nyssa and concentrating on what her sister said Laurel frowned, "You knew I was watching, and you didn't say anything?"

"You seem to be enjoying the show." Sara shrugged.

"Again, why are you so-" Laurel began, and Sara gave her a hurt look and she sighed, "Whatever. I need to work on stealth. Sure, I'll get right on that. So... what 'show' did I end up walking in on?"

"Stuffed Canary?" Felicity offered, and when the others looked at her she defensively pointed out, "What? If this was a TV show or something it would totally be called something like that. And be pretty hot."

"Anyway..." Sara said to get them back on track, "The point is, I wasn't cheating on my girlfriends. I was just playing with my pet."

"Your..." Laurel wasn't even sure where to start, "Girlfriends? As in plural?"

"Me, Sara and Nyssa." Felicity clarified.

"Nyssa wormed her way into my relationship with Felicity." Sara further explained, "Then Thea found out, and one thing lead to another."

"Please." Nyssa scoffed, "You wanted to make that sweet little thing your bitch since before you went after the hacker."

"That's true." Sara grinned shamelessly, "And now I have it all. Well, almost."

"Meaning?" Laurel asked suspiciously.

"Meaning why should I have all the fun?" Sara smirked, "After all, good sisters share, and maybe if we adopted that philosophy sooner things wouldn't have been so bad between us."

Laurel blushed furiously and murmured in disbelief, "You can't be serious."

"Why not?" Sara asked.

"It would be weird." Laurel said.

"Why?" Sara pushed.

"Because, because we're sisters!" Laurel exclaimed, unable to believe she had to remind Sara of that fact.

"So? We could just double-team my hot girlfriends." Sara pointed out, "I don't mind, and I know they would love it. Isn't that right girls?"

"Yes." Nyssa agreed eagerly.

"Yeah." Felicity admitted bashfully a few seconds later.

"At the very least you could borrow Thea." Sara then insisted while stroking some hair out of Thea's face, "She's been dreaming of a Lance sister sandwich her whole life. Mmmmm, and she'd look so cute sandwiched between us, don't you think Laurel? Can't you just imagine this beautiful face in between your legs while I'm pounding one of her little fuck holes? Or vice versa? Or we could make it a real sandwich, you know, with one of us on the bottom and one of us on top with pretty little Thea Queen in the middle, us fucking her pussy and ass at the same time, making her the Lance sisters' little stuffed Queen. Mmmmmm yeahhhhh, come on sis, let's DP Thea together."

Which shouldn't have sounded remotely appealing to Laurel, but God help her it did, and she did a poor job of hiding it as she protested, "But, but I'm straight."

"Please!" Sara scoffed, "I've seen the way you look at Nyssa and Felicity, and Nyssa definitely think she could have fucked you during training. She just wanted me and Felicity more."

"It was pretty close." Nyssa chimed in apologetically.

This caused Laurel to blush and weakly protest, "But it's Thea!"

"I know." Sara grinned, before looking down at her pet, "But little Thea Queen is all grown-up. Yeahhhhh, she's not a little girl anymore. No, she's a hot little fuck toy. Isn't that right baby girl?"

"Yes Mistress Sara." Thea said obediently.

"I know, why don't you show us? Mmmmm yeahhhhh, put on a show for us, and show Laurel just how much you've grown-up, and filled out." Sara ordered with a grin on her face while stepping back to give Thea plenty of room.

"Yes Mistress Sara." Thea repeated, slowly getting to her feet.

Thea was super nervous that she was about to screw up Mistress Sara's plan. It was terrifying because Thea lived to please her Mistresses, and this would be the ultimate way to displease them, perhaps even become the Queen causing problems between the Lance sisters. The worst part was that it would be so easy, and Thea just couldn't read the expression on Laurel's face. As a result the beginning of the striptease was anything but sexy as Thea bought trembling hands up to her mask and pulled it off before undoing her top and pulling it off slowly. When Laurel didn't run screaming from the room after that Thea slipped out of her shoes and went to work on her pants.

Again Thea wished she had opted for a sexy costume, like Sara's, instead of one which mirrored her brother Oliver's, and her ex-boyfriend Roy's. But on the bright side Sara had given her some tips on using what she had, like turning her back to her intended audience and bending over while pulling down her pants to show off her cute little butt. She did the same with her panties, after removing her bra perhaps even more slowly than the rest. The fact that Laurel didn't run during these things was very telling, and despite her limited experience with reading people Thea was fairly certain that her old babysitter was looking at her with lust, which was something she had wanted for a very, very long time.

"As you may have noticed I love fucking girls up the butt." Sara broke the silence as she pressed a hand gently on Thea's back, silently telling her to stay in place. Then she slid her hand down to Thea's now naked ass and pulled apart the cheeks to make sure Laurel got the best possible look at the little handle of the butt-plug sticking out of Thea's back hole before she continued, "There's nothing I love more than taking a nice big dildo and shoving it up a sexy girl's ass. Especially Thea's. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, I've butt fucked Nyssa and especially Felicity lots of times, but there's something special about this little bitch hole. I fuck it whenever I can, and when I'm not using it I like knowing it's ready for me, so I make Thea wear this. It keeps her stretched, and reminds Thea of her place. And who knows, maybe I'll get another pet to plug someday."

"You're getting side tracked sweetie." Felicity warned.

"She does that a lot." Nyssa grumbled.

"Right, sorry." Sara apologised, composing herself after becoming lost in her lust for Thea's ass, then smacking that ass and ordering, "Thea! Stop distracting me with your hot little ass and get on your knees!"

"Sorry Mistress Sara." Thea apologised, quickly doing as she was told.

"Now, where was I..." Sara pretended to think for a second before grinning, "Oh yeah, trying to share my toys with my sister. Which I know, isn't exactly normal, but then again neither are we. We're vigilantes who spend all our time kicking ass, and then working our asses off to pay the bills. I mean, come on sis, when was the last time you had a date? Or even met someone? Better yet, when was the last time you had a good fuck? Because that's what I'm offering. I'm doing my uptight big sister a favour by offering her my slut to give her orgasms. You don't even have to commit to anything. You can go away and think about it, or preferably you could take Thea's mouth out for a test drive. She has been so looking forward to this, and you wouldn't want to disappoint her, would you?"

On cue Thea started begging, "Please Laurel, let me eat your pussy. I want to eat it so bad. Please give it to me. Let me make you feel good. Mmmmm, please let me make you cum in my mouth. I want to taste your cum. Please? I'll do whatever you want, be your little fuck toy, just please, please let me taste your pussy. Please, just a taste?"

There was a long pause and then Thea cautiously shuffled over to where Laurel was standing and then looked up at her pleadingly. When there was still no reply she cautiously reached for Laurel's pants and undid them. Then with one final nervous look up Thea pulled Laurel's pants and panties down and buried her face in between the older woman's legs. It wasn't exactly super fast, but it certainly wasn't slowly, and it almost sounds like there was a protest about to come out of Laurel's mouth when Thea took her first long lick of The Black Canary's pussy, causing whatever words might have been about to come out to immediately dissolve into a loud cry of pleasure.

Not wanting to give Mistress Sara's sister a chance to regain her bearings Thea immediately followed up with another lick, much faster than the first. The following ones were just as fast, and although they weren't at top speed they were much faster than the normal teasing Thea had been trained to start out with. She also made sure to linger her tongue on Laurel's clit, which particularly got some satisfying sounds of satisfaction out of the older woman, which in turn made Thea grin with delight. Especially when she glanced upwards to take a look at the expression on Laurel's face, their eyes briefly meeting before Laurel blushed and looked away, prompting Thea to let go and even linger on her clit.

Laurel couldn't believe she was actually allowing this to happen, but God help her, seeing Thea act so submissive had really gotten to her. Both now, and how she had acted before when Laurel had caught her with her sister. Worst of all, Sara's words had actually gotten to her. Which was something Laurel would never admit, but at least some of her arguments weren't so crazy. It had always been challenging finding the right guy, and it was virtually impossible now Laurel was spending all her free time training or kicking ass. Laurel really needed to blowoff some steam, and as Thea seemed so willing... really, what was the harm? Other than the simple fact that she was totally betraying Oliver and the Queen family. And Thea was like another little sister to her. And her friend. And, oh God, this was so wrong.

Those reasons and so many more echoed inside Laurel's head for the rest of the night, but especially for the few minutes after Thea finished begging to eat her pussy. However even as Thea approached, exposed her lower half and then started licking her pussy in the middle of Arrow HQ in front of an audience which included her own sister Laurel just couldn't seem to be able to tell Thea to stop. She even opened her mouth several times intending to do the right thing, but instead just moaned, groaned, whimpered, gasped and cried out in pure pleasure. Laurel even found herself resting her hand on the back of Thea's head and pulling her closer instead of pushing her away like she should.

She just couldn't help it. It just felt so good, it had been so long, and she had always wondered what it would be like to be with a woman, and Thea was just so enthusiastic, and God, did Laurel mention it felt so incredibly good? Like, way better than when men had done it. So, so much better. Thea found the most sensitive areas of her pussy in what felt like seconds and then started a ruthless assault on them which rendered her completely speechless. It also paralysed her body, leaving her with an overwhelming feeling of helplessness. Or at least that's what Laurel told herself. In reality she had been trained by two of the women watching her now to overcome such feelings, to the point where Laurel knew she could stop this if she really wanted too. And yet she didn't, which made her feel so guilty.

In an attempt to alleviate some of the guilt she was feeling Laurel closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was with Oliver. Of course that was a mistake considering who was actually going down on her, and as much as she tried Laurel just couldn't think about anybody else other than the two siblings of the Queen family, so ultimately she found herself opening her eyes again and staring down at little Thea Queen lapping away at her pussy. Which should have been offputting, but it was anything but. As sadly was the fact that she had an audience, Laurel's eyes briefly darting up to those of Felicity, then Nyssa, then finally worst of all Sara, the last making her whimper pathetically.

Sara was fighting with every fibre of her being to keep a stupid grin off her face. She knew it would be a losing battle, but she fought valiantly for a surprisingly long time. Of course, it didn't take long for her to initially lose, but somehow she managed to wipe it off her face after Laurel didn't protest to Thea taking off her pants, and then more importantly beginning to eat her pussy. But then Laurel looked over at her with this priceless expression on her face, making this whole thing worth whatever would come next, and Sara just couldn't help herself. In fact the biggest stupid grin of her life crossed her face, and Sara was pretty sure it stayed there as she watched her sex slave fuck her sister.

Most sisters probably wouldn't be so overjoyed at seeing their sibling having sex in front of them. Especially not when it was with one of her lovers, and her other lovers were watching along with her. However the Lance sisters hadn't been normal for a very long time, especially Sara, who had meant every word she had said to Laurel earlier. Well, the most important parts of it, like the fact that happiness was hard to come by in their line of work, and most importantly that Laurel needed to get laid. Perhaps Thea wouldn't have been Sara's first choice to make that happen, but considering the circumstances it was more than satisfying. Clearly both for Sara, and more importantly Laurel.

It was harder than it should have been for Sara to look away from her fuck toy tonguing her sibling's cunt, but The White Canary forced herself to do it on occasion just so she could check up on Nyssa, and more importantly Felicity. After all, Nyssa was the one who initially suggested adding her into their relationship with Felicity, pushed them to allow Thea to join them as their pet, and back when it was just the two of them invited many, many women to join them in their bed. Felicity on the other hand still felt guilty for what she had done to Thea, and had misgivings about Sara's current plan. However to her credit Felicity just seemed to be enjoying the show at the moment.

That might change later, but Sara was always confident she could talk Felicity into anything. It was Laurel who was her main concern. Luckily Thea was able to use the extensive training that Sara, and Felicity and Nyssa, had given her in the art of eating pussy to keep Laurel in place, and eventually cum in that pretty little mouth of hers. Through it all Sara grinned with various degrees of size, and struggled not to provide her usual commentary. As a result the room stayed eerily silent, except for the soft sounds of Thea's eager licking, and later sucking and swallowing, and of course the moans, groans, gasps, whimpers, cries and eventual screams of pleasure escaping from The Black Canary. So, quite noisy, just not in the way Sara was used too. Or liked. But she could more than live with it if it meant achieving that goal.

Laurel tried to conceal, or at least somewhat stifled, the sounds of her enjoyment at first. Not because she was under any illusion she could hide the truth from Sara or Nyssa, or perhaps even Felicity at this point. No, she was doing it for the sake of her own sanity. But Thea was just too good. Then she proved to be even better than her initial work suggested. Oh yes, that initial work turned out to be just teasing compared to what came later. Particularly wrapping her lips around Laurel's clit and sucking on it, which brought the lawyer to the edge of climax, then Thea pushed her tongue inside her cunt which pretty much instantly triggered that climax she had been working towards for what felt like so long now, and yet no time at all.

The second that climax hit Laurel let out a scream which could easily rival her Canary cry, so much so that she was worried that Thea might get hurt, or think she had done something wrong. Either way Laurel feared she would stop, which in that moment was unbearable. It was a fear which was quickly proven unfounded, as while Thea pulled out her tongue it was only so she could wrapped her mouth tightly around the entrance to Laurel's pussy and suck the cum straight out of her. Although it was more like just leave her mouth there and allow the cum to shoot directly down her throat as Laurel was just cumming so hard. Cumming in Oliver's little sister's mouth, that thought only making Laurel cum harder.

As soon as Thea had finish swallowing her girl cum she shoved her tongue back inside Laurel's cunt in an obvious search for more. This time she hammered her tongue back and forth, but it didn't take long before Laurel was cumming in Thea's hot little mouth again. It then happened again, and again, and again, little Thea Queen who Laurel remember chasing around her mansion in pigtails tongue fucking Laurel's now extremely sensitive pussy until the older brunette gave the younger one what she wanted, namely more girl cum to swallow. And not only did Laurel give it to her, but eventually she became an active participant.

In the middle of it Laurel heard a familiar chuckle, and she focused ahead for the first time in what felt like forever. Mostly she had been so preoccupied with throwing her head back and screaming, and more importantly focusing on the tiny vigilante in between her legs, Laurel had more or less forgotten about the three women watching her. Especially the fact that one of them was her little sister Sara, who was apparently so amused by all this that she was chuckling while watching Laurel getting tongue fucked. For a moment it put her off, but then Thea made her cum again, and then Laurel couldn't care less about her perverted little sis. She didn't care about anything except for her own pleasure, Laurel becoming completely lost in it as Thea continued worshipping her pussy.

Thea had never been more grateful for her pussy eating training from her Mistresses, as it allowed her to swallow the majority of the juices which flowed out of Laurel's cunt, particularly during that first climax. As expected, thanks to her previous experience, although Laurel's regular pussy cream was super yummy her girl cum was liquid heaven, and Thea just couldn't resist quickly switching her concentration to swallowing down every drop of that precious honey. Which she thankfully succeeded at, despite Thea being momentarily distracted when Laurel's cum hit her taste-buds, and it was official, she had just made Laurel Lance cum in her mouth.

It was a really big deal for Thea, because it meant she had made every single woman she ever truly wanted cum for her. Just thinking that made her smile with blissful happiness and pride, especially because she had made them cum in her mouth, meaning that she had swallowed the girl cum of every single strong and powerful woman currently in this room. The women who regularly kick the asses of every single scumbag in the city, and while sometimes Thea felt truly part of that team right now she just wanted to be that team's little cum bucket. Something superior women used to get themselves off after a long day of crime-fighting. And if Sara's plan succeeded this would become a regular thing, pushing Thea even more to give this her all.

So even though it ultimately ended with her missing some precious cum Thea started frantically tongue fucking Laurel in between climaxes. More accurately thanks to all the previous build up, and again her training, Thea was tongue fucking Laurel through climax after climax, making her even more blissfully happy and proud of herself, and more importantly giving her more cum to swallow. Along the way Laurel even helped out by beginning to literally fuck Thea's face, which Thea more than welcomed. It also gave her a interesting thought, namely like sister, like sister, Thea totally remembering how Mistress Sara liked to use her face just like this to get off. Then unfortunately Mistress Sara put an end to her fun.

"Okay, that's enough." Sara called out loudly enough to get through Thea's pussy drunkenness, "We don't want to spoil her. Or you. So back off Thea. You've had more than enough of a taste of my sister."

"But I haven't." Nyssa chimed in with a wicked smile, "Come here Thea. I want to taste Laurel's juices on your tongue. Provided Sara doesn't mind, of course."

"Go ahead." Sara grinned, "Mmmmm yeah Thea, go feed Nyssa my sister's cum."

As well-trained as she was admittedly Thea hesitated to remove her mouth from Laurel's cunt, even rebelliously lapping up a little leftover cum. She did however immediately slow her roll, making it a little easier on herself and Laurel when she finally pulled herself away from the yummy treat. Although she didn't hesitate for her next command. In fact she had almost finished crawling over to Mistress Nyssa when Mistress Sara gave the permission that Thea had been expecting, and when she finished her journey she was almost as eager to kiss Mistress Nyssa as Mistress Nyssa was eager to taste Laurel's cum. Thea then became completely lost in that kiss for a few long minutes, barely aware of what was happening, although it sounded very positive and exciting.

Sara enjoyed that view for a few long seconds, and especially Laurel's reaction to it, and then she closed the distance between herself and her sister and pointed out, "You owe me a favour."

Startled by suddenly having her sister in her face Laurel stammered, "What, what did you have in mind?"

With an evil smirk Sara revealed the strap-on she had been hiding behind her back and ordered, "Put this on and lay down."

Laurel had been so preoccupied with watching Thea first crawling across the floor, then kissing Nyssa and sharing her cum with her that she hadn't even noticed Sara approach. She also had no idea when Sara got a strap-on, but then again she had been very distracted by little Thea Queen eating her out. So that was quite the one, two punch which made Laurel seriously consider running away, like she should have done from the start. But she supposed it could have been worse, and she assumed from Sara handing her the sex toy that she would be just letting Thea ride her, which before now she could never have imagined, but in that moment Laura really wanted to thank Thea for what she'd just done. Ideally without eating pussy, as she just wasn't ready for that. Not yet, she thought with a blush.

So Laurel cautiously did as she was told, strapping on the dildo and then laying down on the cold floor of the Arrow HQ and waited for further instructions. It was actually kind of a relief, as it meant covering up her currently bare lower half. But then of course Sara started stripping, Felicity and Nyssa quickly following suit, although in the latter's case a little later, and only after she pushed Thea away. They stopped at their underwear, and although Laurel was grateful to not see her sister completely naked she was a little disappointed about Nyssa and Felicity stopping. Then Sara pulled a couple of strap-on dildos from a drawer in Felicity's desk, which hopefully weren't there all the time, otherwise Laurel just wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it, passed one to Nyssa and then strapped the other on.

"You see sis..." Sara began while she and Nyssa equipped themselves, "We've been taking it in turns to be made airtight, and it's Felicity's turn, and while Thea would be more than fine on the bottom, I just love the idea of getting you involved. In fact I think the two of us should get things started, that way it's a Canary sandwich."

"Oh, and why should I let you go first?" Nyssa butted in.

Genuinely startled Sara protested, "We already discussed this."

"Yes, but you didn't give us time to argue." Nyssa huffed, "Honestly Sara, you can be so entitled sometimes."

"She's got a point babe." Felicity chimed in, mostly to tease Sara.

Sara thought about this for a moment, then relented, "Okay, you may have a point. But please Nyssa, let me go first. I wanna be part of Laurel's first DP. And I promise, I'll make it up to you."

"Alright." Nyssa sighed, "But I'm not just watching."

"Well, Thea's ass is available." Sara pointed out with a wicked grin, "I'm sure she'd be more than happy to offer it up for you."

"Oh yes, please Mistress Nyssa fuck my slutty little ass!" Thea pleaded.

Before Thea could continue Nyssa said, "I think that's an excellent idea. Thea, get on all fours like the little anal loving bitch you are, and start playing with your butt-plug. Loosen that ass up for me to fuck."

"Yes Mistress Nyssa." Thea replied, and started doing as she was told.

"You too Felicity." Sara grinned, "Take off the rest of your close, sit on Laurel's cock and then play with your butt-plug. Entice me into fucking your ass."

"Like you need encouragement." Felicity scoffed, even as she did as she was told.

Despite how lewd that exchange was Laurel kind of enjoyed it. To her shame what she enjoyed even more was little Thea Queen getting down on her hands and knees, then reaching back with one hand to grab hold of the handle to the plug in her butt and then start thrusting it in and out, moaning happily when she did so like the little anal slut she clearly was. What Laurel enjoyed just as much was Felicity stripping off first her bra, and then sliding down her panties, turning around as she did so to show off the fact that, yes, there was a butt-plug firmly up her ass, proving just how thoroughly Sara had planned this out. Which momentarily angered Laurel, but then Felicity straddled her, and suddenly she couldn't concentrate on anything else.

To be fair more than once Felicity glanced at her apologetically, and paused as if to silently say are you sure you want to do this, which was much more courtesy than Sara was giving her. But, probably because of Sara, Felicity still went through their orders, lining up the entrance to her pussy with Laurel's dildo and then pushing herself down at with clearly practised ease, Felicity even moaning happily, proving that walking around with the plug and watching Thea go down on Laurel was sufficient preparation for her. Then Felicity reached back and started playing with her plug, which caused her to moan even more, which again Laurel probably enjoyed more than she should have. Hell, the fact that she was still here was a testament to that, as this wasn't thanking Thea for what she had done. Then again Felicity had done a lot for her, and despite herself Laurel really, really wanted to see what was going to happen next.

After a few minutes of enjoying this sight Sara asked, "Felicity, are you ready?"

"Yes." Felicity immediately moaned, and then knowing all too well what Sara wanted reached back and spread her cheeks, and then continued, "Mmmmmm, please Sara, fuck my ass. Fuck my slutty little ass hole! Fuck it with your big dick. Oh fuck! Please Sara, baby, oooooooh, fuck me! Fuck my butt! Stick your big cock in my back door while Laurel's in my front, so I can be the filling in a Lance sister sandwich. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhh, a Canary sandwich. Please Sara, make me the meat in a sandwich between you and Laurel. I wanna be double stuffed. Mmmmmm, and then triple stuff. Or should that be, fully stuffed? Ooooohhhhhh yeahhhhh, I wanna be your fully stuffed hacker! Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, one cock isn't enough, I need three. But two will do for now."

"How about you Thea?" Nyssa practically purred with delight, "Are you ready to get your whore ass fucked?"

"Yes Mistress Nyssa! Yes I'm ready to get my whore ass fucked!" Thea eagerly replied, reaching back to spread her cheeks and then shamelessly begged as Felicity continued doing the same, "Please fuck my whore ass Mistress Nyssa. I want it to be fucked by you. Mmmmmm, I need my whore ass fucked! Please Mistress Nyssa, pound fuck my slutty little whore ass hole! Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, fuck me! Fuck my little whore ass! Please? Use my ass hole for your pleasure! Please use it to take out your frustrations at being left out yet again by Mistress Sara. Please? Please use my fucking butt hole like you own it, mmmmm, which you do. You own it, so use it! Mmmmm oooooooh yessssss, use my whore hole, aaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuck me!"

Sara and Nyssa exchanged a smile as they listened to the encouragement before simultaneously pulling the butt-plugs from those cute little bitch holes and then penetrating those hot little asses, causing Felicity and Thea to let out a loud cry. There was then a little more begging from the anal sluts, although Felicity gave up pretty quickly as she was obviously savouring the feeling of getting sandwiched by the Canaries. As for Thea, she had a problem remaining coherent as Nyssa slammed the full length of her cock up her slutty little butt and then started sodomising her. Which made Sara smile with wicked delight, and very nearly do the same. But no, this was a special occasion, and Sara fully intended to savour it.

It was also important to keep an eye on Laurel, who still seemed unsure about all this. Or at least Sara tried her best to casually glance at her sister's face, although that was difficult when she had two other sights which were much more captivating. Especially Felicity's butt hole slowly swallowing her cock, and the little nerd spreading her ass cheeks to provide Sara with the perfect view of that obscene sight. Watching Nyssa fucking Thea's tight little ass came pretty close, but she obviously was involved in it, and as much as she adored Thea she didn't love her like she loved Felicity. Besides, she regularly got to watch Nyssa sodomising Thea, but this was the first time she was DP'ing Felicity with her sister.

Hopefully it would be the first of many times, although Sara couldn't help pushing her luck when her thighs came to rest against Felicity's ass cheeks, causing her to moan with delight, "Oh yeah, every inch. That's every inch of my big dick up your butt Felicity, meaning it's official, you're the filling in a Canary sandwich. How does it feel? You like it? You like being double stuffed? You like being the little DP slut of the Lance sisters?"

""Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, it feels good. It's also good." Felicity moaned happily, "Mmmmmm, I love being the filling in a Canary sandwich. I love being double stuffed. I love being the little DP slut of the Lance sisters! Oh fuck, please, please fuck me! Fuck my holes like the little lesbian slut I am!"

Before Felicity could get any more out Sara interrupted her by turning to her sister and asking, "What about you Laurel? Do you like it? You like making a hacker sandwich? Double stuffing one of my girlfriends with me? Making her our little DP slut?"

Laurel blushed furiously, and then after a long pause stammered, "I... I... I..."

"Do you think we should fuck her?" Sara eventually prompted.

After a few more long seconds Laurel nodded. It wasn't even a particularly enthusiastic or clear nod, but it was better than nothing, and Sara didn't really need much excuse to fuck Felicity Smoak up the butt, especially right after Felicity had secretly begged for it. Besides, Sara was fairly confident that this wouldn't be the thing to push Laurel over the edge into freaking out and bailing on this very special sister bonding moment. So Sara began slowly pumping her hips back and forth, officially beginning the latest butt fucking of Felicity Smoak, and the first time that she was DP'ing another woman with her stuck up big sister.

Given how nervous and unsure Laurel had been during the response Sara redoubled her efforts into concentrating on her sister, despite the previously mentioned distractions becoming even more attention grabbing, Sara unable to look away from them entirely as she did spend the majority of that at least half aware of the expression on Laurel's face. That vigilance proved rewarding as while Laurel seemed constantly unsure of herself and more than a little embarrassed she also seemed to enjoy herself. Not quite as much as the rest of them, but enough for Sara to feel confident with her decision. Perhaps even confident enough to take the next step.

Nyssa still resented being left out of this special moment, even if it was minor compared to the moment she would be enjoying in a matter of minutes. But it was hard to stay mad when she was ass fucking another woman, especially one with such a nice little ass hole as Thea's little fuck hole. Oh yes, Nyssa couldn't be truly mad when pounding the most intimate hole on Thea Queen's body, Nyssa revelling in the chance to show off her speed and stamina by sodomising Thea to the edge of orgasm and then cruelly keeping her there no matter how much she whimpered and beg for more. Nyssa did this in record time, even for this little slut, and she felt no remorse because she knew Thea had been loosened up by her butt-plug, and from Sara abusing her rectum earlier in the day.

Speaking, or more accurately thinking, of Sara, the original Canary suddenly called out, "Nyssa, ready to make Felicity air tight?"

"Oh yes." Nyssa grinned, pulling out of the whimpering Thea without a second thought and then shuffling over to shove her dick into Felicity's face, "Suck it my pretty little hacker! Suck Thea's slutty ass off my cock! Become our little, what was it now... ah yes, our fully stuffed hacker! Ohhhhhhh yesssssss, that's it, suck it Felicity! Suck that ass flavoured dick."

Of course twisted little ass to mouth slut that Sara had trained her to be Felicity had no hesitation in wrapping her lips around the head of that dildo the second she got the chance and began greedily sucking on it. Felicity then seem to savour the taste of the deepest part of Thea's butt for a few long seconds before beginning to bob her head up and down the cock, eventually beginning to push it into her throat so she could give it a thorough cleaning. The type of thorough cleaning that Nyssa had always expected from Sara, and now thanks to Sara she could expect it from both her girlfriends, and their bitch. Okay, maybe Felicity wasn't quite as good as Sara, but it was pretty close.

Although if anything Felicity seemed more into it than usual, which was very understandable given this was officially the first time she was taking it in all three of her fuck holes at the same time. Nyssa was also a little overwhelmed from that knowledge, and from the sight of Sara behind Felicity and giving that cute little butt the fucking it deserved while there was another woman underneath Felicity stuffing her pussy. Yes, they were truly ganging up on Felicity Smoak and it was glorious. Especially because the woman underneath Felicity wasn't simply their slut Thea, but Sara's sister Laurel. Which hopefully meant that Nyssa would be soon having some fun with the older Lance sister. It was extremely unlikely she wouldn't now, given Sara's wicked plan, although this was more than enough.

Throughout the blow job Nyssa gleefully encouraged Felicity, "Yesssssss, that's it Felicity, take it deep! Take it all! Mmmmm, take the entire length of that cock down your throat. Make sure you get every drop of Thea's ass cream off that cock. Oooooh yeahhhhh, clean my cock while Sara uses hers to fuck you up the ass while you ride her sister's dick with your little queer pussy! Or should that be Mistress Sara to you right now? Whatever, just take those dicks! Take every inch of those womanly dicks in your slutty little fuck holes like the little three hole whore you now are! Oh fuck Felicity, you look so good getting fucked in all your holes. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, we're definitely going to have to do this more often. Oh fuck yeah, every inch! Every inch right down your whore throat! That's a good whore. What's that? You want more Thea ass? Well, I suppose because you have been a very, very good girl it would be okay. What do you think, Mistress Sara? Should we reward Felicity?"

"Fuck yeahhhhhhh!" Sara agreed eagerly, "Go get some flavouring for that big dick!"

With that Nyssa returned to fucking Thea's butt, that little bitch hole remaining open and ready for her return. Thea wasn't quite ready to cum any more, however it didn't take long for Nyssa to get her back to that point, then Nyssa return to Felicity's mouth and then back to flavour her toy. For a while Nyssa cruelly went back and forth, only occasionally rewarding her bitch for her good behaviour by shoving her cock into Thea's mouth a few times so she could clean it. Whenever she did Thea cleaned that cock enthusiasticly, the tiny girl trying not to complain, but there was a limit to what anyone could take. Unfortunately for her Nyssa wasn't interested in showing mercy, just in getting her turn with Felicity's butt.

Felicity loved being made air tight. After being constantly guided further and further down the rabbit hole of kinkiness by Sara and then a growing number of women Felicity had no doubt she would love it, but like most things with her girlfriends it was better than she'd ever dreamt. The fact that she got to taste the deepest part of Thea's ass on Nyssa's cock was certainly adding to the fun, although she very much wanted to taste her own butt before she ultimately came. Of course she was confident she would not have to wait too long to know that joy, or the feeling of Nyssa fucking her up the ass. And sure enough she was proven right.

"Sara, stop hogging Felicity's ass. It's my turn." Nyssa said firmly after pushing her freshly cleaned cock out of Felicity's mouth.

Sara smirked, "All you had to do was ask babe."

Without another word Nyssa and Sara swapped places, although the brunette was faster and when she reached her destination she didn't hesitate slamming her strap-on into Felicity's butt hole. As that battered back hole was gaping wide open Nyssa must have thought there was no need to be gentle. Or she was too horny to care. Either way Sara had thoroughly loosened Felicity's rectum, so the hacker felt mostly pleasure as Nyssa ram the full length of her dildo up Felicity's ass in one hard thrust. Which of course caused Felicity to cry out loudly, Sara taking full advantage of that open mouth and shoving her cock into it in the middle of Felicity's scream.

That screamed turned into a loud moan as for the first time tonight Felicity tasted her own ass while her girlfriends, and one of her girlfriend's sisters, made her air tight again. She did this to savour the flavour of the deepest part of her butt, then Felicity started bobbing her head up and down rapidly so she could get every drop of the anal cream. More importantly she wanted to clean that cock quickly so she could get more when Sara and Nyssa inevitably swapped over again. Sure enough that's what happened, although instead of swapping over again like normal they also took a turn with Thea's fuck holes which made Felicity jealous, especially when they ended up spit roasting her, leaving Felicity alone except for Laurel's cock in her cunt.

Felicity was deeply annoyed by this, but allowed Thea sometime to clean the cock in her mouth before shamelessly begging, "Make me cum! Ohhhhhh Sara, aaaaaaahhhhhh Nyssa, fuck me and make me cum! Please? Please make your stuffed hacker cum! Ooooooooh Gooooooddddd, I need it sooooooo bad, ohhhhhhhh, please give it to me. Please? Please Mistress Sara, Mistress Nyssa, fuck me hard. You too Laurel! Ooooooh, fuck me! Pound my pussy and ass and make me cum! Fuck my mouth too if you want, just please do it. Ohhhhhh Goooooooodddddd, wreck my fucking fuck holes like the little whore I am! A DP whore! Slam fuck your little fully stuffed hacker and make her cum like the little DP whore I am! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuck, please somebody, make me cum! Anybody! Ooooooooh yesssssss, harder, harder, harder, aaaaaahhhhhh Goooooooodddddd, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fuck!"

It took longer than Felicity would have guessed, but eventually Nyssa pulled her cock out of Thea's mouth, shuffled round to behind her and then slammed her strap-on straight up Felicity's needy bitch hole again. And again her thoroughly loosened rectum welcome this rough treatment, perhaps even more than ever before, especially as it was followed up with a steady thrusting which rapidly increased until the sound of Nyssa's thighs smacking into Felicity's jiggling butt cheeks was almost as loud as the screams of pleasure coming from Felicity's mouth. Shortly after that Felicity received an overdue climax, and happily it was the first of many, her girlfriends reminding her while they could cruelly tease her for a long time eventually they did deliver the type of purists ecstasy she had ever known.

Thea was so jealous of Mistress Felicity for being constantly made air tight. It was like the greatest ecstasy she had ever known, and she so wished it was her. But as much as part of her wanted to she could never asked for a turn. No, Thea Queen was a good sex slave, and knew better than to push her luck like that. She hadn't even asked to be spit roasted, although it had been a wonderful surprise. Thea had been so close to begging her Mistresses to make her cum in that moment, although she was fairly sure that even though they probably wouldn't admit it they were saving their energy for Mistress Felicity. So Thea stayed silent and bided her time, which was easy as she was constantly being made to please one of her Mistresses with her mouth and/or ass hole, or at least given a front row seat to Mistress Felicity being made airtight.

Perhaps best of all she got a great view of Mistress Felicity cumming all over Laurel's cock thanks to Mistress Sara wordlessly turning her body so they were both facing the main event. Mistress Sara no doubt did this for her own benefit, but Thea very much got to enjoy the show as well. It still wasn't as good as being in Mistress Felicity's place, but it was still awesome, especially as Thea had never really seen a triple fucking from the outside before. Which was what she was seeing now, and it was still thrilling. Except for the hard to read expression on Laurel's face. That was a bit worrying, considering what Mistress Sara had planned. But Thea didn't dwell on it, not when she was so close to getting what she wanted.

Sure enough after pounding Felicity to a number of orgasms Nyssa pulled her cock out of her ass, sat down besides Laurel's head and ordered, "Thea, come here and clean my cock!"

"Yes Mistress Nyssa." Thea quickly replied and did as she was told.

Which was pretty easy as almost immediately after Mistress Nyssa pulled her dick out of Mistress Felicity's butt Mistress Sara pulled hers from Thea's ass and took Mistress Nyssa's place. Just as importantly Thea was on an adrenaline high and desperate to cum, so she scrambled over to Mistress Nyssa and swallowed about half of her cock and then started working on getting the rest into her mouth and down her throat. As Thea frantically cleaned that cock she could hear Mistress Felicity scream in orgasmic pleasure pretty much right next to her ear, which only motivated her to clean more frantically, and then to shamelessly beg once she was done.

"Please Mistress Nyssa, please let me cum!" Thea whimpered pathetically when she finally removed her mouth from Mistress Nyssa's cock, "Please? I could do it myself. I just need it so badly. Please?"

Nyssa looked thoughtful for a few long seconds, and then ordered, "Alright you do it. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, get that slutty little ass of yours on my dick so you can ride it! And face away from me. Ooooooh yesssss, that way you can watch your Mistress Felicity cumming like the little DP whore she is. Won't that be fun?"

"Yes Mistress Nyssa, thank you Mistress Nyssa." Thea eagerly replied as she scrambled to get into position.

Which caught Sara's eye, who briefly commented on that delightful sight, "Yeahhhhhhhhh Thea, ride that dick! Ride it good and hard with your slutty little ass hole! Oh yeah, make us proud. Make all three of your Mistresses oh so proud by riding that big fat cock with your tight little bitch hole and make yourself squirt! Ooooooh yeahhhhhhhh Thea, make yourself squirt just like I'm making Felicity squirt from fucking her up the ass while my sister fucks her cunt! Ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk yessssssss, mmmmmm, you're both such DP whores! Mine and Mistress Nyssa's anal whores! Oh yes! Cum now whores! Ooooooohhhhhhh yeeeeeeeesssssssss!"

Not needing to be told twice Thea had quickly mounted Mistress Nyssa's dick, her well fucked ass hole easily swallowing the full length in less than a minute, leaving her to begin bouncing up and down on it. Thea was so grateful that Mistress Nyssa had specifically ordered her into reverse cowgirl, as it meant she could continue watching the action, which only made it easier and quicker for her to receive the climax she had wanted for so long. It was then followed by another, and another, and another, as Thea relentlessly slammed her slutty ass up and down that cock for the next few heavenly minutes, which only got better when Mistress Nyssa took a firm hold of her waist and started slamming upwards into her bowels, making Thea cum even harder.

Laurel still couldn't believe she had agreed to be a part of all of this. Again she should leave, but it would not only have been difficult right now but she didn't want to lessen the ecstasy that Felicity was receiving, especially as she found it so fascinating. Occasionally Laurel might have fantasised about getting gang banged by hot celebrities, but only by male ones, only it was never something she would actually thought she would be involved with. But now she was. She was in a gang bang, and a lesbian gang bang at that. Laurel was in a lesbian gang bang with her friends and teammates, making Felicity Smoak airtight with the help of Nyssa al Ghul and worst of all her own sister Sara Lance.

Some form of those words echoed in her mind throughout lesbian gang banging Felicity, but it was especially mind-boggling when Felicity started cumming on her cock. Sure, Laurel couldn't feel it like a guy would, but she was very aware of it given Felicity's screams, the look on her face, and particularly the liquid soaking her thighs, legs and stomach. Then just when Laurel didn't think it could get more bizarre Thea started anally riding a dildo right next to her face, and when she came a short time later Nyssa moved her so that Thea's cum squirted out of her cunt and landed on Laurel's face, causing her to cry out in shock. Although to her shame it didn't quell her own enjoyment. In fact, it was exactly the opposite.

Inside her harness was a little nub bashing against her clit, which had felt pleasant at first, but Laurel didn't actually think it could make her cum. Clearly she had underestimated just how much her clit would be rubbed as Felicity rode her, or as was more often the case Nyssa or Sara pounded into Felicity's ass and this caused the hacker to be impaled on Laurel's dick. But it was more than that. To her shame Laurel found herself actually turned on by the sheer joy of doing this to another woman. She even enjoyed the feeling of another woman's cum on her face, especially as it was Thea getting her revenge from earlier. But more than anything else Laurel imagined what it would be like to be in Felicity's place. That more than anything else caused her to cum. Maybe not as powerfully as Felicity, but still pretty powerful.

Mostly she imagined herself being DP'ed by Thea and Nyssa as it was easy to imagine Thea in her place whenever Nyssa was above her. But that was not the only thought echoing through her head. Incredibly, and horrifyingly, Laurel found herself imagining Sara taking one of her holes, even if it was only her mouth so she could be made airtight. It was probably because whenever she fucked Felicity's ass Sara always spent some time grinning wickedly down at her, and more importantly she butt fucked Felicity so skilfully, and made her cum so effortlessly. But even that was not an acceptable excuse for some of the horrifying thoughts which made Laurel cum so hard.

Sara loved fucking Felicity's juicy ass. It was easily one of her favourite things in the entire world, and had been ever since she took Felicity's anal cherry. To be fair butt fucking other women had been a favourite pastime of hers since Nyssa introduced her to the joys of anal sex, first giving to and then receiving from other members of the League, but with the exception of Nyssa she didn't truly love those women like she loved Felicity, meaning every time was special. But this was extra special, as not only was she able to sandwich Felicity in between herself and her big sister, but she actually watched Nyssa ass fucked Thea so hard that her cum squirted onto Laurel's face, making her chuckle with wicked delight. Of course it was only a taste of things to come for her dear sister.

On that note, Sara gave Laurel a taste of her lifestyle, by pulling her cock out of Felicity's ass and shoving it directly into Laurel's surprise mouth. Or at least that was what Sara wanted to do. Instead she took off the strap-on first, meaning technically by the time it reached Laurel's lips it was no longer her cock. Although it was hard to think of it as anything else, which shouldn't have delighted Sara, but it did, especially as Laurel made such adorable sounds as Sara shoved that dildo into her mouth and gave her sister her first taste of Felicity's butt, and probably her first experience of ass to mouth. It certainly wouldn't be her last, Sara would make sure of that.

Another thing which really delighted Sara was that it didn't take much encouragement for Laurel to start sucking Felicity's anal juices off that dick. True, it could have been better, and she didn't so much as open her mouth for it as open her mouth in surprise as Sara was approaching, and then stared up at Sara in shock and then kind of pleadingly for a few long seconds. But then the taste clearly registered, and Laurel just couldn't seem to resist closing her eyes and then beginning to suck the dick like a baby with the bottle, and Sara was only too happy to feed it to her. She even started gently thrusting it in and out, literally fucking her own sister's mouth with a cock.

"Don't be too rough with her." Felicity warned weakly as she slowly got off the cock strapped around Laurel's waist.

"Don't you have your own cock to clean?" Sara quipped.

There was a brief pause, then Felicity slowly crawled down between Laurel's legs and took the dildo she found there into her mouth so she could eagerly clean it of her cum and pussy cream. Meanwhile Nyssa pushed an exhausted Thea off of her, grabbed hold of her head and shoved it in between her legs, Thea practically shoving the whole thing down her throat and greedily cleaning it of her butt juices. All the while Sara gently pushed her cock downwards, not stopping until the full length was buried inside Laurel's mouth and throat, meaning her dear sister had got every drop of Felicity's butt cream. Only then did Sara give her a break, and that was just a few seconds to catch her breath before giving Laurel an offer she knew she wouldn't refuse. Or a threat, depending on your view point.

"Next time..." Sara grinned at her sister, "You go in the middle."


	8. Stuffed Black Canary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Author's note: This chapter, and the next one features Lancest, but probably not much after that, so if that's not your thing it should be easily skip-able.

Laurel Lance's life had become really weird over the last few years. Fed up with seeing the guilty go free she had taken inspiration from her sister and become The Black Canary, and started patrolling the streets at night with her ex-boyfriend, her sister, his sister and her sister's ex-girlfriend. She'd met people with superpowers and magic, saved the city from total destruction, and after walking in on her baby sister butt fucking a mutual friend Laurel had somehow allowed Sara to talk her into a lesbian orgy. So yeah, really weird, but Laurel was afraid it was about to get a lot more weird given Sara's actions during that lesbian orgy, and the worrying promise she had made her at it's conclusion.

She was unable to think of anything else for the next 24 hours, and it kept her up during the night, to the point that she had to get herself off at the memory of those obscene things she had been a part of, while desperately trying to ignore a question which haunted her mind that entire time. It should have been enough for Laurel to firmly tell Sara no to ever doing it again. After all, sisters shouldn't be involved in the same orgy under any circumstances, and fucking her sister's lovers had been just too weird, even for her. But Laurel wanted to do it again. She didn't think she'd have the strength to say no if she was asked, and Sara had always been very persuasive, so Laurel wasn't sure she could, even if her fear was confirmed.

Confirming that fear wasn't easy. Laurel knew she wouldn't get anything out of Nyssa, Thea surprisingly didn't budge, and she just couldn't get Felicity alone to spill the beans. She tried calling her, only for Sara to answer the phone. She tried text and email, only for again Sara to answer for her girl. She tried approaching her at work, only for Sara to be there. Finally she showed up early to the apartment of Felicity and Sara, and apparently Nyssa, for her second lesbian orgy, only for Sara to answer the door with a grin and wordlessly invite her in. Laurel rolled her eyes, and just about avoided freaking out until she was safely inside the apartment where at least no one could hear. Or at least, no one she didn't no.

"Can I talk to you?" Laurel turned to her sibling, before then glancing back at Nyssa and Felicity who were sitting on the couch, "Alone."

Sara smirked, "Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of my girls. There are no secrets between us."

Laurel gulped softly, and then after a brief hesitation stammered, "When... when you said I'd be going in the middle this time... you meant in the middle of Nyssa, Felicity and Thea. Right?"

There was a long pause, then Sara smiled wickedly, "And why should I let them have all the fun?"

For a few long seconds Laurel just stared at her sibling with disbelief, then breathlessly reminded her, "But, we're sisters."

"Yeah." Sara grinned teasingly, "I haven't forgotten."

"But, but...WE'RE SISTERS!" Laurel exclaimed. "It's wrong."

Sara shrugged nonchalantly, "That's what some people say about orgies. And polyamorous relationships. And lesbianism."

"But..." Laurel repeated in disbelief, "We're sisters."

"You keep saying that." Sara quipped.

"That's because apparently you need reminding." Laurel grumbled.

"Why? Because I want to follow Nyssa's example?" Sara questioned.

Which of course caused Laurel to look at Nyssa with disbelief, the assassin then smirking and revealing, "My sister and I had a... difficult relationship before I made her mine. Now things between us are much better, and there has never been anything more satisfying than robbing my big sister of her anal cherry by shoving a nice big cock up her ass."

"Oh God." Laurel croaked in disbelief, before nervously looking back at Sara, "And, and that's what you want to do to me?"

"Fuck yeah." Sara admitted, closing in on her pray, "It did wonders for the al Ghul sisters, so why not us?"

"Because, because..." Laurel stammered, "It's wrong!"

"And yet, you're here." Sara pointed out, "I pretty clearly implied what I wanted last time, and yet you still came."

"Yeah, to tell you it's not going to happen." Laurel snapped, and then when Sara gave her a disbelieving look the older sibling quickly added, "Don't look at me like that. Or try to turn this around on me. I know what you are doing, and it's not going to work. You don't think I haven't picked up on your tricks by now? Well I have, and they're not working."

"Aren't they?" Sara pushed, stepping into her sister's personal space. Then when Laurel didn't react badly Sara pushed, "You came here because you were curious, just like last time, when you let a girl who might as well be our little sister eat your pussy until you came all over her pretty little face. You knew it was wrong, that you crossed a line, but you didn't care. It felt good, and given our lives we deserve every ounce of joy we can get from it. So why not forget the pseudo-incest and go for the real thing? From what I hear, it's really, really hot... and there is just no way I could ever let someone else take your ass cherry. Mmmmmm yeahhhhh, it's got to be me big sis."

For a few long seconds Laurel just stared with disbelief at her sister, then she turned to Felicity and practically whimpered, "Felicity... I, I can't believe you're okay with this."

Felicity blushed, but admitted, "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for Sara. And honestly, I think it's fucking hot."

"Me too." Thea quickly clarified.

"Don't look at them, look at me." Sara demanded softly, as she slowly turned Laurel's face back to hers, "I wanted to fuck you before, but I didn't know how to handle it, so I screwed Oliver instead. It took me a long time to admit that to myself, and you're way too uptight to ever admit you're hot for me without a little push. Luckily for us both I'm ready to do what needs to be done to finally get you out of that shell of yours and turn you into the hot little slut you really are."

"Sara, please..." Laurel whimpered.

"Shhhhh!" Sara cooed as she continued holding her sister's face in place while she glanced down to her lips.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, and then Sara slowly close the short distance between them and pressed her lips against hers. Oh God, Laurel was kissing her sister! Or more accurately, her sister was kissing her. Except while Laurel wasn't kissing back neither was she pushing Sara away. Mostly that was because Laurel was just too stunned to move, but the terrible truth was part of her didn't want too. What was even worse was that her own body betrayed her, listening to that wicked desire deep inside of her and treacherously beginning to kiss Sara back, and the only thing Laurel seemed to do about it was whimper pathetically.

Sara was expecting Laurel to pull away, or at least not to kiss her back so soon. After all she more than anyone else knew just how stubborn and argumentative her big sister could be, it was what made her such a good lawyer, so it was only natural to assume that she'd have to break out her A - material to get this done. To Sara's surprise it seemed that despite Laurel's protests she was just as susceptible to Sara's blunt charm as the average straight girl that The White Canary hit on. Which was both delightful, and disappointing, as Sara had been looking forward to a long drawn-out fight before ultimately getting what she wanted. Oh well, she wasn't going to complain if Laurel instead chose to make it easy for her.

To be fair this wasn't quite a done deal yet. Laurel was super stiff when Sara gently kissed her, and even when she started kissing back it was clear that she was still hesitant to do so, the war inside The Black Canary only just beginning. Oh well, Sara would just have to make sure that the side fighting for Lancest won. And seeing as her tricks were working better than Laurel claimed, or initially wanted, Sara was only too happy to use them on her. That included plenty of caressing while kissing, at first ignoring the fun parts of her big sister's body before ultimately grabbing her boobs and butt while shoving her tongue directly down Laurel's throat.

She also began strategically taking off Laurel's clothes, and her own, taking off each piece nice and slowly, except for those she couldn't avoid breaking the kiss for, but making sure to leave plenty of time in between each item so she could relax her sister with her tongue. There was of course a few times Laurel whimpered and stiffened up during this, but she never straight up pushed Sara away or asked her to stop, so Sara continued to work her magic until both Lance sisters were standing there completely naked. Only then did Sara move her lips lower to Laurel's neck and begin gently kissing that. Then down to her boobs more or less giving them the same treatment.

If she was alone in bed with just about any other woman Sara would have spent a long time on both those areas, kissing, licking and sucking the sensitive flesh. Maybe even a little biting. She couldn't resist that last part, Sara eagerly marking her big sister as hers. But that was making Laurel tense up and whimper extra loudly, making it very clear that the older sibling was very close to running away, which of course was the last thing Sara wanted right now. Besides, there was something she wanted even more than to tease Laurel, so she decided to do it, and just hoped that she overwhelmed her sister was so much pleasure that she would stay and let her have her wicked way with her.

Laurel was already feeling extremely overwhelmed by everything that was happening to her. The kissing was bad enough, although to be fair at least that was so distracting Laurel could barely think about how she was making out with her little sister, in front of an audience no less. When Sara's lips moved downwards Laurel suddenly became a lot more aware of that audience. In fact she couldn't take her eyes off them, especially as they were staring back at her with looks of pure lust on their faces, and in their eyes. Which she would have expected from someone like Nyssa al Ghul, but Felicity Smoak and Thea Queen? God, what had Sara done to them? And was she going to do it to her?

More importantly, what was Laurel still doing here? Why was she letting Sara do this to her? Why had she kissed Sara, her own sister, back? Oh God, Laurel had actually kissed her own sister, and liked it. And was loving the feeling of Sara's lips on her body, especially the lower she got. What the hell was wrong with her? What was wrong with Sara? What was wrong with this entire thing? Were they under the influence of something? Was someone messing with them? Or was Laurel just a twisted freak who actually wanted to fuck her sister? No, it was Sara! It had to be Sara, didn't it? This had to be her fault, because the alternative was just too horrifying.

For who knows how long those questions and more echoed in Laurel's mind, leaving her just to stand there like an idiot as she was slowly pushed further into the unthinkable. Then just as she concluded that it wasn't her fault, and she got angry enough to push Sara away, she once again became too overwhelmed to think coherently as Sara dropped down to her knees and buried her face in between her legs. Her own sister pressed her face in between her thighs and licked her. Licked her pussy! Sara was licking her pussy, which should have been the final straw to help Laurel push the other girl away. But it wasn't. Instead she let out a loud moan of pleasure, and then to her shame reached down, grabbed the back of Sara's head and pushed her deeper into her cunt.

There could be no doubt whatsoever that Laurel should have grabbed tightly onto the blonde hair and pulled her away, and she wanted to tell herself that that was what she was trying to do, and her body had betrayed her. But the problem was, Laurel didn't really believe that. No, the truth was that she was weak. That it felt too good, and she couldn't resist. Maybe even that she wanted this. Wanted her sister to lick her pussy. Which luckily Laurel didn't have to dwell on very long, because it quickly became impossible to think coherently, and even when the ability to think returned the only thing on her mind was just how good this felt, and how she desperately wanted more of it.

Sara always knew that the forbidden fruit that was her big sister's pussy juices would be something extra special, but even her imagination hadn't done justice to just how amazing Laurel would taste. Maybe it was the fact that they were sisters which was making her biased, but Laurel just might have the tastiest pussy ever, and that was really saying something considering the calibre of cunt Sara ate on a daily basis. In fact the second that heavenly flavour hit her taste-buds it was a struggle for Sara not to go into overdrive and make Laurel cum as quickly as possible. Especially because of this was how her regular cream tasted Sara couldn't wait to taste her big sister's cum.

It was maybe the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, but Sara resisted that temptation. It would have been wrong. Far more wrong than society clearly was about incest, at least between sisters. Yes, sister-sister love was beautiful, and Sara promised that the Lance sisters would never deny themselves from that pleasure again. But she was also going to make sure they did it right, especially during this, their first time together. This was special. It always would be, no matter what happened, but to do it right Sara needed to go slow. It was what she had to do to give Laurel what she deserved, and would guarantee that Laurel would cum hard. So hard that her stuck up big sister wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of doing this again.

Which was why Sara continued to dish out long, slow licks, working her way from the bottom of Laurel's pussy all the way up to the top, brushing against her sister's clit with every other lick. Sometimes, like with the first and extra slow lick, Sara even lingered on Laurel's clit, and flicked it gently with her tongue, causing Laurel to let out an extra loud cry of pleasure. Cries which Sara slowly became more and more aware of as the pussy licking continued and she became less overwhelmed about just how good her sister tasted, and instead concentrated on her big sister's reactions. All of which were, very, very encouraging. Wonderfully so, each of them causing Sara to grin, and even chuckle in delight.

The first thing she was aware of was of course the cries, whimpers, gasps and moans of pleasure that Laurel was constantly, and shamelessly, letting out, which naturally pushed Sara to continue her licking. She was also dully aware of something touching the back of her head, but Sara been fairly certain it had been one of her girlfriends, most likely Nyssa, stepping closer for a better view, and to give her some unnecessary encouragement. Laurel would have been the more likely candidate, but Sara hadn't thought she was ready for that. Something which Sara was delighted to be proved wrong about. But it wasn't good enough. Not if Laurel wanted to cum. No, she was going to have to give her a more direct encouragement for that, and Sara was more than prepared to wait for as long as it took. After all, she was perfectly happy where she was.

Laurel didn't just want to cum, she needed to cum. It was shameful beyond words, but Laurel Lance felt a desperate need to cum. More than ever before. And cum in her little sister's mouth. God forgive her but she needed to cum in Sara's incredibly talented mouth and all over that pretty face of hers, the very thought of it pushing her closer to climax instead of disgusting her like it should have, but it just wasn't enough. She needed something to push her over the edge, and Laurel desperately hoped she could do it without actually having to say it, which was why she started off with simply whimpering more pathetically and with disparate need.

When that didn't work Laurel tried simply whimpering, "Please... Sara, mmmmmm, more! I need more! Please Sara... ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk, give me more."

She repeated these words over and over again for quite a while with absolutely no luck, which made Laurel more and more frustrated. Especially when she tried to use the hand that she had unconsciously placed on Sara's head for encouragement to push her kid sister's face deeper into her cunt, and Sara just had the audacity to slow down her licking. Honestly, how could Sara be this cruel to her? It was bad enough she had forced her sinful desires upon her, and now she was denying her release? Or more accurately, denied her until Laurel completely humiliated herself. In front of their friends no less. God, this was so unfair. Unfortunately eventually her desperate need to cum became so great that Laurel didn't have a choice but to comply.

"Please Sara, make me cum." Laurel finally whimpered, and when even that wasn't good enough she groaned with frustration, "Ohhhhhhh Gooooooddddddd, oh Sara, fuck me! Please... Sara, oooooooh Sara, fuck me and make me cum! Please just fuck me! Fuck me harder, ah fuck, I need it! I need to cum! Mmmmmm fuckkkkkkk, please Sara, show some fucking mercy. It's bad enough you dragged me into this, the least you can do is let me, oh yesssss, let me, ohhhhhhh yesssssssss, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! OH SARA! SARA! OH GOD! OHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSS!"

It seemed to take forever before Sara even pressed her tongue against her entrance, and even then she left it there for minutes which felt like hours before finally shoving her tongue as deep as it would go into her cunt, immediately rendering Laurel completely incoherent. After that Laurel continued showing her approval, although that wasn't by choice. No, Laurel lost complete control of what she was saying or doing as she went over the edge of the most powerful climax of her life, her cum squirting out of her cunt and directly down Sara's throat. And all over her face. Oh God, she was cumming in her little sister's mouth and all over her face, the thought just making Laurel cum harder.

Then to her overwhelming shame Laurel found herself cumming over, over, and over again until it felt like one big orgasm. God, and she thought Thea had been amazing eating pussy. Obviously Thea had learned everything she knew from Sara, and now Sara was showing Laurel the difference between student and teacher. Between an amateur pussy licker and a professional muff diver. Between having her surrogate little sister going down on her and having her real kid sister going down on her. Which was mind, and possibly soul, destroying us very soon the only thing that was left of her was an orgasming wreck. Although at least then she didn't have to feel guilty any more.

Sara became almost just as mindless as she frantically tried to make Laurel cum over and over again. As she predicted her big sister's cum was somehow even more delicious than her pussy cream, Sara becoming instantly addicted and desperate for more the second it touched her taste-buds. Which was why she quickly removed her tongue, sealed her mouth around Laurel's entrance and swallowed every drop of that precious liquid before ramming her tongue back inside to fuck more out of it. That of course was the easy part, but soon even with all her skills Sara struggled to even swallow the majority of that liquid heaven, and was forced to settle for it covering her face instead. Which wasn't a bad consolation prize, but it wasn't what she really wanted.

Of course what Sara wanted more than anything, even more than the privilege of swallowing Laurel's cum, was to make her big sister her sex slave. To do that Sara had to keep an eye on the prize, give Laurel so much pleasure that she would never be able to deny her again. Yet at the same time she would have to walk a fine line not to fuck Laurel into unconsciousness so she could give her the full treatment, and perhaps more importantly fuck Laurel's sweet little holes with her strap-on cock. After all, this might be her one and only chance with Laurel if when her sister sobered up from her overwhelming lust she would run away instead of falling into Sara's arms.

With that in mind Sara reluctantly replaced her mouth and tongue with her fingers, shoving first one and then a second into Laurel's pussy and beginning to thrust them in and out of her big sister's pussy while wrapping her mouth around the other girl's clit and beginning to suck it. She easily made Laurel cum a few more times than that, then in a preview for later Sara collected some escaped juices onto the index finger of her other hand and then slowly pushed it into her big sister's butt hole. As she did this Sara whimpered and moaned with overwhelming delight, anticipation, and the satisfaction of knowing she was right. Laurel's ass was definitely virgin. Although not for much longer. No, Laurel was not leaving this room until Sara had taken her anal cherry.

Needing Laurel to be conscious for that Sara reluctantly bought Laurel down from her high, and then slowly stood up and shoved the two fingers which had been in her sibling's cunt into that sibling's mouth. Laurel's eyes went wide, but Sara gave her a look which made it clear there would be no argument, so the poor little Black Canary whimpered, opened her mouth and allowed the other Canary to push those fingers inside. Laurel's reluctance was quickly forgotten as she sucked those fingers clean, almost not noticing when Sara replaced those fingers with one that had been in her butt. Almost. Laurel did briefly whimper pathetically, but another stern look had her sucking that finger clean too, and Sara grinning wickedly. Then Sara kissed her sister, allowing Laurel to taste herself even more.

After a few long minutes of kissing Sara kicked Laurel's weakened legs out from under her and then quickly spun her around to grab onto her from behind and lower her until her sister was kneeling on the floor, before growling in her ear, "Now do what I just did to you, to her."

Laurel was disoriented enough from all those monster orgasms she'd just received, especially as she had received them from her little sister. Then all of a sudden she found herself on her knees and looking up at a goddess. For a few long seconds it didn't even register that this was Nyssa al Ghul, as the only thing Laurel could see was an incredibly beautiful woman, and that woman's very wet cunt which was inches away from her face. After the whirlwind which was the past few days it only felt natural to lean forward and lick that cunt. Or maybe she was pushed by Sara? Honestly Laurel wasn't really sure, and it didn't really matter. No, all that mattered was that she was finally going to taste her first pussy.

Instantly loving the flavour Laurel moaned as it hit her taste-buds, and then she continued whimpering as she repeated the process, sliding her tongue from the bottom of the yummy treat the way up to the top, which even got some moans out of the stubborn Nyssa al Ghul. Oh God, that's who she was doing this too. The incredibly sexy assassin Nyssa al Ghul. Sara's first girlfriend and one of her trainers. Someone who had helped train both of the Canaries, herself and Sara, and now Laurel was licking her pussy and absolutely loving every single second of it. And she wanted more of everything she was experiencing, especially the yummy liquid that was the other woman's pussy cream and those far too infrequent moans.

So after half a dozen gentle licks Laurel started increasing the speed and the force of the cunt lapping. Perhaps more importantly she lingered on Nyssa's clit with every swipe of her tongue, instead of just accidentally brushing against it every so often. She also wrapped her lips around that sensitive bundle of nerves and eagerly sucked it, which succeeded in getting a sharp cry of pleasure out of the mighty warrior. Sadly Laurel's wide grin of pride was short lived as she was scolded for these actions, and then even worse told to move away from this yummy treat, and all she could do was hope the next 'treat' would be just as good.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh God, slow down!" Nyssa moaned, gently but firmly yanking Laurel's head to make sure she had her attention. Then when the other woman slowed down her pace Nyssa grinned, "Yeahhhhh, that's it, mmmmm, lick me just like that. Ohhhhh yessssss, I'm not ready to cum yet. Oh yeah, I'm just getting started with you."

"Hey, if you need a break, I'm sure Felicity will be happy to oblige." Sara grinned.

"No, that's okay. Laurel was just licking my clit a little too fast, too soon." Nyssa explained.

"Now Nyssa, don't be greedy. We promise to share." Sara gently scolded, reminding her lover, "After all, I'm letting you be the first to test out her mouth, and she is my sister. You of all of us should know what a big deal that is."

"You don't need to remind me." Nyssa huffed, "Nor do you need reminding of the firsts you're getting, and the ones you have already taken."

"Let's not argue." Felicity interrupted, "It's okay Nyssa, you can have Laurel for as long as you want. I can wait."

"That's sweet dear, but Sara's right. It's time we shared." Nyssa smiled softly before pulling Laurel out of her cunt by the hair, much to Laurel's displeasure.

"Okay." Felicity gulped, not able to stop herself from adding, "As, as long as that's okay with you, Laurel?"

Rather than a verbal response Laurel dived face first into Felicity's pussy. Okay, she definitely got a little push from Nyssa, but that was even more unnecessary than when Sara had done it as in her current state of mind she certainly wasn't going to do anything else. Only instead of being exhausted into submission now Laurel was starving for pussy, and eager to see if Felicity tasted half as good as Nyssa did. Laurel fully expecting that to be the case, but when she was proven right she let out a little whimper of delight and started licking hard and fast, and as she wasn't immediately scolded for it she continued like that for a few blissful minutes in which she earned herself a lot of yummy juices.

Felicity had been feeling incredibly guilty about her part in the downfall of The Black Canary for quite some time now, but just before the moments of her getting physically involved that feeling of guilt became overwhelming. After all, they might not have always been the best of friends, as before Laurel found out the truth about Oliver, and what Felicity really did for him, they didn't really have any relationship other than some passing awkwardness. But ever since Laurel found out the truth, and particularly after deciding to follow in Sara's footsteps, they had grown closer, and Felicity couldn't help but think she should have warn Laurel of Sara's wicked intentions.

Of course if she had this moment wouldn't be a reality, and not doing right by her friend seemed a small price to pay for that beautiful friend ending up licking her pussy. At least in this moment Laurel didn't seem to have any complaints, and whatever lack of experience she had she was easily making up for with her eager licks. Although it actually took awhile for Felicity to realise that they were perhaps a little too eager, and she too should order Laurel to slow down before she came prematurely. Which was hard, because those licks felt oh so good, especially the ones directly to her clit, but ultimately Felicity did what she had to do, before one of her girlfriends beat her to it.

"Ohhhhhhh Gooooodddddddd Laurel, that feel so good." Felicity moaned happily as she stroked the other woman's hair, "Mmmmm yesssssss, sooooo gooooodddddd, ooooooh fuck, but you need to stop. I mean slow down! Yes, slow down Laurel, because the last thing I want you to do is stop. Ohhhhhh yessssssss, the last thing I want is for my girlfriend's sister to stop licking my pussy, while my girlfriend watches! Ooooooh yeahhhhhh, lick me Laurel! Ohhhhhh yessssssss, that's it, lick me just like that, oooooooh fuck, mmmmmm, lick the pussies your sister loves so much. Yeahhhhh, go back and forth between me and Nyssa and lick our pussies nice and slow so we can enjoy this."

"Does that make it my turn?" Nyssa quipped.

Even though she wanted to say no Felicity simply smiled and said, "Sure... Laurel, what are you waiting for? Go eat Nyssa's pussy."

"Yes Felicity." Laurel whimpered softly, quickly doing as she was told.

Instantly Felicity missed Laurel's tongue against her twat, but it was almost worth the loss to see the satisfaction on Nyssa's face as Laurel crawled in between her legs and began licking her. Laurel seemed happy with this development too, moaning softly at tasting Nyssa's pussy, and Felicity couldn't blame her, as she knew from experience it was delicious. Plus just the view of Laurel kneeling between Nyssa's legs was amazing. That said Felicity was grateful that only a few minutes later Nyssa was nice enough to send Laurel back to her, she and Nyssa then trading The Black Canary back and forth like the little fuck toy she was tonight.

Speaking of toys, or more accurately thinking of them, Sara had made Thea retrieve a strap-on and hold it out for her, Sara stepping into the harness and then grinning wickedly as Thea pulled it up her thighs and then tightened it around her waist. Sara was always impatient, but Felicity thought she would at least have given them a little longer with Laurel before she joined the fun again. Which turned out to be the case, Felicity watching with delight as Sara made Thea suck her newly acquired cock, the visual advantages making this whole thing more pleasurable for Sara's watching girlfriends. Although Felicity suspected that was merely coincidence.

Sara certainly intended to provide a show for her girlfriends, but that wasn't her main goal. No, that was to make sure that her big dick would be nice and wet for her big sister's cunt, and using the pretty little mouth of the girl who was practically her little sister seemed just the perfect way to do that. Besides, Thea looked so incredibly cute with a cock in her mouth, especially when she was on her knees in front of her. Oh yes, Sara loved seeing Thea like this. So wonderfully submissive and willing to do anything to please her, even if it meant sucking a strap-on as if it was a real cock. And thanks to Sara, Thea was really, really good at giving blow jobs.

The former heiress started out slow, just bobbing her head up and down the first few inches and sliding her tongue over the tip of the dick. Then she slowly began pushing it into her throat, inch after inch disappearing in between those pretty little lips until she had the full length stuffing her windpipe. That was when Thea started bobbing up and down the full length and looking up at Sara for approval, although this time round she didn't get much of it. Normally Sara couldn't take her eyes off such a wonderful wicked sight, but now she was watching her sister going down on her girlfriends. And perhaps more importantly, watching her sister's pretty little ass begging her for some attention.

It was a sign which literally had Sara salivating and licking her lips in anticipation of what she was about to do. Hell, it was hard for her not to just skip straight to the main event and truly make her big sister hers. But no, she would save that for when she had Laurel's full attention. For when it was just them, putting on a show for everyone else. In the meantime, she fully intended to do something almost just as good, namely gently push Thea away from her and then sneak up behind Laurel, kneeled down behind her and then slide her now very wet cock up and down the extremely wet pussy lips of her big sister, that older sibling letting out some wonderfully pathetic whimpers, but not offering up any real protest.

Deciding that was her cue to really get involved again Sara slowly but surely pushed the head of her cock into her big sister's pussy, causing Laurel to moan loudly into Nyssa's pussy. Nyssa almost certainly offered up Sara some words of encouragement, but they fell on deaf ears. At least for Sara, because she was far too preoccupied with the soft moans coming from Nyssa's twat. Because it could only mean one thing, her big sister was moaning into her girlfriend's pussy because Sara had just pushed a dildo into Laurel's cunt, proving that Laurel was enjoying this. Something Sara made sure she continued doing as she continued pushing forwards.

Laurel felt so ashamed. She still couldn't believe any of this was happening to her, or the fact that she couldn't seem to stop it. Hell, she wouldn't be able to physically beat the combined forces of Sara and Nyssa, but surely if she asked them to stop they would, right? And yet, she didn't. Fuck, she even moaned into Nyssa's pussy as her baby sister violated her. Because sure, it could have been Thea, but deep down Laurel knew exactly who it was, and her body didn't seem to care. No, all that mattered to her treacherous body right now was the pleasure she was receiving, and getting every single inch of that dildo inside her.

Her body soon got what it wanted, Sara burying every inch of her strap-on inside her pussy in what felt like a matter of minutes. Maybe less, honestly it was so hard for Laurel to tell when she had her face buried in pussy. And not just Nyssa's pussy. No, Nyssa and Felicity continued to feed Laurel their cunts, except it wasn't Laurel switching positions any more. It was Felicity and Nyssa switching positions so that Laurel could remain in place while her kid sister impaled her on a strap-on, and then began fucking her. Oh God, Sara began fucking her with a strap-on, making this far too much for Laurel to handle, her mind short-circuiting and leaving her nothing but a fuck toy to be used.

The problem was that after cumming already, and licking the pussies of Felicity and Nyssa, Laurel's treacherous body was raring to go, so not only did her cunt welcome that strap-on into it and allow Sara to easily pump in and out of it but it wasn't that long before Laurel wanted more. Before she even really knew it her treacherous body was thrusting back at Sara, causing her wicked sister to laugh with delight. Laurel cut it out quickly, but the damage was done. Everybody knew how much she was loving this, a fact which Sara was of course only too happy to use to her advantage. And Laurel couldn't even deny it, because she couldn't pull her face away from the yummy treats in front of her.

"Yeahhhhhh, you like that, huh?" Sara teased, giving her big sister an extra hard thrust to squeeze an extra loud cry of pleasure out of her, "Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, you love having your big sister's cock inside you? Yeah you do, mmmmm, my stuck up big sister Laurel loves having my cock inside her tight little pussy! Mmmmm, and she wants more. Oh yes, that's why she's thrusting her ass back at me. Well, if she wants a harder fucking, she's going to need to make my girlfriends cum first. You hear me Laurel? You want more, you make Felicity and Nyssa cum. Yeahhhhh, shove your little tongue inside my girlfriends and make them cum all over your pretty little face!"

"You heard your sister, make us cum!" Nyssa chimed in with a wicked chuckle, "Oh yes, make me, then Felicity, cum nice and hard and then maybe your little sister will make you cum. And you want that, don't you Laurel? To cum on your kid sister's cock? Huh? Oh yes, you want to cum for Sara. Cum from knowing that she is the superior sister, mmmmm, the superior fighter, ohhhhhhh, the superior Canary. Oooooooh yessssss, you're nothing but a tribute act Laurel. Ohhhhhh, a knockoff of the original model. And now, mmmmm, you're the original Canary's slut. Your sister's slut! Ohhhhhh yessssss, you are your little sister's slut, and you're going to cum on her cock like I'm about to cum on your face! Oh yes, mmmmm fuck, OH GOD SARA, Laurel, oooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeesssssss, fuck me!"

Initially Laurel just ignored those words and continued to push her face into Nyssa's cunt as she continued frantically licking it. Then she did as she was told, not because she wanted to be fucked hard and allowed to cum again, but because all of the sinful behaviour had awoken a desperate need to find out what girl cum tasted like. Besides, it was a favour to her teammates. Allowing them to cum. And rewarding them for letting her lick their pussies. Or that's what Laurel tried to tell herself. That and any other excuse she could think of. Then her mouth was flooded with liquid heaven, which was somehow even better than regular pussy cream, and Laurel just went berserk.

Nyssa held herself back for quite a while just so she could continue taunting Laurel. However she didn't put her all into it, as she knew that Felicity was waiting for her turn, and she was just as eager to see Sara make Laurel cum. Besides, it was also hard to hold back when she saw the joy in Sara's face. Also just the sight of a beautiful woman thrusting into another while that woman frantically tongue fucked her. Hell, just the feeling of that tongue finally thrusting inside her after all that wanting was almost enough to send Nyssa over the edge on the spot, only really years of experience, and Laurel's inexperience, saving her in that moment.

Sooner rather than later though Nyssa allowed herself to go over that edge. Or simply everything caught up with her. Either way with a somewhat undignified cry of pleasure she found herself cumming in Laurel's pretty little mouth. To her credit she somewhat managed to silence herself while keeping a tight hold on the back of Laurel's head and pushing the other girl's face deeper into her cunt as she came. Perhaps more importantly she kept herself still while Laurel swallowed as much of her cum as she possibly could before going right back to the tongue fucking like a good little lesbian slut. She even made her cum again without Nyssa having to give her further encouragement, or grinding herself against Laurel's face.

It became increasingly tempting to do so, but to Nyssa's credit after a few orgasms she stepped aside to let Felicity take her place. Also to Felicity's credit the normally nervous IT girl didn't hesitate to step up and press her needy cunt against Laurel's face. Obviously Felicity was just as eager to cum as Nyssa had been, and possibly as Laurel was given she immediately got to work. Or maybe Laurel was just aching for their cum. Either way it wasn't long before she got it, Laurel obviously thrusting her tongue deep inside Felicity and fucking her with it until she achieved the desired effect and then immediately switch to swallowing cum.

That and the sound of Felicity letting out a loud cry of pleasure which echoed throughout the room had Nyssa and Sara grinning with satisfaction, but perhaps more importantly it had Sara increasing her pace. Obviously not enough to make Laurel cum, but enough to bring her to the edge of it. Enough to make the next part of Sara's plan easy. Or at least more likely to succeed. Either way the combination of that and just watching Felicity cover Laurel's face with her cum was enough for Nyssa to beckon Thea over to her. Oh yes, Laurel was really good for a first timer, but if everything went well Nyssa was definitely going to need some more attention.

Barely a second after Felicity had stumbled back and away from her Laurel whimpered, "Please..."

"Please what?" Sara teased with a wicked grin.

There was a brief silence and then Laurel whined, "You promised!"

"I said I would give you more if you made my girlfriends cum, and guess what? I'm giving you more." Sara revealed with a wicked grin, "You wanna cum? You're going to need to beg for it?"

This time there was a long pause as Laurel desperately fought against the urge, before literally crying, "Please Sara, make me cum! I need you to make me cum! Oooooooh God damn you Sara, make me cum all over your cock! Please? Ohhhhhhh Goooooodddddddd Sara, fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me harder and make me cum!"

"Good girl... that was good... but not good enough." Sara grinned as her sister whimpered pathetically again, "No, if you want to cum, then you're going to have to give me something else..."

Laurel gasped and went pale as she felt something, which she quickly realised was a finger, sliding into her virgin ass hole, "No, you promised me!"

"I promised you nothing!" Sara said firmly pushing her finger slowly up to the knuckle inside that incredible tightness, and started pumping it in and out of her big sister's butt hole, "I gave you tasks to complete in order to cum. This is your final one. You do this, and you get to cum. And not just cum, but cum harder than you ever came before. And yes Laurel, that is a promise."

There was another pause, this one the longest yet, then Laurel lowered her head and whimpered in utter defeat, "Okay."

"Prove it! Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, spread your cheeks to prove that you're giving me, your little sister, your virgin ass hole!" Sara growled lustfully while she continued to finger her sister's ass, "Mmmmm, and it is virgin, isn't it Laurel? Mmmmm, yeah it is! I've never had an ass tighter than this, and trust me, I've popped plenty of anal cherries, so I know a virgin ass when I see it. Or feel it on my finger! Ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, don't worry sis, you're in good hands. Trust me, when I'm done with you you'll be a total anal whore. My personal anal whore! Ooooooh yessssss Laurel, when I'm done with you you're going to be a little anal whore who's addicted to getting her ass fucked! And I'm gonna own that ass! Oh yeah, I'm about to take your anal cherry and make your little ass hole mine forever! Mine to use whenever I want, and to pimp out to whoever I want. Oh yeah, you're gonna be mine sis! Now spread those cheeks and show me how badly you want it!"

Laurel's pathetic whimpers were the only sound that could be heard for the next few long seconds, then she did as she was told, slowly reaching back and pulling her butt cheeks wide apart, exposing her virgin hole. Which caused Sara to chuckle wickedly, but thankfully not offer up any more upsetting words. But she didn't get on with giving Laurel what had to be the ultimate humiliation either. No, the bitch just kept fingering her ass hole for the next few long minutes, even adding a second finger along the way and swirling them inside her butt as well as pumping them in and out. Then just as Laurel was about to snap at Sara to get on with it the younger sister made the trade, almost making the older sister beg for mercy.

As those fingers were removed and her ass hole began to be stretched wide of than ever before Laurel opened her mouth to beg for mercy, but nothing came out. Partly because she was too dumbfounded to utter a word, but mostly because she still just needed to cum so badly she would do anything to get it, even this. Which she constantly second-guessed for the next few minutes, especially when the head of that huge strap-on cock stretched her anal ring wide enough for that head to slide through it and into her virgin ass hole. Her sister! Her baby sister had just shoved a strap-on into her butt hole, robbing Laurel of her back door cherry! Oh God, how was this happening to her?

Thankfully Sara pause to give her a few long seconds to relax, although that was probably so she could savour the moment, and it meant Laurel got to wallow in the humiliation of her little sister taking her anal cherry. Then Sara began very slowly moving forwards, causing inch after inch of strap-on dildo to slide into Laurel's rectum, causing The Black Canary to let out even more pathetic sounding whimpers, cries and gasps. Which was the only thing she could do at that moment, because she needed to cum just so badly, the pain and the humiliation of being anally violated somehow not off putting. In fact it was exactly the opposite, which was the most shameful thing of all.

It was one thing for Sara to be a total pervert who manipulated Laurel into a butt fucking in front of her female friends, a.k.a. Sara's lovers, the other Canary proudly announcing how she wanted to make her big sister her anal whore no less. But to actually find herself enjoying it was more shameful than Laurel could bear, which was really saying something considering the level of humiliation that Sara had subjected her too. But it was true. Laurel was loving everything about this unbearable humiliation, and all she could do now was try and hide that fact so she could keep a shred of her dignity. Or maybe just prevent herself from becoming her little sister's anal slave, which insanely seemed like it would be difficult enough.

Sara had no intention of letting Laurel deny her that, as the greedy Canary now wanted that more than anything else. Provided she got to keep Nyssa and Felicity, of course. They were still the most important people in her life, but now they had opened the door to allow her to go further it felt like she physically needed to make her big sister her sex slave. And most importantly of all in this moment, her anal slave. Her ass whore. Her butt slut. And whatever else she wanted to call her. The point was that Laurel would be hers, and Sara was using every trick she could to ensure that would happen, which at the moment mostly just meant going nice and slowly and listening out for a sign she should stop and take a break.

Luckily so far the sodomy couldn't have been going better. Laurel was taking it like a good little bitch, spreading her cheeks the entire time to make sure that Sara got the best view of the anal penetration, which the Canary loved, especially during that precious moment that Sara had slid her strap-on into Laurel's ass hole and officially taken her anal virginity. Oh yes, Sara would forever cherish the moment that she had popped Felicity's anal cherry, but as much as she loved Felicity this was even more special. This was her bossy big sister, who's ass hole was stretching for the very first time around an invading object, and it was her cock, Sara taking that ass and making it hers.

After today Sara would own her big sister's ass. No other outcome would be acceptable. Which was the thought which went through her head just before her thighs came to rest against Laurel's butt cheeks, announcing that the full length of her cock was buried deep within her big sister's bowels. Fuck, it was so hard for Sara not to taunt Laurel about that. However they were in a delicate state of the butt fucking, and she couldn't ruin things now. So Sara forced herself to stay silent throughout those next few long seconds that she gave Laurel a chance to get used to having a cock up her ass, and then even moments later when she officially started the butt fucking.

For those first few minutes of pumping the dildo in and out of her big sister's butt hole, and definitely throughout the anal penetration, Sara kept her eyes on Laurel's extremely widely stretched ass hole, but once she had established a steady rhythm she glanced upwards and smirked. She had been worried that actually watching her sodomising her sister would be too much for Felicity, but the hacker was staring with shameless lust at what Sara was pretty sure was both herself and Laurel. As for Nyssa, well, she was a little distracted by Thea licking her pussy, but she seemed to be giving Sara most of her attention, and she unsurprisingly didn't seem to be grossed out by it. Then Sara heard a noise which brought her back to Laurel, and when she heard it again she could no longer remain silent.

"Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, that's it Laurel, moan for me! Mmmmm, moan while I fuck you up the ass!" Sara gleefully taunted with a huge grin on her face, "Oh yeah, you love that, don't you? Yeahhhhhhh, it feels so good to get fucked in the ass, doesn't it? Ooooooh yeahhhhhh, my big sister loves it up the butt. Oh Laurel, you're going to make such a good anal whore."

Laurel literally wept with shame, but she just couldn't stop moaning as her treacherous body succumbed to the pleasure she really, really shouldn't be feeling. All she could do was bury her face in the bed sheets, and it wasn't long before even that wasn't enough to muffle her sounds of pleasure, gasps, cries and whimpers soon joining those initial moans as she became truly overwhelmed by what she was feeling. And yet, not overwhelmed enough. It, it wasn't enough. Laurel wanted more. God help her, she wanted her baby sister to butt fuck her harder and make her cum, the only thing stopping her now being the fact that she wasn't sure she could live with the shame of it afterwards.

Ultimately though it just became too much, and Laurel whimpered, "Please..."

"Please what?" Sara pushed.

"Please..." Laurel gulped, thinking of what Sara would want to hear, "Fuck me. Oooooh God Sara, fuck me. Fuck me harder! Please Sara, ram my ass! Fuck it hard and make me cum! You promised! Oh God, you promised if I gave you my ass you would let me cum, so please, ohhhhhh fuck, live up to your promise. Just let me cum you fucking bitch! Ah God!"

"Oh Laurel, you're the one on your hands and knees getting fucked up your tight little ass by your own sister. That definitely makes you the bitch here." Sara chuckled in delight, before smacking the other girl's butt and growling, "What are you?"

"The bitch." Laurel whimpered, and then realising what Sara truly wanted reluctantly added, "Your bitch."

"Damn right you're my bitch." Sara chuckled with delight, "In fact, I'm going to fuck you like one. Oh yes, get up onto all fours Laurel. It's time for me to butt fuck you like a bitch. Mmmmm yesssss, now bounce back at me. Bounce that ass back at me while I fuck you! Bounce it, ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, help me to fuck you hard and make you cum."

There was another long pause and then Laurel did as she was told, finally taking her hands off her cheeks and lifting herself up to all fours. She then briefly glanced up at her teammates, women she had thought were her friends, and yet here they were gleefully watching her getting sodomised by her sister, the thought once again making her blush as she lowered her head and started to push her ass back against Sara and her life ruining dick. Because that's what this was doing to her, ruining her life in turning her into the most perverted whore imaginable, because Laurel's desire to cum was quickly turning from a want to a desperate need, until finally she just couldn't take it any more.

"Please Sara, make me cum! I need to cum! I need it soooooooo bad, please fuck me hard and make me cum! Oh fuck!" Laurel whimpered desperately, "Please, you promised. You promised to, mmmmm, to make me cum, so do it. Make me cum so hard I wanna be your bitch forever. Make my ass yours! That's what you want, right? To make me your bitch? Well do it you perverted slut, ooooooh yeahhhhhh, pound me! Pound my little ass hole and make it your fuck hole! Fuckkkkk yessssssss, fuck it! Fuck me! Oh God! Oh fuck yes, yesssss that's it, harder! Harder, ohhhhhh fuckkkkkkk, ruin my fucking ass! Ohhhhhhh Goooooodddddddd, I want my baby sister to ruin my fucking butt hole and make me her bitch! Her anal loving bitch, ooooooooh yesssssss, make me cum Sara, OHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKK YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS, OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH FUCK!

It took a surprisingly long time but finally Sara began increasing the pace, Laurel matching her every step of the way so that every time the blonde pushed forwards the brunette push back, meaning that the ass fucking was as deep and as hard as possible. In an extremely weird way it was nice, the two sisters finally finding something they could work together on. They had always been two very different people and had pretty much only found common ground when it came to crime-fighting, but now they had something else in common, a desperate need to make sure Laurel's ass was fucked as brutally hard and deep as possible. Then they thankfully found something else, namely making Laurel cum as hard and as frequently as possible.

Before Laurel had been just telling Sara what she wanted to hear in order to get what she wanted, but the second the first climax crashed through her body that was it. She was broken. She was her sister's bitch. Sara's bitch. And whatever else she wanted to call her. Because that orgasm redefined her understanding of ecstasy, and there was just no way Laurel could go through life without expressing that pure heaven again. Especially as it was followed by another and another and another as the two sisters went berserk, seemingly literally trying to wreck Laurel's rectum. Which would be a small price to pay for what Laurel was feeling right now. As would becoming her little sister's bitch.

Sara normally prided herself on her ability to hold back her own orgasm for as long as it took, especially while butt fucking another girl. But this time the mental stimulation was too much, even for her to bear. She just couldn't take seeing her sister bent over in front of her, squealing and screaming in orgasm, her cum literally squirting into the bed sheets beneath them, as she made her cum from fucking her virgin ass and forever turning her into her little bitch. Plus she had three women watching her do it. Well two, Thea was still busy eating pussy. But the two women that were watching were the most important in her life, her beautiful girlfriends Felicity Smoak and Nyssa al Ghul, both of whom were enjoying the show almost as much as she was.

It was actually kind of sweet and perfect, cumming at the same time as her big sister during the first of many times that Sara would wreck Laurel's ass. Especially because that wouldn't be up for debate, this ass was hers now. Laurel had said it herself, Sara was making this ass hers, and Sara fully intended to cement those words by using this ass for her pleasure every single day from now on. Although she'd definitely make Laurel cum like this along the way, because it was clear that her big sister had truly been built for butt fucking, a fact which should be crystal clear to her stuck up sister by now. And if it wasn't, Sara would only be too happy to drive the point home, both with actions, and with words.

"MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE! YOU'RE MINE LAUREL! YOUR ASS IS MINE!" Sara screamed at the top of her lungs, roughly smacking Laurel's ass to emphasise her words, "THIS ASS IS MINE! IT'S MY FUCKING PROPERTY, AND I'M GOING TO USE IT WHENEVER I WANT! OOOOOOOOH YEAHHHHHHHHH, IT'S MY FUCK HOLE NOW! YOU'RE MY FUCK HOLE, OHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHH, YOU'RE MY BITCH, MY SLUT, MY WHORE, AND WHATEVER ELSE I WANT YOU TO BE. YOU HEAR ME BITCH? I FUCKING OWN YOU SIS! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHH, OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Unsurprisingly Sara didn't get a wordy response out of Laurel, although she got more than she was expecting as while it could be just her sister trembling from the orgasms she was giving her she swore that Laurel lowered her head a few times. Although it didn't really matter, because Sara wasn't asking, she was telling, appoint she drove home by grabbing Laurel's hair, yanking it back and giving her a real ride. And of course she slapped her already jiggling butt cheeks a few times for good measure, even though her thighs were more than doing a good enough job of that, along with making the sound of flesh smacking against flesh echoing throughout the room.

While it had been a little embarrassing to cum Sara felt she more than made up for it by pushing herself through what felt like a record amount of climaxes for both herself and her partner, just to make sure Laurel knew who she now belonged too. Of course she didn't have unlimited stamina, and ultimately Sara had to stop, and while normally that would involve leaving herself just enough energy to maintain her dominance she just couldn't hold anything back this time. And not because she was worried about Laurel not being broken. Just because she physically needed to give this ass every ounce of energy she had. Because of it both sisters collapsed down to their stomachs at the same time, Sara obviously on top of Laurel, and even though The Canary was able to fuck The Black Canary's butt through another orgasm for them both after that she had to just lie still for a few long minutes to get her breath back.

Nyssa always came nice and hard whenever Thea ate her cunt, as the girl's mouth was a dream even before the training had turned her into a world-class rug muncher. Of course it was always better when she was provided with some entertainment, and watching Sara brutalise her big sister's butt hole was truly spectacular. Perhaps the greatest thing Nyssa had ever seen, or at least definitely one of them, especially when Laurel seemed to break completely. Then Nyssa came extra hard into Thea's mouth when Sara finally stopped and after a few long minutes rolled off her sibling, revealing that Laurel's ass was widely gaped. Oh yes, Laurel Lance's ass hole was gaping wide open as a result of her little sister taking her anal virginity, hopefully providing Nyssa, Sara and Felicity with a new sex slave.

"Spread your cheeks." Nyssa ordered firmly, perhaps pushing their luck, but it was a necessary evil to ensure Laurel's submission, and the results spoke for themselves, "Wider! Oh yes, mmmmm, show us that ruined hole. Show us what a good job Sara did at breaking you in. Mmmmm yessssss, there is nothing like watching a freshly broken in ass whore expose her gaping bottom to her bettors as a sign that she now knows her place as a walking anal fuck hole. Yes, that's so good. Now show Sara. Mmmmm, YES, show your little sister her handiwork. Show her you now understand your place. Show us all that you know you're nothing but your baby sister's bitch!"

After Nyssa's initial order there had been a long pause, then Laurel whimpered pathetically and did as she was told, slowly reaching back and pulling her ass cheeks apart so she could show off her gaping butt hole. Which of course was visible without it, but emphasised the gape, and more importantly was a humiliating act for Laurel to do. Laurel then showed the same hesitance to show her sister that gape, but that could have been partly out of exhaustion. Either way she eventually did it, getting up on her knees, turning around so that her ass was facing Sara, and then pulling apart her cheeks. Which unsurprisingly pleased the Canary, Sara grinning wickedly and admiring her handiwork for a few long minutes before speaking out.

"Oooooooh, so pretty. Mmmmm yes, your ass hole is so pretty when it's gaped wide open from me pounding it hard and deep been showing you who's boss." Sara taunted, and then after a pause, "Laurel, you're being rude. Your Mistress just gave you a compliment. Remember when you used to scold me for not responding properly?"

Laurel whimpered, and then hesitantly replied, "Thank you Mistress Sara."

"God damn right that's what you say." Sara grinned, "And that's what you call me whenever it's just us, got it?"

"Yes Mistress Sara." Laurel replied, this time without hesitation.

"Good girl." Sara said, quickly adding, "And it's also Mistress Nyssa and Mistress Felicity, because from now on they own you too. Oh yes, me and my girlfriends own you and will use your hot little fuck holes whenever we want. Mmmmm, all of them! Understand?"

"Yes Mistress Sara." Laurel again replied without hesitation.

Sara smiled wickedly, "Good, now show me by sucking my cock clean. What? You got it dirty with your slutty ass. It's only right that you should be the one to clean it."

Before Laurel hadn't been able to even look at her sister, but now she looked back and frowned at her, then gave her a pleading look, before finally whimpering, "Yes Mistress Sara."

Throughout that last little hesitance Sara had remained stern faced, making it clear Laurel didn't have a choice in the matter. To be fair it shouldn't have been a surprise given that Sara had made her go ass to mouth as a preview of this night, but even Nyssa had to admit, willingly tasting your own ass on your sister's strap-on dick was an even bigger perversion than being forced to taste the ass of a friend. But unsurprisingly after what she'd just been through Laurel ultimately did as she was told, that being let go of her cheeks, turning around and crawling in between Sara's legs to wrap her lips around the cock that had taken her anal cherry. When she did Laurel instantly moaned with pleasure at the taste, delighting everyone in the room, but especially her dear sister.

"Yesssss, suck my cock! Mmmmm, suck my big cock sis! Suck it clean of your ass cream! Oh fuck! Suck it!" Sara moaned gleefully as she reached down to stroke that long brunette hair, "Ooooooh yeahhhhh, suck that cock sis! Suck my big cock! Oh Laurel, we're going to have such fun together. Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, gonna fuck you up the ass every single day, and make you taste it just like this. Ohhhhhh fuck, you like the sound of that, don't you? Well listen to this, I made Nyssa and Felicity promise that your ass would be all mine tonight, and I promise you, mmmm, we've only just gotten started. Oh yeah, if you think your ass is gaping now just wait, because I'm going to completely ruin it by the end of the night. Yeahhhhhhh, I'm going to make sure my bossy big sister doesn't sit right for a week. Then, just when her ass is feeling better, we're going to gang bang your fucking ass! Oh yeah, we gave you a taste of being our little stuffed Black Canary tonight when you ate those pussies while I fucked you, but soon enough you're going to have a cock in every single one of your holes, and then you'll truly be a stuffed Black Canary. Oh yeah, suck it Laurel! Take it deep down your throat and get every drop, while you dream of being gang fucked!"

Those words only made Laurel suck more enthusiastically, the broken fuck toy even taking the dildo down her throat just as her sister ordered. God, Nyssa wished she still had Thea's mouth to make her cum again while she watched this. But to her credit she had been sharing Thea with Felicity throughout watching Sara sodomising her sister, and watching Felicity cum in Thea's mouth was almost just as satisfying as having a climax of her own. Almost. And it was almost as satisfying as thinking about the delightful future that Sara was telling Laurel about, Nyssa unable to avoid reaching down and beginning to gently rub herself. Especially as Laurel's ass was wiggling right in front of her, that gaped hole practically begging for her cock, a request Nyssa was very much looking forward to fulfilling.


End file.
